Over The Edge
by Bunny-sama
Summary: Kagome, as well as all the other characters, are all pushed over the edge when bad luck seems to bestow them in a chain of misfortunes. They are soon joined by a new companion, which only makes matters more complicated. CHAPPY 41! R&R plz!
1. Protected With His Presence

Disclaimer: All characters rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi in this chapter. I'm also  
obviously not getting paid for this (no matter how much I wish I were). Please don't sue me!  
  
Notes: I know there is a lack of characters this chapter and excuse me for my lack of  
explanations, but it would unfortunately ruin (in my opinion) the story if I share too much in this  
column... So here it goes. (By the way, this is my first fic, so please be nice. But don't hold back  
anything you want me to improve upon, thanks) R&R ^_^  
  
Summery: InuYasha had reluctantly let Kagome return to her time after she nagged him that she  
wanted to be there for Christmas at least once, since he'd kept her there. So he 'patiently'  
awaited her arrival back. But by the time Kagome realized how different it was in her own time  
since she'd adapted to InuYasha's (climate, atmosphere). She took ill with in a few days of her  
return home...  
  
~* Over the Edge- Chapter 1: Protected With His Presence*~  
  
'I never should have eaten that damned chilly-cheese-dog.' Kagome thought as she clung to her  
stomach trying, hoping, to hold it down. She didn't want anyone to know she was actually sick.  
She knew it wasn't the food, but she had nothing else to blame, when she was filled with guilt of  
her carelessness in forgetting how much warmer it was at this time of the year at InuYasha's side  
of the well. The sudden change of climate had caught her off guard when every bit of 'warmth'  
felt like a draft.  
  
The last thing she wanted to do was miss Christmas after she'd somehow managed to convince  
InuYasha to let her return home for a few days. But as she grasped the fact that her cold refused  
to get better, she felt she had no choice than to return to the other side of the well to quicken her  
recovery.   
  
'I'm gonna hate the look on his face when he find's out I've come back early... He's never gonna  
let me forget this' at this thought she seized her pack and jumped down the well.  
  
***  
  
"Ahh-chu!"  
  
InuYasha's ear's perked as Kagome's scent found him. He went over to the well and peered  
down to see Kagome fallen over and wiping her nose. 'What's she doing back here so soon?' he  
cocked his head to one side as he thought, still looking down the well.  
  
"What the hell are you doing back here woman? Why is it that every time I want you HERE, you  
fucking run off back through the damn well. But now, this one time I actually let you go, you  
even asked ME, you fucking come back?... - "   
  
'I knew that was coming' Kagome sighed as he 'lectured' her. But when she kept silent, not even  
looking at him, he stopped.  
  
"Kagome?" his voice was so sincere with concern she couldn't help but bring her gaze to his.  
Her eye's were wide with withdrawal as she kept still, looking up at him now. "Are you alright?"  
  
At this gesture she knew he wouldn't continue his talk until he knew why she was back. "I'm not  
feeling well, InuYasha." she was sure she said it in a fashion that would please him in that she  
returned to HIM for help, considering he was always bitterly reminding her that she kept too  
much to herself, doing her own body damage in her resistance.  
  
"Well get up here so I can see what's wrong, dammit." even though he had an arrogance with  
rude words, she could tell he was concerned. That made her feel slightly better considering the  
fact that she was still going to miss Christmas at home.  
  
***  
  
When she managed to get out of the well, InuYasha took her bag and tossed it off to the side to  
see what was wrong with her. She didn't have any physical wounds, nor was her scent distorted  
with fever. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The teperature on my side of the well was, um..., considerably colder than it was here. Because  
of the shock in arriving, I couldn't get used to it, it just kind of..."  
  
InuYasha cut her off, "You have a cold." She gave a silent nod to confirm his assumption.  
  
He then picked up her bag and set off for Keade's hut. But as they walked, he noticed Kagome  
clench her stomach of nausea. 'This isn't good. What will happen when we have to leave for the  
Shikon-no-tama... We just found the next one's location yesterday, and if she takes too long to  
recover it might no be there by the time we are...' Then his thoughts shifted. 'Why did she have  
nausea if there was no fever?'  
  
***  
For the next few days Kagome was under the care of Keade, in trying the heal her quickly.  
Unfortunately, the cold was so mild compared to what she was used to working with, that she  
couldn't bring herself to tell the child the she could do nothing more, if not less about her cold  
than if she'd remained in her time.  
  
To her (Keade's) surprise, InuYasha seemed to be more careful than she, in what was given to  
Kagome while at the hut. He was careful because she kept complaining about some damn chilly-  
cheese-dog that she obviously thought was partially responsible for her being sick.  
  
'Is that why she wont get better?' he wondered as he patted a damp cloth on her face. Keade was  
making some tea in the other room, and she trusted him to tend to her and nothing more.  
  
"You can be kinda nice if you want to be." Kagome said softly startling, him a little from her  
weak tone.  
  
"Well don't get too used to it... now get some rest, you need to feel better before we go after that  
shard..." In a moment or so he felt her relax, he secured the blanket around her and continued  
wiping the warm perspiration from her fore-head with the cool, damp, cloth. He looked at her in  
pure concern as she lay on the futon breathing heavily.   
  
He was so caught up in making sure she was being properly treated that he didn't even notice  
Keade had been returning to the room with the tea. But when she saw the expression on the  
hanyou's face as he looked at Kagome, ill at is side, she merely hesitated at the doorway and  
turned back to leave him alone. 


	2. Nothing Good Can Come of This

Disclaimer: All characters rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and not to me. Devastating,  
isn't it.  
  
Author Notes: I found out that last chapter Anonymous reviewing wasn't allowed. But now I   
sorted things out, so all is ready to go... In the next few chapters, it's gonna get a   
little too fluffy for my taste. But the story has to have it to get to the real action,   
*evil laugh*... Well, I hope you like it, R&R ^_~  
  
~* Over the Edge- Chapter 2: Nothing Good Can Come of This*~  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome woke after several hours in a hot sweat. She was sweltering under the  
warm blankets, and found herself quite hungry.  
  
InuYasha's ears had perked up at the sound of her voice. The long silence since Keade hadn't  
returned with the tea was pleasant, but after a while he had grown restless. "What is it? How are  
you feeling?"  
  
"It's hot..." she said as she began to push away the covers. She sat up to find herself become  
dizzy and held her head as the room slowed down. Then she merely rubbed he eyes to and  
noticed how dark it was. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's late, I'm surprised you'd wake up at this hour. Do you need anything?" This was too much.  
Kagome cringed at the thought of HER InuYasha, stubborn, reckless, violent, InuYasha, offering  
her help. 'He's being way too nice, what's with that? No, Kagome! Enjoy it while you can, you  
know as soon as you're better, he'll go right back to his old self.' But what was the problem  
here? She had to admit, there was something to it when he'd be so arrogant and rude, but all the  
same, this was kind of nice too...  
  
"I feel alright, but I'm kinda hungry. Do you think I could get something to eat?" Her stomach  
ached with hollow in sheer emptiness from the days of which she couldn't hold down food.  
  
"Not without me checking first!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want you getting worse like you did from that damn chilly-cheese-dog you kept blabbing  
about."  
  
"Oh no." Kagome sunk into the futon as she felt a lecture coming on.  
  
"You have to be more fucking cautious about what you eat dammit. You have no idea how many  
demons are after you for those shards. Hell Kagome, putting poison in your food would be a  
great way for them to fucking get rid of you. Any of us for that matter." As he went on his tone  
was firm, but not too loud as to wake Keade. "That's final, I'm checking all the food until I'm  
satisfied with this shit."  
  
Kagome sighed as she got up, and was going to head for the kitchen to see what she could find.  
But InuYasha stopped her, blocked her at the door. He gave her one of those stubborn,  
unsatisfied looks, with his arms crossed and glaring at her.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good." Kagome move toward the door to move around him but he blocked her again. "I really  
am glad your feeling better, Kagome." Then he moved aside and they went into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
By the next day, Kagome had regained most of her energy. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were  
expected to arrive back soon from gathering supplies at the exterminators home town.  
  
Kagome was glad she was well again, but she still had the occasional cough and sneeze, which  
unfortunately, were relatively violent, some even knocked her to the ground in her loss of  
balance. Because of this, Inuyasha found himself behind her just enough to catch her before she'd  
hit the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" a familiar shriek sounded as ball of fur jumped into her arms.   
  
"Your back early." Sango said in a tone of surprise.  
  
"Well It's good that I am. InuYasha said that you've found the location of the next shard."  
  
"That is true." Miroku said.   
  
"The next shard. Already?!" Shippo was restless. After all he'd just walked through ten towns  
and back, and now they were telling him that he'd have to walk even more.  
  
"Sorry Shippo, we'll probably have to head out in the morning." Kagome said as she stuffed a  
small piece of chocolate in his mouth (as a consolation no less). Then she brought her lips near  
his ears and whispered as quietly as she could manage. "Don't worry, you wont have to walk the  
whole way." But of course InuYasha's exceptional hearing allowed him to hear this and he gave  
a grunt of disgust. 'Why does she always pamper that damn kitsune? Feh.'  
  
***  
  
In the morning they packed up their supplies and yet again headed out for a town where a shikon  
shard was suspected to be. But what InuYasha (and anyone else for that matter) had failed to tell  
Kagome was that they would have to cross over a mountain to get to the town.  
  
It was relatively shallow for a mountain, but still one no less. There were a few steep parts with  
rocks, so everyone stayed on the tree-path (which didn't help much either with all the winding  
roots at their feet). Once in a while, Kagome would give out a violet sneeze and stumble  
backward on the mountain, usually falling into a tree.  
  
"I'm hungry." Shippo complained after a while up the mountain.  
  
"InuYasha, do you think we could stop for lunch?" Kagome asked as she swung her pack around  
to find something for him to at least snack on.   
  
She pulled an apple from her pack. Just as she was about to give it to Shippo, InuYasha snatched  
it up from her hands. "Your forgetting bitch. I said NO food without me checking it first.  
Remember?!"  
  
She simply gave him smug look. 'Why did I have to agree to that anyway?' "This isn't fare to  
Shippo."   
  
"Yeah." Shippo agreed, trying to work off of Kagome's influence. But all that got him was a  
growl and a clawed fist barely missing him as his ran behind Kagome's legs.  
  
InuYasha quickly looked over the fruit. It appeared fine, so he handed it back to her with a 'Feh'.  
  
***  
  
As they pressed on, things only got worse. When they had reached the tree line, InuYasha went  
ahead to make sure the weather wouldn't be too bad. It was cold. Cold enough to snow. But even  
so, they should've been able to make it to the other side, at least it's tree line before dark.   
  
But just as he returned to them as they waited in the thin amount of trees, there was a loud "Ah,  
ah, ah-chu!" and Kagome stumbled back. But as she tried to catch her balance, she tripped on the  
winding roots at her feet and fell to the ground in a violent fashion.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked as she rushed down to where she had fallen to. But  
InuYasha was quicker.  
  
Kagome moaned as she sat up, clenching her ankle. But InuYasha put her hands aside and  
inspected her injury. 'This isn't good'   
  
"It's sprained."   
  
  
  
Ooh, the tension. What will happen now? (I know, but if you want to find out you'll just have to  
wait till I put out the next chapter wont you) n_n' don't hate me. 


	3. To Keep Up

Disclaimer: The story of InuYasha doesn't belong to me (Christmas is comming up *hints* n_n).  
  
Auther Notes: Reveiws please. I thought when other authors claimed adiction to the words, they were  
being crazy... it's just as bad when you get a few, and find yourself wanting MORE...(back to Earth)  
You're probably gonna hate me for this chapter, and cutting it off where I do, just as a warning.   
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 3: To Keep Up*~  
  
'What?! He can't be serious.' She moved to get off of the ground, but a surge of pain was strong  
in her ankle as she tried to move. 'Maybe not.' She fell into InuYasha's arms. "This can't be  
happening."  
  
"It's gonna be okay Kagome. You just need to let it rest." Miroku said to comfort his friend. "At  
least it's only a sprain, you should be back on your feet in no time. A week at most." 'Is that his  
idea of sympathy?'  
  
"A WEEK?! Not happening, we'll never get to the town at this rate. The shard will be gone for  
sure!" Kagome was pissed off. She'd just been sick for a while, over her Christmas time home no  
less, and here Miroku said everything was okay. There was no way she was about to spend  
another week in bed.   
  
As Kagome was set on the ground gently to grasp what was happening, Sango turned to look at  
InuYasha. "How does the weather look?"  
  
InuYasha backed away from Kagome to let Shippo do his own "inspection" and comfort her.  
"Well it looked alright for now. We probably could have made it over to the other tree-line by  
nightfall. But with Kag_" InuYasha froze at his words, not finishing his sentence.  
  
"What?" Sango was curious at what her hanyou companion could be thinking. After all his plans  
were usually better said than done.  
  
InuYasha plucked the kitsune from on top of Kagome. Then he roughly tossed items laying  
around into bags, this was his version of packing up, and he didn't say a word the entire time he  
was doing so.  
  
"InuYasha WHAT are you doing? Sango ordered as he tossed the packed bag at her.  
  
"You, Miroku, and Shippo are going to keep going. You will get to the other side of the  
mountain's tree-line, and you'll set up camp, and wait."  
  
"Excuse me?! But since when do you go off giving me orders like that_" Sango wasn't exactly  
pleased with the way he'd put his request and was just starting on him when a clawed hand came  
up and held her jaw shut.  
  
"I intend to help Kagome cross the peak, but if everyone were to come with us you couldn't take  
the extreme cold that high up. That's why you're going to leave NOW so you get to the damn  
tree-line before dark. We'll be there to meet you by morning."  
  
There were no arguments there. InuYasha did have good intentions that time, and everyone knew  
it. So they left without a word, as not to waist any more time in an argument they knew they  
couldn't win.  
  
***  
  
After his companions were well away from the clearing, InuYasha went back to Kagome's side  
to have another look at her ankle. "Exactly how cold is it going to get?" Kagome's stomach  
churned at the thought of her recent incident when she didn't consider the temperature. She  
didn't think she could handle another week of just tea and crackers, and some strange concoction  
that Keade said would make her feel better.  
  
"Oi, do you really have to worry so damn much? If it was gonna get colder than I could  
handle, I wouldn't fucking push myself." InuYasha said as he wrapped her ankle securely in (a  
now ripped version of) a shirt from her pack.  
  
"That's not what I meant." she said pulling her leg out of his grasp when he'd finished tying it.  
'Sometimes I don't know why even bother. He never seems to understand what I say. Well, at  
least he wont admit to it...'  
  
He helped her to her feet, and situated it so that she could lean on him as they went. "I know  
what you meant." he said softly.   
  
"Well?"  
  
'What am I soposed to say to that. It could snow while we're up there, and her having a sprained  
ankle and a cold isn't gonna help. I can't tell her that. She'll just push herself too hard again...'  
"It's gonna get pretty damn cold. It might even snow..."  
  
"Well lets get going, I don't want to get slowed down even more than I am already."  
  
'This would be a lot quicker if I could just carry her across the mountain. But I already know she  
wouldn't stand for it, she doesn't like to do things that make her feel helpless.'  
  
***  
  
So, Kagome and InuYasha set off for the other side of the mountain. As they went (slowly but  
steadily) it gradually got colder, even colder than InuYasha had anticipated.  
  
***  
  
When the two were about halfway to the peak, InuYasha took his eyes from the cold hard earth  
they were walking, and glanced at the miko beside him. She hadn't complained to him at all  
since they'd left, that was partially because she didn't have the energy to. She'd been leaning on  
him a little more than necessary and he could feel her shiver in his arms. She was cold, and it had  
only just begun to snow.  
  
"Do you need to stop? You're shivering."  
  
"It's okay. Just a little farther, then maybe I'll_" She was trying too hard, and had collapsed into  
his arms.   
  
"It's okay Kagome, I'll take care of you. You don't have to push yourself any longer." He piked  
up the limp girl in his arms and continued through the snow (which, even though it wasn't much,  
was slowing him down).  
  
***  
  
By the time InuYasha reached the peak, it was snowing heavily. He'd have to find a good spot to  
rest for the night, or Kagome would freeze to death in his arms. Luckily, once he passed the peak,  
there was a ridge in the mountain where he could stop for the night away from the snow.  
  
He laid Kagome gently on the rocky floor of the ridge, hoping she'd be able to get some rest. But  
she was all to cold, and burning up at that. So he removed his fire-rat and tucked it around her  
like a blanket. For a while she was sustained, but within a few minutes she began to shiver again.  
She wasn't producing enough body heat to warm herself under the fire-rat, so it wasn't really  
helping any.  
  
InuYasha only saw one solution to this problem. He walked over to her and laid on the stones as  
well. He pulled her into his embrace and covered both of them with the "blanket". At first  
contact she flinched, pulling away from him. But he merely pulled her back, and soon she relaxed  
snuggling into his warmth.  
  
***  
  
By morning the snow had stopped, and Kagome was the first to stir, considering InuYasha had  
dosed off himself. When she first woke up she was wondering where she was, but then she  
remembered that she'd been on the mountain with InuYasha. She figured he'd found this ridge  
and obviously decided to stay the night. But as she became more aware of her position, she  
became more confused, which brought several questions to mind.  
  
She was warm, which was nice, since she saw the fresh snow only but feet away from where she  
was. But why was she under InuYasha's fire-rat? Hell, why was she immediately in front of  
InuYasha?!  
  
  
  
  
If you want more than one chappy today, it could happen (my school was closed, snow day n_n. But it   
wont happen, if i don't get requests/reviews (I guess I'm just desperate n_n') 


	4. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but if I did, I definitely wouldn't ride the bus to school.  
  
Author Notes: *smiles* Even though I haven't gotten as many reviews as I'd like, this is still  
(and probably will remain) my first fic. So, I'm glad I get any (reviews that is, but, sure, I'd like  
more... *greedy*) Anyway, on with the story. After that last chappy you're all(?) probably a little  
anxious to know what happens, so I decided to put it out anyway.  
  
~* Over The Edge - Chapter 4: Broken*~  
(No, Kagome's ankle is NOT broken, it has another meaning)  
  
After a few minutes of squirming around, trying to get the possessive hanyou to loosen his hold,  
Kagome gave up and leaned into him. She had to admit, it was nice in his warm, muscular,  
embrace. He had an arm around her waist and one to secure her arms, which gave reason that she  
COULD NOT escape his grasp.  
  
She let out a sigh and relaxed into his arms, and soon she fell back to sleep. Of course, InuYasha  
had actually been awaken in her movement. But, he didn't want Kagome to try and walk, when  
she was inclined to hurt herself further. So InuYasha again tucked the fire-rat around her to keep  
her warm, while he was to go out of the ridge to see what the weather would be like. But as he  
moved away, she winced from loss of comfort in his warmth. This brought a smile to his face  
after the fight she'd put up to get away from him.  
  
The weather was stable for now, so he figured he'd get a head start on caching up to Shippou's  
trail. He walked over, and picked up Kagome gingerly, then bounded off toward the tree-line  
with her in his arms.  
  
***  
  
By the time InuYasha reached the tree-line, Kagome had awakened and was strongly fighting the  
fact that he would be the one to carry her when she clearly wanted to at least attempt to walk.  
  
"Oi, Kagome. Were moving five times the speed this way. Just lean back and relax will ya."  
  
"InuYasha, I don't like your smug additude. Now put me down, or else!"  
  
"Or else what? You'll "sit" me? I doubt that you really want to do that Kagome. If you did, you'd  
come crashing down with me, and more than just your ankle will be sprained with that."  
  
She let out a 'feh' much like the ones he tends to direct at her, and continued to argue. "How am  
I supposed to get comfortable in this mess you've wrapped me up in? Not to mention your tight  
hold is cutting off my circulation!..."  
  
"You were pretty comfortable last night." he said this in a low tone as if to mock her. But she  
became quiet real quick with his words, because she knew if she said anything else he'd through  
it right back at her. 'He was awake! Gods just kill me now...'  
  
  
So she gave in, and leaned into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. She even brought her  
arms up around his neck for extra support. After all, they would be at camp soon, now that they  
were in the trees.  
  
***  
  
Shippou woke missing the warmth of his mother figure of which he usually curled up against.  
But above all he was hungry. They hadn't been able to stop at all since they left Kagome with  
InuYasha at the other side of the mountain. Even then, he'd only had an apple because of how  
stubborn InuYasha had been. Even Sango had denied him breakfast, because Miroku had sided  
with the hanyou on the matter, and wouldn't have been able to cook it with out the monk finding  
out.  
  
"Oi, Sango-chan, can't we just have a little to eat?"  
  
"No, if InuYasha finds out I gave you food, Shippou-chen, he'll have my head. Then he'll have  
yours for making me give it to you. Wait, maybe that's not such a bad idea," she added in  
sarcasm, "They should be getting here soon, so if he found YOU eating food, then I wouldn't get  
in trouble for it..."  
  
"That's okay, Sango-chan, I guess I could wait." He was at pure defeat, but wondered if they  
should begin to back-track, as to meet up with them sooner.  
  
***  
  
Sure enough, within a few minutes, InuYasha came bounding int the clearing with Kagome in his  
arms. Shippou lunged toward Kagome as to look for comfort (maybe another apple), but  
InuYasha caught the scruff of his fur before he could reach her.  
  
"Hands off, brat."  
  
He gently placed Kagome on a soft patch of moss, and went digging through her pack to see if  
she had anything else to wear, so he could have his fire-rat back.  
  
"Kagome-sama, I'm hungry." Shippou complained, giving her the most innocent, sad, begging  
look he could conger.  
  
"Okay, Shippou-chen. Bring me my bag, and I'll find something for you." The kisune gave her a  
gentle hug along with an squeal of joy, then ran off to find her bag amongst the others.  
  
Shippou found her bag all right, right with InuYasha digging through it. "It's not good to go  
through Kagome-sama's bag InuYasha, especially not while she's hurt." he puffed out his chest  
to appear stronger, in that he knew he was defending his mother figure. InuYasha merely shot a  
sharp glare as the kitsune huffed, crossing his arms. "Come on InuYasha, she said if I got her, her  
bag, that she'd make me something to eat..."  
  
"She WHAT?!"  
  
***  
  
From that point, Shippou found himself panting a lot and acting a bit jumpy from the way the  
hanyou reacted. A series of threats, as well as pounding fists, and a lot of running was involved,  
at his cost.  
  
"What's wrong, Shippo-chen?" Sango asked with concern.  
  
"Ahg!" He leapt up in the air with panic.  
  
"You're acting a bit jumpy today scince Inu_"  
  
"Where?" the kitsune looked around frantically as he jumped at the clueless exterminator for  
protection.  
  
"Um... Shippou," She removed him from her chest and set him on the ground in front of her.  
"...calm down will you. Look, if this is about Kagome, InuYasha is just being a little over-  
protective of her, that's all."  
  
"But_"  
  
"So go to Kagome, and she'll protect you. And if you just trust me, maybe later you'll find a treat  
in your pocket... hm?" She was obviously trying to rid of the paranoid fox-demon, and this got  
his attention. She could tell when his eye's lit up.  
  
"Arigautu, Sango-sama." He put up his arms for a hug, but as she bent over to finish the gesture,  
a familiar hand squeezed her back side.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you this Monk. Don't touch me!" as she continued on him,  
she found that she was repeatedly hitting him over the head with her boomerang-bone, as he'd  
make another move to grope her. "One of these days, you're going to find someone to bare your  
child, but if you persist with this perverted habit, they'll catch you groping at someone you'd of  
never had a chance with!" then she stormed away, leaving her last remark ringing in his ears.  
  
'I can't let that happen. She was just mad at me, that's all. But... what if she's right?..."  
  
  
  
Well, if you didn't guess it, the chapter title referred the beginning of Miroku's habit being  
broken *shocker* (is that possible?!) It still seems that not many people like to review, but I  
would appreciate it if you wold, Arigautu. 


	5. A Little Too Comfortable

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.....yet (reviewing plot to have him mysteriously disappear)  
...'and then he will be mine!' *ha ha ha ha* Oh, and any new characters belong to ME.  
  
Author Notes: **Bigger smile than you thought possible** Wow, I can't believe my reviews  
doubled O_O... I definitely will prey for more snow days now, who cares if I have to make them  
up at the end of the school year, that just means I could cram in even more over the summer...  
Anyways, I'd especially like to remark on your reviews today (never done before)  
  
Yami - It isn't healthy to be addicted to something (like a drug), but hell, this isn't a drug it's a  
story, and psychologists seem to encourage reading... so the best medicine I would prescribe (if I  
were a doctor) is 30min of fanfiction every day until the cravings increase, then move up to an  
hour... lol  
  
Artemis Moon - The only reason I've updated more than usual, was because of the snow days,  
*smiles* Anyway, InuYasha is going to meet... someone, who is going to practically drive him  
crazy, that should be fun... n_~  
  
Kaylana - I agree, it is a miracle that Miroku could ever give up his perverted habits. Well lets  
see how long he can last before temptation overwhelms him, shall we? (That ought to be a  
review topic: guess how long he'll last... he he he)  
  
Ice Dagger / WarGrowl90 - Where did you go? You were the first two to review, and now you've  
both mysteriously disappeared... *clueless*  
  
Well now I'm sure you want to know what happens so I wont waste any more of your time, read.  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 5: Something Unexpected*~  
  
After the active morning was over, and the gang was stuffed with 'inspected food' from a late  
breakfast, they set off down the mountain toward the village at the base. InuYasha was still  
convinced that Kagome shouldn't try to walk, but Miroku pointed out that if she was up to the  
challenge he could lend her his staff to lean upon. And that was exactly what happened.  
  
For the few hours they'd been walking, Kagome leaned on Miroku's staff like a walking stick,  
and the others walked around her, slowing their pace to meet hers. Eventually, Kagome grew  
frustrated in slowing them down, so she gave in to InuYasha, who would carry her the rest of the  
way. Of course, once she was better, he was going to pay for all this nonsense he was putting her  
through...  
  
***  
  
By midday, they reached the small town at the base of the mountain. It was surrounded by farms  
on the outskirts, and in the center of it all was a series of market vendors, a few cottages, and  
huts. It was a quiet town, and seemed to get along on it's own pretty well. Miroku somehow  
convinced InuYasha that Kagome should receive proper medial treatment, so they searched for  
the medi-hut...  
  
***  
  
When they found the place where a local vendor had said to go, it was different from the  
surrounding cottages. It was on the outskirts of town, where farmers had plenty of land, thriving  
with crops. But this one, it looked as though it once thrived of crops, but then died away, leaving  
wild grains and grasses in the clearing. InuYasha was more than a little hesitant in going to this  
hut, there was something off about it. He could tell in the smells.  
  
"I just don't see why you can't fix her damn ankle yourself monk."  
  
"I am not that experienced with these kinds of injuries InuYasha. And the sheer fact that she's  
been ill, wouldn't exactly make things easier. There could be complications. We need someone  
whose experienced."  
  
As they were bickering, a young woman had emitted from the house, and walked toward them.  
"Can I help you?" She was in a delicate silk kimono, and her posture and voice indicated that she  
was shy and rather delicate.  
  
"Yes. Our friend here had a sprained ankle. We came seeking medical experience to tend to her."  
Miroku said firmly, yet with a polite tone as that he was speaking the shy woman, and not  
InuYasha.  
  
"Feh."  
  
***  
  
Once they were inside, InuYasha was overwhelmed in the stenches. It smelled heavily of blood  
and herbs, but oddly enough it wasn't of human blood. This made him feel slightly better about  
Kagome's care.  
  
He placed her on a futon in at the side of a large room where the woman had instructed him to.  
  
"Please excuse my awkward introduction." she said bowing to the group. "My name is Oki  
Yashizuma, and I am the caretaker of this hut."  
  
"You live alone?" asked InuYasha in suspicion. This girl was all too frail and shy to take care of  
herself, and it was obvious.  
  
"No, my older sister Seiko inherited the land. She runs it more so than I, but she's hardly around  
to be considered caretaker herself. And there are also my assistants here, such as the midwives  
and nurses." All the while she was talking, the girl spoke quietly, and stared at her feet, blushing  
even more so than Kagome at times. But she was polite and answered their questions, so they  
didn't say anything about it.  
  
***  
  
Over the next few days, the group stayed at Oki's hut while she took care of Kagome. The shikon  
shard had vanished, but Kagome said it was close.  
  
It was amazing, and everyone noticed, that Miroku had actually acted kind toward Oki, and he  
didn't attempt to grope ger. But, there were a few times when they would go off together, so he  
was obviously trying.  
  
But, the days passed, and there were few signs of Oki's mysterious sister. The only things  
InuYasha noticed, was a faint smell of perspiration and blood, plus a crimson feather or two left  
in the house. This was strange for anyone to be so quiet, and come and go late at night and early  
in the morning. But, Oki claimed she'd leave notes so there was obviously someone there. Plus  
Oki said that she would be sure they met her before they left.  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry that this one is a little shorter than the other chapters, but coming up are some major  
events, so I had to stop it here. n_n' if you all ask nicely, maybe I'll take the time to put up  
chapter 6 today too... of course, I'll have to write it first, thus it could be a little late going up... 


	6. Some Things Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own the character or story of InuYasha (*sad*)... it's a shame my evil plan  
didn't work. Well you know what they say, try and try again...  
  
Author Notes: u_u' that last chapter was all too short for even me... Well, if you'd read my notes  
before, I said that there were those fluffy chapters that I didn't particularly like(they were alright,  
I guess)... Well, now we're getting to the good stuff *evil laugh*... The upcoming chapters are  
gonna be filled we intrigue, deception, violence, and my favorite part of all, a very confused and  
infuriated hanyou... n_~  
  
*Gasp* What? Only 2 reviews for the last chapter. Is this some kind of cruel and unusual  
punishment because of how I ended Chapter 5? Well, hopefully you wont hate me now, after this  
chapter, that is...  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 6: Some Things Unexpected*~  
  
It was late a night when he heard it. There was the faint sound of heavy breathing coming from  
outside of the back of the hut. It was accompanied by the smell of perpetration and blood, as he'd  
smelled left behind on several occasions. Seiko had returned.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha quietly left the room that his companions had chosen for slumber, and he crept toward  
the origin of the faint sound. He didn't want to disturb her, he merely wanted to get a look at  
what she was up to.  
  
As he left the back door, he noticed a small smoke-house just into the trees of the forest. The  
smell was heavier now, and he could hear the faint squawk of a bird. He crept up to the building,  
making sure he was in complete stealth.  
  
When he looked in the window it explained some of the questions passing through his head. The  
girl was in a loose dark green kimono of a unique material, with a pattern in browns and blues. It  
wasn't a kimono like that of her sisters, it was one of a hunter's, more so like his own. Unlike  
Oki, with sky blue eyes and delicate skin, with and expression of frailty, Seiko had dark eyes,  
almost so dark you couldn't see the hint of brown, and her skin was swarthy, her face bearing an  
expression of nothingness behind long locks of dark brown hair. She seemed almost like that of  
Kikyou, except for a hint of hatred along with acceptance. She had a large animal on a butcher  
table, and was skinning it, then cutting it into cuts of meat. At her side was a full-grown, thriving,  
fire hawk, eating discarded bits of the animal. She was obviously a huntress but the thing that  
still had InuYasha confused, was that he saw no sign of a bow, or sward for that matter.  
  
Then his weight shifted, breaking the silence with what seemed to be the loudest snap possible  
from a twig. He looked at the figure as she paused in her work. She had heard him.  
  
***  
  
The first thing InuYasha thought to do was to run. But he stopped himself as the young woman  
came from the door, looking around outside. She let out a short, high pitched whistle, and the fire  
hawk flew to her shoulder, ready for it's task.  
  
"Hello?" she called, slowly moving away from the smoke-house. As she did, InuYasha was  
surprised, and relieved, to see that as she moved, a belt of daggers was exposed in the movement  
of fabric. "Who's there?"  
  
InuYasha, now unsure of what to do, stood up, revealing his position to the huntress. His long  
silver hair caught the moonlight, illuminating his presence.  
  
She was turned to face him now, with a hand on one of the daggers at her thigh. "You, hanyou,  
what is your business here?"  
  
'How could she tell I was hanyou? Most humans just assume I'm yokai...'  
  
He snorted at the question, only to find a blade fly past his head, cutting a shallow slit in his ear,  
then it lodged into the trunk of a nearby tree.  
  
"Now, what is your business?" She gave him a stern look, and folded her arms with frustration.  
  
"My business is my own, but one who I am traveling with has a sprained ankle. She's in Oki's  
care."  
  
At the mention of Oki's name, she urged the fire hawk from her shoulder. She bowed slightly to  
InuYasha. "You shouldn't go looking, when you can't handle what you've found." She turned on  
her heals and started back to the smoke-house. Her fire-hawk returned with the blade, previously  
lodged in the tree, and dropped it into her open hand. "Oh, one more thing. You might not want  
to wander into the woods at night, especially ones not familiar to you." After that she disappeared  
into the smoke-house, and InuYasha headed back to the hut.  
  
'Who does she think she is? I can't handle the woods? Yeah right... That wench doesn't know  
who she's dealing with. And why the hell did she have a FIRE HAWK?!'  
  
***  
  
InuYasha entered the hut as quietly as he'd left it. But when he heard the movement of footsteps,  
he hesitated. It was more than one pair.  
  
"Shh, you'll wake the others..." It was Oki, with Miroku no less.  
  
"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" His voice was low. InuYasha sighed from his position.  
He obviously wasn't supposed to hear what was going on. But if he interrupted them, he'd have  
to admit to 'running into' Seiko.  
  
"I... Miroku?..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You told me of your position, in your quest. And, I feel... even though it's been only a short  
while..."  
  
"Oki?" She looked up at him with big blue eyes, listening to every word. She was too shy to  
confess whatever it was she'd been trying to say. "Would you have the honor of baring my  
child?"  
  
'Oh brother, and I thought he'd changed...'  
  
"Yes, Miroku. I would be honored."  
  
'What the hell? Did she just accept that damn perverted monk's destiny?'  
  
He could hear them kiss, and became quite disgusted. So he moved around to the front of the hut  
outside, and crept in the window to the room where the rest of his friends slept.  
  
'Does this mean that Miroku will no longer be traveling with us? Or have we gained a new  
companion?...'  
  
***  
  
The next day, Oki announced that Kagome was almost completely healed of her sprain. Of  
course, she'd have a little trouble walking with it at first.  
  
Before they were to leave, Oki said she'd be honored if they would stay for a feast. This was  
when they'd announce the 'arrangement' no less, to InuYasha's suspicions.  
  
***  
  
Since 'that night', Seiko had been even more stealthily than before. InuYasha could hardly even  
smell that her presence had occurred in mornings after her nightly return. But he soon found that  
it wasn't him that was causing her to be even less conspicuous. There were other matters she was  
hiding, and it was intriguing that all the pieces that seemed to fit together, were slowly growing  
further apart.  
  
***  
  
Now that Kagome could walk, Oki started planning for the feast. She sent out a note to Seiko  
with her 'less impressive' carrier pigeon, telling her of the event, and bidding that she attend.  
  
"So, what exactly is it that Seiko does?" Sango asked as she drank her morning tea.  
  
  
"Well, she's a huntress. You see, ever since my father died, there was no-one to care for the  
fields. She was the caretaker of the land in the first place, but had no interest in agriculture. But,  
she was a skilled huntress, trained by her father, so that's what she does. Most farmers in town  
raise wonderful crops, but Seiko is the one who supplies most of the meat. So most of the time  
we barter with our neighbors, it's quite simply really..." Oki went on about her sister, but she  
sounded a little unsure in speaking.  
  
"You don't have the same father?" Miroku had been standing in the door for a while now, and  
heard the conversation.  
  
"Well... we... um."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"No, really, it's okay. It's just, I was very young while everything happened, Seiko has always  
been the one to protect me and she knows the story better than I do. I just don't want to upset her  
by mixing up scattered facts she's told me over the years..."  
  
'Separate fathers... separate lives... does this mean that even Oki isn't aware of her sister's  
antics?...' InuYasha's sensitive hearing picked up on the discussion, but he remained in the other  
room, not wanting to get involved...  
  
"I suppose you could ask her for the story yourself."  
  
"Really?" Sango was now quite interested.  
  
"Yes. She should be at the feast tonight."  
  
'Tonight? Seiko is coming, tonight!' Oki's words hung in InuYasha's ears. After the other night,  
Seiko might take him for some sort of hazard... Did she already know about her sister and  
Miroku?... who knows what would happen if she didn't...  
  
***  
  
It was around sunset when Oki had them gathered in the dining room at the large oak table. There  
were no signs of Seiko, and InuYasha could tell Oki was getting worried. She'd prepared all the  
side dishes, but was relying on her sister to provide the main course, that is, if she were to  
actually show up.  
  
Well, the time quickly passed, and the group engaged in friendly conversation. But, no-one  
brought up the matter of time, or the absence of the mysterious huntress. It was soon dark, and  
Oki had grown restless.  
  
"Well... it appears that my sister has been delayed for some reason. So, I feel that we should  
begin to eat, even if there is no main dish..." There was worry in her eyes. Her pigeon had  
returned mid-day with a note saying she'd be there, yet her absence proved to be of contradiction  
to that theory.  
  
Oki, accompanied by Kagome and Sango, left the room to go get the palters of food. While they  
were gone, InuYasha intended to ask Miroku if they were going to announce the 'arangment', but  
he decided against it when he remembered that Shippou was at the opposing side of the table, but  
just a little too short to see at the moment.  
  
"InuYasha, can I ask you something?" Miroku said, stumbling over his words. 'How can I put  
this?'  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Would it be... er... wrong, to love someone... um... after only a short amount of time...?"  
  
"You like Oki, don't you?" Shippou chimed in.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yes" both InuYasha and Shippou said in almost unison.  
  
"I'm not sure if she want's me to tell you now, but, Oki has agreed to bare my child." 'There, I  
said it.'  
  
"She WHAT?" A female voice sounded from behind them at the door. Everyone turned to see a  
figure in the doorway, that was non other that Seiko. Her dark eyes now glowed with flecks of  
amber and crimson, and her position didn't make matters seem easier. She had a large cut of  
meat slung across her shoulder, held in one hand, and in the other hand was a long sward,  
tarnished with blood, now dragging on the floor. The two items dropped to the floor in an instant,  
and she stormed into the kitchen.  
  
Soon, Kagome and Sango emitted from the room, and a heated discussion could faintly be heard.  
But for InuYasha, it was crystal clear. 


	7. Seiko To His Servitude

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Inuyasha. But then again, my friends say it isn't to reliable to buy things  
off the black-market...  
  
Author Notes: u_u' Okay, I know the characters might have gone a little OOC... but this an  
awkward turning point in the story, so work with me... Anyway, I'd like to thank those of you  
who reviewed last chapter (or any chapter for that matter). I've decided to set a goal of 30  
reviews by the end of the week, if I get them, I'll put up a few extra chappys up n_n' (wow, I  
must sound desperate. Not really, I'm just bored...) Aside from that, most (well, some) of you are  
growing impatient in InuYasha getting all confused and what-not, well give it time! Hopefully  
after this chappy (or soon after) you'll start to see why he gets all curious, but the thing is, you  
will be too *evil laugh*...  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 7: Seiko To His Servitude*~  
  
(A/N: No, you aren't supposed to understand this! If you do, I suggest you seek therapy... just  
keep in mind that there is a heated discussion that is going on the kitchen...)  
  
"Motto ragh tou en salutoo!" Seiko had been going on like this for a while now. She was  
speaking some 'other' language, and Oki could hardly cut her off to explain anything.  
  
"But_"  
  
"Fendo sa marito... un massan leiden debavie!"  
  
Oki now ignored her sister's confusing words and was taking over her. "Seiko, calm down! You  
know I don't speak 'the language', so calm down and tell me what's wrong!..."  
  
"Hashe re me hou! What's wrong... What's WRONG?!" Seiko had raised her voice, so now even  
the others could faintly hear what was going on, other than InuYasha who was developing a  
headache. "I'll tell you 'what's wrong'! You agreed to bare this... this... monk's child, and you  
are hardly a child yourself. Abbieotto anei onna thai!"  
  
Oki let out a frustrated sigh. She hadn't intended for her sister to find out this way. "Seiko!"  
Oki's delicate hand was pressed against her sisters mouth, silencing the heated words. "Would  
you just listen to me?" Her tone had quieted, so now it was back to the sound of faint mummers.  
  
"I love Miroku. And weather you like it or not, from the time I have spent with him, I feel  
everything is right in accepting his child."  
  
"Are you going with him?" Seiko could barely get out the words, choking back the anger from  
her voice.   
  
Oki paused a long time before answering. "No. You are."  
  
InuYasha almost choked on his ramen as he heard those three little words. But to his surprise,  
Seiko continued the conversation, almost... calmer, in a way.  
  
"Who will take care of you while I'm gone?"  
  
"Ginta has accepted my request for protection."  
  
"And the land?"  
  
"All of the midwives and nurses had taken full responsibility of the chores and labors. I'll be  
fine."  
  
" ~ "  
  
"I just want to be sure that I do everything in my power to keep Miroku safe, and well cared for...  
There's no-one I'd trust to fulfill that task than you..."  
  
"Be well Oki, and if ONE thing goes wrong, send word with To-do (her pigeon) and I'll be home  
within the day..." With that she exited the kitchen but paused on her way out the door, not even  
turning to face the confused group. "Please excuse my absence from the feast. I'm terribly sorry."  
But her tone of voice was flat, it almost sounded annoyed.   
  
She continued out of the hut, slinging the meat back over her shoulder. A sharp whistle was  
heard, and the fire hawk swiftly entered the room, retrieving the bloody sward and then exiting  
just as gracefully.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, the group packed their things to leave. Miroku bid Oki farewell, and she the  
rest of the group. It was only with the last kiss, between the two 'love birds', had ended that  
Seiko appeared from within the hut.  
  
***  
  
The night before had been havoc. Between answering questions, and explaining that Seiko would  
now accompany them in their quest, Oki was overwhelmed. Her sister had been less than thrilled  
about the whole thing, and the only indication that she would accompany them was a  
questionable note, that arrived roughly mid-meal to Miroku. She wanted to know what her chores  
would probably be in his servitude, so she could pack proper supplies, and that was only half of  
what happened.   
  
Her fire hawk had perched on his head after the delivery, and it's claws were roughly digging  
into his scalp. It was only when he'd written a response to the note and placed it in the small  
cylinder attached to it's leg, that the fire hawk flew from his head. But even though the situation  
at it's presence had been rather painful for him, the rest of the group couldn't help but to admire  
the bird with it's magnificent display of red, orange, and yellow feathers. It had sharp, black eyes  
with yellow slits. And while it was there it would peak at Mirokus head, as if it weren't enough  
using it's massive claws, with a beak that was capable of shattering even some of the most  
resistant yokai's bones...  
  
After is had left, the group had thrown even more questions at Oki, most regarding the fire hawk,  
but she could not answer them. This led InuYasha to believe, even more than before, that Seiko  
was more than she appeared. After all, her own sister was oblivious to details of her life, in  
addition to her scarce appearances.  
  
While the table was being cleared, Miroku groped Oki as she headed to the kitchen with the  
remains of the soba noodles. Witch ended with a screech from the unfamiliar behavior toward  
her, and flying soba, to land right on Miroku's head. And just after, Seiko had stormed in heaving  
a dagger at the 'masked' monk. Luckily, it merely was sent to pass his head, cutting the soba  
(A/N: if you haven't noticed or guessed, Seiko has excellent precision) away from his face. When  
she relaized it was only him, she let out a sigh of frustration before leaving the hut very annoyed.  
But when the whistle sounded this time, the fire hawk scratched Mroku's face on the way out  
from retrieving the dagger. This bird obviously shared it's trainer's temper.  
  
***  
  
So, she emitted from the hut with the same hunter's kimono, a bag slung over one shoulder, and  
her fire hawk resting on the other. The only differences to her outfit, was that now the blood  
stains were washed out, and she had her sward in it's holster at her hip.  
  
She turned to bid Oki fare well, giving her a relatively awkward hug. Then the bowed slightly to  
Miroku before leaving the building of which she'd lived. And as they left, she didn't look back  
once. Not even to see her sister waving good-by.  
  
  
  
Okay, I didn't really want to end this chapter with a cliffhanger like I usually do. So I hope you  
liked it, well you could TELL me, all you have to do is hit that little 'review' button. Another  
thing is that I would like, is if you'd tell me what you thing of Seiko. I know she's a little strange,   
but hopefully you'll get used to her... eventually. See ya Friday! n_~ 


	8. Silence As Well As Strength

Disclaimer: In stead of some fat old guy in a rag of a old suit, claiming to come for Christmas,  
I'd prefer a hanyou in his red haori to come for real(hey, every girl can dream). Oh, and I still  
don't own InuYasha, there's some stupid Amendment in the Constitution that doesn't allow  
slavery (well, ownership of anyone else) in the US, what's with that (what a gyp u_u)?  
  
Author Notes: *gasp* OMG I can't believe how many reviews I got (maybe I should have risen  
the stakes n_n'...) Well, now the group is on their way to find the oh-so-close shikon-no-tama  
shard, joined by Seiko *cheers*? ( u_u' maybe not...). Okay, I'm gonna give another try at the  
whole 'talk to the reviewers' thing...  
  
Artemis Moon - InuYasha was merely curious (good thing he's a dog demon and not a cat... heh  
heh, okay so it's not funny.) Kagome stubborn? Well, don't worry, she's only been a little down  
played for now, she'll become more active... She'll be back to old self in no time (is that good or  
bad? I mean Inu was nice only for the fact that she was sick... well maybe he'll forget to be rude  
since he's kinda preoccupied...) As for Shippou and Sango, they ARE there, they just aren't as  
active as the others... this is Miroku's time to *cough* shine n_n'''. As for Miroku, from this  
chappy, and more to come, all of his energy will most likely go into resisting temptation from his  
old 'habit'... that is, until he cracks...  
  
Kaylana - You are seriously fixed with the idea of some M/S incorporation, aren't you... (well  
their might be... but I didn't say that... and as for the rest of you staring at the screen, I didn't say  
ANYTHING, not one word. So either read the story and review, or I'll stop posting, and what I  
DIDN'T say, will never be posted... _ got it?!)  
  
Nilannawen - Thanks for coming to read my fic... You are right, Sango has kind of disappeared,  
and I'm surprised that no-one has even mentioned the absence of Kiarra...  
  
Imowen - O_O You people are so mean. Have you no compassion that Miroku finally found  
someone to love him?... Oh well, you'll find out how Sango's really reacting soon enough, I  
mean they did finally leave Oki's hut, that definitely had something to do with it... n_n'  
  
Okay, I'll just sum this 'all - too - long' A/N up so yous can get to actually read what happens.  
fyi: there WERE others I would have liked to mention, *sad* but it is too long as is... I'll be sure  
to mention those of you next chapter...  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 8: Silence As Well As Strength*~  
  
Is wasn't till once the hut was out of sight, that Seiko seemed relaxed, well as relaxed as things  
got as far as Seiko goes. She was dead silent, even as the others conversed around her. She just  
kept walking along with them, though slightly to the back, and only spoke when spoken to, and  
in a very direct manner. It was almost as if she didn't want them to get to know her.  
  
Once in a while Miroku found himself studying the curves of Sango's body. But he tore his gaze  
from the familiar form when he caught sight of Seiko in the corner of his eye. She was sure to be  
a reminder if his commitment to Oki. But his habit was sure not to be so easily conquered...  
  
Kagome chose to lean on Inuyasha, despite her healed wound. But like Oki had said, she was  
having a bit of difficulty walking on it at first. The strange part was, she found herself, leaning on  
him more than needed. There was just something about his muscular embrace as he held her  
steady, that she melted into.  
  
As for Shippou, he found it entertaining to hop about the huntress' open shoulder to get a better  
look at the fire hawk, still resting on the other. Surprisingly, Seiko didn't seem to mind the  
kitsune's behavior. She even let him hold it, after his return to the ground (which was partially  
from the 'persuasion' of a near by InuYasha). But the sheer size of the combat bird nearly caused  
him to fall over, unable to balance the new weight, so it returned to it's place of rest on it's  
master's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
When it grew darker, InuYasha found a small clearing where they would be able to rest for the  
night.  
  
"Seiko, would you mind chopping some fire wood?" Miroku was now getting set in with what  
the concept of having someone in your servitude meant.  
  
"As you wish." Her tone was deep, as if she were filled with hatred of the monk of which she  
was bonded by her sisters hands. She went off into the woods to fulfill her task. But as she left,  
InuYasha picked up the sound of faint mummers, "damn monk, you'd think he'd come up with  
something better than WOOD..."  
  
"Miroku! I can't believe how you're treating her." Sango started on him once Seiko was out of  
the clearing. "You know that firewood is YOUR job. Why must you feel it's necessary to take  
advantage of her like that? I'd understand if it was something small, but did you have to give her  
such labor intensive work right away?!"  
  
"She didn't complain." Miroku argued.  
  
Kagome and Sango both sighed and exchanged glances, then Kagome spoke up. "InuYasha."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you go help Seiko with the fire wood? I think Sango and I need to teach Miroku a little  
lesson about his ego trip."  
  
"Feh." He crossed his arms and turned from her. There was no way he'd lower himself to do  
Miroku's chores for him. Besides, Seiko seemed like she could handle it, especially from her  
mumbling as she left, but they hadn't heard that part.  
  
"Please." She gave him a helpless look, like the ones Shippou would give her to get extra  
chocolate.  
  
"Fine." He headed off in the direction she'd gone, following her unique scent of pine and  
jasmine.  
  
***  
  
When he'd found her, she was chopping wood on a rather large, sturdy, stump. She glistened of a  
faint sweat, and looked angry for some reason, taking it out on the wood, chopping it into little  
bits for the fire. (A/N: Not 'little bits', just a smaller size)  
  
She set a log on the stump. "Do you need any help?" InuYasha asked. As that was what he'd  
come to do.  
  
With those words, her brows lowered, eye's closed, and as she swung the ax it came down even  
harder on the wood, with even less effort, splitting the stump.  
  
InuYasha jumped back slightly as this happened. He wasn't sure if humans were so posed to be  
that strong.  
  
"I don't NEED your help." Her words were deep and smooth, as if she were resisting to grit her  
teeth from all the frustration. 'Why must everyone underestimate me?!'  
  
She hauled some wood up in her arms, then pushed pass the confused hanyou to get back to  
camp.  
  
***  
  
Once the fire had been started, Kagome and Sango cooked supper of fried rice and oden. Seiko  
sat off to the side while they ate, sitting up against a tree. She still seemed mad about the 'wood'  
thing, so InuYasha left her alone, when he would have normally jeered her until she slapped him  
upside the head like the other girls seemed to do.  
  
"Seiko. Why don't you come join us?" Miroku asked, wanting to get to know the huntress like all  
the others.  
  
She didn't say anything. She merely rouse from her position, and joined them by the fire on a log  
in between Miroku and Kagome.  
  
Kagome shot him a sharp glare to push him to apologize. "I'm sorry that I made you cut the fire  
wood earlier... It was my chore, and I shouldn't have done that..." He stammered as he spoke. In  
truth, he actually wasn't sorry, she'd seemed to have an easier time with it than he'd have, and  
she never had objected to it.  
  
"It alright. I'm just not used to doing such menial work... I prefer things to be more labor  
intensive, that way I feel like I did actual work that more than just I could benefit from." She  
spoke dryly, and after such continued slurping her oden, becoming quiet once more.  
  
  
This was the most she had said to them all day. But it wasn't how much she said that amazed  
them, it was what she had said.   
  
'MORE labor intensive' Sango thought. Miroku would always complain that it was too much for  
one person's chore... and here their new companion was complaining it wasn't enough! This just  
wasn't right. But, if she didn't complain, than there was no reason why she shouldn't do his  
chores if it was closer to her level than his other anticipated chores. (A/N: His list of other chores  
included: cleaning, if they were able to stay in a hut for a night, tending to wounds, if he were  
injured in battles, and mending any cloths that might be torn for what ever reason...)  
  
***  
  
It was completely dark when they finally decided it was time to go to bed. No one said it aloud,  
but there was the question of where Seiko would sleep. Everyone already had there positions,  
Kagome in her sleeping bag with Shippou, Sango on the ground with Kiarra, Miroku up against a  
nearby tree, and InuYasha would be up IN a nearby tree, all of which would be around the spot  
where the fire had been, lighting their small clearing with glowing embers.  
  
This question was soon answered as a silhouette was seen climbing up a tree, next to InuYasha's.  
The others soon fell asleep, but InuYasha saw her as she situated herself for the night. She  
pulled a oddly shaped scrap of fabric from her bag, and tied it to various branches toward the top  
of the tree. Then she lay in it as a hammock. A whistle sounded, and her fire hawk flew to her  
side as she too, fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
At some point during the night, InuYahsa had dosed off, but only for a moment. It was early in  
the morning, and darkness still flooded the clearing as morning dew collected on the grass floor.  
His ears were twitching, searching for sounds, but everything was still.  
  
But then, there was a far off sound of Seiko's whistle. 'How did that bitch sneak off without me  
hearing, damn it.' He continued to cure himself for not knowing when she'd left, on her own will  
no doubt. Miroku and the others were still sleeping and she wouldn't have been given any chores  
for such an early hour.  
  
So he leapt from his branch and headed in the direction that he'd heard her whistle. He was  
gonna find out what she was up to, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.  
  
  
  
*SAD* Just to let you all know, I will write the extra chappys I promised. But the thing is, that  
there might be a delay in getting them posted... You see, I'm reading "Gone With the Wind" for  
school *gag*, and my dad is pushing me to read more of it, and not as much on ff.net... So my  
plan is to keep writing my chapters off line, but unfortunately he's also limited my computer  
time, so as you can guess, I might not be able to get all of them up as planned... u_u' stupid book,  
it has 1024 pages and I'm only a little over half way through... Basically, the sooner I finish the  
book, the sooner I get my ff.net privileges back. So PLEASE bare with me. (Oh and btw, I do get  
to read any reviews and e-mail, so any words of encouragement would motivate me to keep  
reading that long, never-ending, hell of a damn BOOK *FRUSTRATED*...) Sorry, bout' that, I  
will put out SOME chappys while on 'punishment', but I can't put out the extriees until later.  
  
()()  
(_) "Damn Book" ~Bunny 


	9. Caugt Half Way There: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, nor have I stolen him... I didn't say there wasn't any  
kidnaping involved...  
  
Author Notes: Fiew, I actually was able to update this thing with that damned "Gone With the  
Wind" book still in the process of being read... u_u If any of you have read that book, or even  
seen it, you know my pain... What the hell am I saying! This is a damn InuYasha fan fic, not  
some, hate the longest book alive column! So, On with the story...  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 9: Caught Half Way There Part 1*~  
  
InuYasha broke into a run as soon as he was out of range from camp. He followed her faint scent,  
but he realized it was kind of difficult since it seemed to blend in with the scent of the damp  
earth.  
  
'What the hell does she do? It was enough putting up with her antics in Oki's hut, but now that  
we're on my terms, I WANT to know.' He recalled the few days when she hadn't even come to  
the hut at all. He was sure that she'd stayed in the woods, or where ever, and merely scent her  
notes with her fire hawk. That had fooled Oki, but now InuYasha wanted to find out what she  
was hiding from them, what Oki didn't seem to know.  
  
Her scent wound through the trees, throwing him off. 'I should have caught up with her by now'  
he thought as he slowed his pace. The whole situation was as if she knew he'd come, like her  
hawk, to the sound of her whistle. She was driving him further away from camp, running away,  
in a winding way, throwing him off course.  
  
It was when he'd come to a complete stop, standing in a small clearing, that he picked up her  
scent again.  
  
He was about to follow it, taking a few steps forward, when the blade of a sward came to his  
neck. Now her scent was heavy, no doubt it was her holding him at his life. But he didn't dare  
turn to face her, just a soon as he'd do that, she'd be sure to cut his throat.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, it's YOU." Seiko lowered the blade and placed it in it's holster, moveing around to face the  
hanyou. "What are you doing this far out anyway?" She moved away from him, continuing to  
where ever it was she was going, this time relatively inviting him to join her.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing."  
  
"Well, if you must know I was_" she was cut short as a insect yokai came rushing at them.  
  
InuYasha went pulled out the tetsusigia (A/N: Did I spell it right?) And with one slash the demon  
fell to the ground. He stood in silence with the blade in front of him until he was satisfied. He  
tuned around, "Now what was that you were say_" but she wasn't there. She'd run off again.  
  
  
***  
  
InuYasha gave up on chasing her around for the morning since the sun was beginning to rise, and  
Kagome and they others would be sure to wake up soon. By the time he found his way back to  
camp however, they were already awake and Sango was preparing breakfast.  
  
"Good morning InuYasha." Kagome said noticing him enter the clearing, with her normal cheer.  
  
"Good morning." InuYasha was slightly confused, but he brushed away those thoughts and took  
a seat next to Kagome near the fire. "How's your ankle?"  
  
"Oh... it's well, it still hurts a little."  
  
"A little?"  
  
She let out a sigh. "Fine, InuYasha, I hurt it again when I woke up."  
  
Sango let tried to contain the laugh, but was unsuccessful... "Go ahead... Ask her how she hurt  
it..." Another laugh escaped before she turned back to their breakfast.  
  
"Alright wench, how'd you hurt yourself this time?" He watched her as she stared into the dirt,  
avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I... was, um... I was trying to climb the tree." She pointed at the one he'd slept in that night.  
  
"Oi,why'd you want to do that?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to YOU. But you weren't there... and... I fell." She let out another sigh before  
putting her hands over her face to hide the blush that seemed to find her face. "Why weren't you  
there?" these words were quiet, as if he was the only one who she wanted to hear them, as if she  
were upset.  
  
He didn't answer her question. He simply picked her up from the ground, and jumped into the  
high branches of the tree with her in his arms.  
  
***  
  
Her eyes had been closed tightly, you'd think by now she'd be used to his actions as such, and  
she clung to his haori as if for dear life. It wasn't until he had her seated on his lap on a large  
branch, that she opened her eyes questioningly.  
  
Once she noticed her position on top of him in his muscular arms, she blushed darker and  
loosened her grip on his fire-rat. He looked at her with his golden eyes and she couldn't help but  
to tare her gaze. She would have pushed away, but she feared falling, but as long as she stayed as  
she was, she knew InuYasha wouldn't let her fall.  
  
"Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about, that was so important that you went and hurt  
yourself again to try and tell me?"  
  
"The shard. It's close, REALLY close."  
  
"Is that all?"   
  
"No. It... it seems to be coming closer... toward us."  
  
  
  
Sorry If that was a little short. But that's why I'm releasing more that one today... No, you didn't  
miss this chapter, they were put up around the same time. But feel free to review both... You see,  
I didn't want to leave this one such a cliffhanger, but it would have been TOO long if I put them  
both as one... Keep reading n_n 


	10. Caugt Half Way There: Part 2

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha, but there is still some question if I'm Rumiko Takashi's  
reincarnation, considering she's still alive.  
  
Author Notes: Well Dugh, there's not gonna be much to say here... Like I said in last chappy's  
footnotes, this was put out around the same time... so I already said what it was that I wanted to...  
JUST READ... you know you want to @_@ (now all of you staring at the screen are my  
hypnotized zombies... your first orders are to REVIEW...)  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 10: Caught Half Way There Part 2*~  
  
For the next few nights, the group stayed in the clearing, with a few adjustments. Now Kagome  
slept up in the tree with InuYasha. He didn't want her to get hurt again, and with every night the  
shikon shard's presence grew closer, so he wanted to be sure she was safe. Seiko had kept  
sneaking off in the mornings, but after the third day he caught her in the act of leaving, so she  
hadn't tried it again. Miroku had become more quiet than usual, especially around Seiko, and  
seemed to give her suspicious glances. This drove InuYasha to believe he knew something about  
her he wasn't telling them... telling him. Sango too, had a slight change. She ignored Miroku  
more, hanging her head down when he wouldn't talk to her, even if it was just that he didn't hear.  
The only one unfazed by the whole thing was Shippou, he had fun 'taking care' of Seiko's fire  
hawk, and even she didn't seem to mind his pampering to the combat bird.  
  
***  
  
Seiko had never snuck off in the nights. Until that night.  
  
It was brisk with fresh dew on the ground against her bare feet as she wandered away from camp.  
Her hart was racing as she ran from the clearing, ran and just kept going. She hadn't even  
bothered to call her fire hawk, there was no use in it if InuYasha could pick up her high pitch.  
  
She hadn't gotten far when InuYasha realized she was missing from her hammock. He gently  
placed Kagome on a soft patch of moss, she winch as he left her side as she'd done in the ridge.  
But, he kept going off toward Seiko's scent through the thick fog, not hesitating this time.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't long till he reached her. She was panting from exhaust, obviously trying to get away  
from something, not even noticing as InuYasha ran up beside her. She was fast for a human, but  
she was tired, and he could go on longer than her at this point.  
  
Eventually she slowed to a stop, collapsing on the floor of the woods. InuYasha decided to watch  
her from the bushes, it was probably safer if she didn't know he was there.  
  
From the first time he'd met her, she'd had nothing but an empty face, no sign of much emotion  
at all. But now, as she lay on the cold, hard ground, for the first time, he saw her cry. Tears rolled  
down her cheeks as though a waterfall, she gasped for breath, but it hardly came. She soon just  
lay there, weeping and breathing heavily.  
  
After a while she seemed to settle down, and sat up on the earth, wiping the remaining tears from   
her eyes. This looked like a good time to see what was wrong, and InuYasha moved from his  
place in the bushes.  
  
She hadn't notice him as he came around from behind her, so when his clawed hand was laid on  
her shoulder, she jumped, bringing her leg around to trip him. (A/N: every huntresses reaction to  
such a situation...)  
  
InuYasha received full impost of the blow, and no sooner than he hit the ground, was there a  
familiar blade at his neck.  
  
"Why are you here?" Seiko's voice was low. All weariedness had faded from her eyes, and now  
flashed of amber and red, from rage.  
  
"I... but... then..._ Oh shit." He was at loss of words, and the blade was pressed into his flesh, but  
not enough to cut... yet.  
  
"You are trying to kill me." She accused him as he looked at her both confused and helplessly.  
  
"I what?... NO!" He comprehended what she was saying as her eyes flashed, still fixed on his. "I  
would never try yo kill you... it's just you snuk off and_"  
  
She cut him off in stepping on his stomach, blade still fixed at his neck. "You best not be lying to  
me InuYasha. For next time, I wont hesitate." She removed the blade, and turned to head deeper  
into the woods.  
  
***  
  
"Seiko wait." He came to his feet and grabbed her arm roughly so she'd turn to face him. But she  
tried to pull away from his firm hold. As she pulled away his sharp claws unintentionally sunk  
into the flesh of her shoulder, as well as ripping her kimono.  
  
As she realized what had happened, she did not release a yelp of pain as others would have done,  
but instead, she looked from her wound then to his amber gaze, just as surprised as hers. Her eyes  
were wide as she stared at him momentarily, taking in all the pain. He quickly release his hand,  
but after he did so, she made a dash to the woods, clinging to her arm, blood dripping behind her.  
  
*****  
(A/N: Ooh, the tension. Nothing seems to go InuYasha's way lately does it. I mean the poor guy  
is trying to figure out Seiko's secret, but every time he follows, something happens to her that he  
couldn't really stop. Then by the time he gets back to camp, something happened there that he  
didn't prevent because he's off trying to figure out her... Sounds like a no win situation? Well, I  
guess you'll have to wait it out and see... *evil laugh* "I love manipulating these characters")  
*****  
  
InuYasha chased after her. Her blood's scent was easier to follow, so even as she'd wound  
through the trees, he could still follow.  
  
  
Her adrenalin was pumping and her heart raced as she sped through the trees. There were too  
many questions buzzing around her head to think, so she concentrated on finding a safe place, a  
place were she could treat her wound.  
  
After a while all of her fear had changed to fury, pushing her farther and faster than thought  
possible. As InuYasha chased her down, running, he hated to admit it but she was wearing him  
down. 'How does that wench run so damn fast?'  
  
Seiko soon reached a shallow of water, all was still around it, and she too stopped. For a moment  
she just stood there, eyes fixated on the sparkling water under the moon, while she caught her  
breath, slowing it to a average speed rather than so heavily.  
  
She wandered down by the water, sitting on a dry rock at it's edge. She moved her hand from the  
open wound and noticed the pain she should be feeling. The gouges were deep, and slashed right  
below her shoulder. She took off the kimono, which she'd have to repair later, and tossed it  
aside, revealing her bare shoulders and the sheer undershirt to the brisk night air.  
  
  
InuYasha smelled her blood more potently as he neared the clearing with the small pond. He  
slowed down, keeping watch on her from a safe distance. Her arm was stained of blood and it  
hung on the crumpled kimono roughly tossed. He saw her as she moved her hand from the  
wound that was of accident. There were deep, crimson gouges, and scratch marks from her  
movement as she pulled away. 'I would have never tried to stop her if I'd known it would come  
to this... I don't know what she thinks of me now... right before she'd accused me of trying to kill  
her then this... But every time I try to help, something bad happens...'  
  
  
She fumbled in her belt with bangles and pouches, until she found one she was looking for. From  
it she dumped a mixture of herbs onto the flat of the rock in front of her. She ripped a piece of  
cloth from the belt and hesitantly dampened it with the water. She smeared the herbs on the rag  
before tying it securely around her upper shoulder. Then she took a small amount of water in her  
hand and wiped the blood stains from the rest of her arm.   
  
She was hurt badly, and even though she didn't show signs of pain, InuYasha knew she was  
holding back. He could see the fear in her eyes, and never wanted to see it again.  
  
***  
  
Once he'd gathered his thoughts, he dashed back to camp to be sure that Kagome wasn't  
venerable for too long, he couldn't let his curiosity sidetrack him from the matter at hand. And  
that was that there was a demon nearing THEM, when they usually went away, hence hunting  
down the shards and not just waiting around for them.   
  
When he'd gotten back to camp, Kagome was shivering on the moss where he'd left her. He took  
her in his arms and bounded up into the tree once more. She unconsciously nuzzled her face into  
the warmth of his chest, smiling in her sleep, as he positioned them on the branch. "Good night  
Kagome, everything's gonna be okay." He said it in a mere whisper, not even meant for her ears.  
He gently kissed her forehead, then dosed off, embraced by her sweet smell.  
  
*****  
(A/N: This is where I'd normally end the chapter, but there is still ONE relatively important  
event still to come... so you get the bonus of it being longer... *smiles* enjoy, I hope)  
*****  
  
It was dawn by the time Seiko had returned to the clearing of camp. She was week, but didn't  
really show it. She didn't bother to climb back into the tree, she just slumped to it's base and fell  
asleep.   
  
***  
  
The morning was thick with fog as InuYasha woke up, feeling Kagome shift in his arms. The air  
was moist, and he could hardly see his companions as he searched the grounds. "InuYasha."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's here."  
  
With that he gathered her in his arms for a better hold, then jumped from the tree. He placed her  
lightly on the ground near Sango, as the others had woken from all the movement.  
  
"Kagome, InuYasha, what's wrong?" Sango asked, rubbing her eyes, Kiarra stretching beside  
her.  
  
"The demon with the shard is here." InuYasha told her, putting a clawed finder over Kagome's  
lips, indicating that she shouldn't speak. "Watch her. I'm gonna see if I can figure out where it is  
in this mess..." searching the fog with his amber gaze, then leaving the girls to fend for  
themselves.  
  
He found his way to Miroku, who was now being awakened by Seiko, at his side. "You might  
want to come with me." He said, gazing down at the huntress. "Miroku, you should go with  
Kagome and Sango... and find Shippou." He directed, remembering the kitsune.  
  
Seiko looked upon the face of the monk still seated at the bottom of the tree, then up to the  
hanyou. "I will not." she told him flatly. With their blank looks directed at her, she continued.  
"My whole reason in joining you in this 'quest' was to protect and take care of Miroku under HIS  
servitude." She folded her arms much like the classic InuYasha 'stubborn look'. "Not unless  
instructed by him." She cocked and eyebrow at InuYasha as if daring him to keep pushing her.  
  
"It's alright Seiko." Miroku spoke up, breaking their silent clash. "InuYasha is trying to protect  
all of us. There is a dangerous yokai around, and he thinks it best for you to go with him, them  
I'd have to agree."  
  
With that the matter was settled. Miroku rose from his position and went off toward Sango and  
Kagome, leaving Seiko to the orders of InuYasha.  
  
***  
  
He led her to the outskirts of the clearing through the fog, so that no-one would hear them. "How  
good of a hunter are you?"  
  
"Feh." she looked away from him as if the question was absurd.   
  
"I'm serious bitch! How good are you?"  
  
"Why the hell would you want to know?"  
  
(A/N: Is it just me, or is Seiko a lot like InuYasha? But notice that this is the first time she's let  
her manners slip... she always held back the 'fowl language' but now it's like she doesn't care.)  
  
InuYasha, becoming frustrated, placed his hand lightly over the wrap of cloth, sensing the pain  
flood through her from that point. "Because, I need to know if you can protect yourself, and fight,  
or if you need to be off to the sidelines with the brat and Kagome!" She knocked his hand away  
and turned in the direction that they'd came, when she suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Her  
brows lowered as she turned back to him.   
  
"Run."  
  
It was then that he realized what she'd noticed. There was the sound of a all-to-close yokai, with  
the shikon shard no doubt. It was running toward them as they fled the area, Seiko was still week  
from the night's incident, and he heard her heart race, she was barely being able to go on. 'Why  
is the demon coming after US? Shouldn't it be going to Kagome, she's the one with the shards...'  
  
The demon was gaining on them. InuYasha could hear it's breath as it drew closer. He looked  
back to see what kind of yokai it was, but the fog was too thick to see.  
  
Seiko began to stumble, so InuYasha moved closer to her, heaving her over his shoulder as he  
ran, now able to reach his top speed. But it was no use, the demon would outlast them with the  
power of the shard, and he'd need energy if there was going to be a fight.  
  
***  
  
From the point he'd set Seiko down, to the time he was knocked to the ground by a strong blow  
from the depths of the fog, InuYasha was oblivious to exactly what it was he was fighting. When  
he hit the ground, he remembered blacking out a little after.  
  
At some point during their battle, Seiko must have regained strength. For when his vision was  
blurring with the heavy dizziness, he saw a agile figure with the green haori pants and a sheer,  
bloodstained top lunge at the creature through the clearing fog. She must have forced the yokai to  
retreat, for when he awakened, there was no indication of remains from the creature about the  
clearing... the same clearing where Seiko had gone to cry.  
  
InuYasha had awakened a while later to the faint scent of pine and jasmine that was Seiko. She  
was cleaning a wound on his head with a damp cloth, kneeling by his side. The sun had risen,  
and the fog cleared, revealing the place they were at.  
  
InuYasha motioned to get up, but Seiko pushed him down again, pointing out a large gouge in  
his arm, yet to heal. "Rest."  
  
"But what about_" she placed a finger over his lips as he'd done to Kagome earlier.  
  
'They're fine. After the yokai cleared out I went to check on them. No-one was hurt, but Miroku  
wanted me to make sure you'd be alright." She tore her gaze from his, treating his wounds with  
some more of the herbs from the pouch at her belt. He noticed her own bandage had slipped from  
her wound on her upper arm. His eye's widened when he noticed that it was now merely an  
indent below her shoulder, almost to the point of a scar. But as her eyes noticed the surprise in  
his, he tore his gaze to think of how this might fit with everything else he knew... but it just  
didn't seem fit.  
  
  
  
*smiles* How'd you like THAT?...and InuYasha isn't even completely sure of how Seiko  
managed to get the demon to leave... *evil laugh* What do you think Seiko's secret is, hm? If  
any of you guess this one, I'm gonna put up 100 chppys (shows how confident I am that you  
wont...)  
  
()()  
(u_u) I have to get back to "Gone With the Wind" now... See ya. (Please Review) ~Bunny 


	11. Nice One, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't OWN InuYasha, but that could all be changed with the right rosary...  
  
Author Notes: Lets see... I've decided to lay off on the Inu / Seiko moments for a while... That is  
actually supposed to be the sub-story (you know, in the background), and I've been pressing it a  
little more than I should be... besides it's about time I put in some more Inu / Kag fluff n_n...  
  
Here I go again... trying to talk to my readers / reviewers.  
  
First of all, I would like to ask where Artemis Moon and Yami Armageddon went off to  
*clueless*... And I believe that Ice Dagger, WarGrowl90, and Kagome-chan have officially  
disappeared...  
  
Aside from that I will talk about the most recent of matters...  
  
Kaylana - Not even one little guess? Well, maybe later when you have more info...  
  
Max & CX-chan - You both think that Seiko is a hanyou... Well, it's a good guess considering  
the limited information I've released, but the answer is still 'no'. But I do promise that as the  
story progresses, and more information is revealed (slowly of course) that everything will fit  
together... even suddle actions that were in previous chapters even now, will come into play...  
*evil laugh* By the way... even if she were hanyou (which she isn't) InuYasha still would have  
smelt the faint traces of yokai in her...  
  
Bubbles1612 - That was the first threat I've received from writing this fic... *shocked* Well,  
because you're so motivated, I guess I'll just have to meet your demands and keep writing...  
*smiles*  
  
Imoen - Thank you for understanding my grief about reading that *cough* book (more like a  
damned death sentence if you ask me...) I'm enjoying your fic "Slave To Love" a lot, so I'm  
requesting it to all of my readers right now... Hope you update it soon, it was evil how you ended  
Chapter 18... u_u'  
  
Well, this is getting a little TOO long, so I guess I'll just get on with the story...  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 11: Nice One, Kagome*~  
  
After Seiko was satisfied in bandaging his back and head, she went to the other side of the  
clearing to continue mending her, now cleaned, kimono top, from where InuYasha had ripped it.  
She let him go back to camp, but remained in the small clearing to finish her work (also mending  
his haori from the fight).   
  
As InuYasha left, he tore the herb soaked bandages from his bare chest, mumbling "damned  
wench... who does she think she is... I am a hanyou, we heal faster than humans... why the hell  
WAS she healed..." He continued the rest of his cements in his head, for he neared the clearing  
where they'd set up camp.  
  
  
***  
  
"InuYasha." Kagome rose from her place around the fire, where breakfast was being prepared,  
and rushed toward the hanyou as fast as she could. But it didn't have very good results with her  
ankle, so instead of embracing him, she stumbled into his arms.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, looking at her with concern as she clung to his arms for support.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." She lifted her gaze to his, running a finger over the  
remaining bandage on his head.  
  
He gave her a smirk then helped her over to her place at the fire.  
  
"We were worried about you InuYasha, and when Seiko returned to the clearing without you, I...  
I thought... I thought we'd lost you." Kagome said as he seated her to his side by the fire.  
  
"Oi wench, you wont get rid of me that easy."  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, Seiko returned to the clearing (in her now repaired kimono) along with  
InuYasha's mended haori. She tossed it at him, then sat down near the fire with the rest of them,  
next to Miroku. InuYasha noticed a questionable glance at her from the monk as she joined  
Kagome and Sango's conversation, it was something about weaponry and how Sango wanted to  
teach Kagome better aim with her bow.  
  
The whole time, Miroku was silent, and looked at his servant as if with doubt and intrigue. This  
put more thoughts into the hanyous head. 'Does he know something about her that he isn't telling  
us?... I'll have to ask him about it...'  
  
Once the girls conversation was over, they decided to set up a target and Sango would help her  
practice. Seiko had some chores to do (laundry, cleaning, fire wood...) So she said she'd teach the  
girls to hunt another day, if it would be alright with Miroku.  
  
***  
  
"InuYasha, I'm gonna go practice archery with Sango, kay?" Kagome moved across the clearing,  
retrieving her bow from a nearby branch. She slung the arrows over her shoulder in their pouch,  
and headed into the woods with Sango.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Is there something bothering you InuYasha? Miroku asked once the others were out of the  
clearing.  
  
  
"Hai." He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I should be asking you that monk." He directed a glare his the clueless companion.  
  
"What for?" He backed away some, not knowing what to expect of the hanyou.  
  
"You know something about Seiko, and you aren't telling us. Aren't you?"  
  
Mirkou stopped backing away, and looked at InuYasha, then speaking in a firm tone. "I only  
know what I know, and it isn't enough to tell."  
  
"Don't speak in fucking riddles to me damn it! I've seen the way you look at her. Now, what do  
you know?"   
  
Miroku sighed. "Such vulgar language InuYasha, you really should work on that... All I know is  
that she has an inconsistent life-force. I've never seen someone have such drastic changes  
constantly in their ora, I don't exactly know what to think about it..."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"It's just... just... it doesn't seem to be of human nature." He'd lowered his voice as he spoke of  
his suspicions.  
  
"She's NOT human?!"  
  
"I wouldn't say that... She has all the signs of being mortal, I just don't think that anyone who  
seems so calm all the time could have such dramatic mood shifts and not even show it..."  
  
"Hai. Thank you Miroku-sama." He got up and went to see how Kagome was doing with her  
archery, thinking about what Miroku had said.  
  
***  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Kagome had shot an awry arrow, which ricocheted off of a nearby tree, and was  
headed straight for Seiko, who was returning from the spring with the laundry.  
  
Before anyone knew what happened, The laundry fell to the ground, and Seiko was left standing.  
She had caught the arrow, only but an inch or so from her forehead. "Oh no, all my laundry, dirty  
again..." she bent down to gather the cloths, mumbling under her breath. "You might want to  
work on that one... But hopefully next time it will go toward the enemy instead!" she yelled to  
Kagome who was in aw over what had just happened. Seiko stood up with the cloths under her  
arm, and she threw the arrow toward the two girls, hitting the center of the target they had set up.  
  
  
Inuyasha just came within rang of where they were, seeing the arrow hit the target. Of course,  
he'd missed Kagome's little incident, and had thought she was the one who made the shot.  
  
"Nice one, Kagome."  
  
"Feh." She gave him a glare, thinking he'd seen her almost kill Seiko, then mocking her.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
I hope that wasn't too short... I mean, I'm trying to section off the different events that I need to  
include. Did I do okay in backing off the 'stalker Inu' topic? I DID mention Seiko in his little  
conversation with Miroku, but that has a big part in her 'secret'... Sorry in advance, because next  
chapter I anticipate another 'Inu stalker' moment... but maybe I'll throw in some pointless fluff  
with him and Kagome to make up for it. Plus I have to put in more about Sango, and especially  
Shippou O_O' my poor little kitsune... I need him to become more active, SOON *upset*. R&R  
  
()()  
(u_u) zzzzz (my reaction to "Gone With the Wind") ~Bunny *smiles* 


	12. Hearts Forlorn

Disclaimer: If I win the lottery... the first thing I'm gonna do is buy out Rumiko Takashi, then I  
really will own InuYasha. But, for now, I don't u_u...  
  
Author Notes: Oi, I got banned from the computer for the past few days... I couldn't even type up  
the chapters, let alone post them... Well I wont go into THOSE details, but I will mention a few  
other things. First of all, I plan on compensating for those chapters I've missed, plus (for those of  
you who are getting tired of the awkward moments with 'mysterious huntress' here, as I am) I've  
decided to definitely lay off on that, big time (so I can have more pointless fluff like in the first  
few chapters) *cheers*. Well, I will HAVE TO put in a few scenes, but that's just to make the  
story move along, but I'll try not to ramble on so much... As always, thanks for the reviews, and I  
hope to get more of a response from those to come... Oh, and if anyone has any ideas of  
something BIG that could center Shippou for a while, I'd greatly appreciate it. n_~ -Bunny  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 12: Heart's Forlorn*~  
~* yearning for something more*~  
  
Sango looked over at him. He was so peaceful while he slept. It was a shame she hadn't taken the  
time to realize this before he'd met Oki... now she didn't stand a chance. The only thing she'd  
gotten from Miroku lately was a gentle look, and some help with the cooking... InuYasha had  
been forgetting to check the food. Sure, she didn't particularly like it when he groped her oh-so-  
often, but now... now things were just, off.  
  
'I have to think of a way to get Miroku back... the old Miroku'   
  
Of course, she was referring to the pervert who was constantly asking beautiful young women to  
bare his child with no prevail, but this time... this time, she'd do things differently.  
  
***  
  
Kagome stirred as she felt the wind in her hair. The cool morning air of the forest was rushing  
past her. She opened her eye's to see that InuYasha had taken her from their branch, and was  
bounding farther into the woods with her in his arms, in the dark of morning loom.  
  
He looked down at her with his amber gaze, and gave her a slight grin as he looked back to the  
direction of which he was running.  
  
"InuYasha, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." She nuzzled her face into his warm chest, and reached up to rub an open ear.  
"Close your eyes."  
  
***  
  
Within minutes, InuYasha came to a halt. He set her lightly on the ground beside him.  
  
"Okay, now you can open them."  
  
It was beautiful. They were in a clearing at the top of a cliff. But below them in the valleys, was a  
series of waterfalls, the light of dawn playing brilliantly upon the sparkling water. She'd never  
scene such beauty in her time, and all she could do was stare at the sight.  
  
"Why did you bring me here InuYasha?"  
  
"Well, part of it was for the view. I remembered coming here with my mom when I was little, but  
it's been so long since I've been back."  
  
"What was the other part?"  
  
"It's about time you learn to fight."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Okay, that could be a little too soft for InuYasha, but I had to put it in... I mean,  
anonymously taking Kagome in her slumber, to see the sun rise! Well, I thought it was sweet, a  
little romantic too. And because of that, I hope you like the next part... n_~  
  
*****  
  
He showed her how to swing a punch, and knock someone down with the right kick. She was  
doing okay, but still a little hesitant. For this he decided it would be best if she practiced with  
him, after all, she wouldn't exactly do damage to him, and if she did by accident he'd sure heal  
better than Miroku would.  
  
After Kagome caught her breath, she began to square off with InuYasha. He was going easy on  
her, and she knew it... for that he would pay.  
  
The first few times she tried to so much as knock him down, didn't end how she wanted. She'd  
go for a swing to his stomach, but he'd catch her arm, and push her to the ground, and all to  
easily at that.  
  
"SIT!" Wham. This was the part InuYasha did not like at all. When Kagome would get extra  
frustrated in the fight, she'd yell out that damned word and send him to the ground.  
  
"Oi wench! You might want to try getting me to the ground WITHOUT the rosary this time!"  
  
"You just don't like it when I send you to the ground InuYasha. And I can, wether you like the  
method I choose or not."  
  
"Fine bitch. Just don't get all carried away with your little luxury. If I remember right, it was  
YOU who fucking wanted to learn to fight in the first place... Now, if you can't even knock ME  
down, think about what might happen if you were up against Naraku, or any yokai for that  
matter."  
  
"Okay, InuYasha, lets try again."  
  
She put up her fists as she approached the hanyou. She threw a punch for his jaw, but missed,  
and he caught her wrist, swinging it around behind her back in a hold. But she brought her elbow  
back into his chest, releasing her arm. Before he had a chance to recover from this move, which  
he hadn't taught her, she came around with a kick to his stomach. Then she forced him to the  
ground in a pin position atop his chest, that he couldn't throw her off with.  
  
He looked up at her in surprise, as she panted, catching her breath. "See it's not so bad, getting  
knocked down, is it." He felt her hold loosen as she looked down at him.  
  
Still in the position that bound him to the hard earth, InuYasha prepared to throw her off, after  
all, he wasn't going to be beaten that easily.  
  
He was moving under her to push her off, when her arms became taught once more forcing him  
still... and her lips came to his, forcing out his passion. It was a deep fiery kiss, as she held him  
down, and he only made it deeper. But, when she pulled away from him at last, he flung her from  
atop his chest, then pinning her to the ground.  
  
"You shouldn't let your guard down." Then he lowered his head to hers for another kiss.  
  
***  
  
Her heart raced as he approached her. Had he seen her staring, or did he just want to ask her  
something since Seiko had the day off. Miroku wouldn't brake his commitment to Oki, she was  
sure of it.  
  
"Sango." He whispered, not wanting to wake the kitsune in her lap.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You look awfully comfortable with that kit. Would you like me to make breakfast this  
morning?" This was odd. Miroku never offered to do anything, he'd even managed to con Seiko  
into doing all of his chores, and then some.  
  
"That would be nice. The supplies are in my bag."  
  
"Alright." He turned to leave when Sango brought a hand up, and caught his arm.  
  
"um... er... Miroku... thanks." She blushed slightly at her loss of words. She didn't exactly know  
what to say, let alone how to say it.  
  
He smiled at her, she could see the lust in his eyes, yet he managed to restrain. "Your welcome  
Sango-sama." Then he moved away to fulfil the task.  
  
  
  
n_n Okay, I hope some of you are happy, InuYasha and Kagome got together... The one thing I  
had to be sure of in that part was the fact that KAGOME was the one to make the first move on  
InuYasha.... in most fics it's the other way around... well, it makes things interesting... Well, I'm  
gonna go right now, winter break is here, and I want to finish that book ASAP... O_O I can't  
believe I'm actually becoming interested in it *shocker*... I'll update either tomorrow or Sunday,  
depending on how motivated I am to write... reviews usually do that to me, but hey, it isn't that  
much to ask... See you   
  
()()  
(n_~) ~Bunny 


	13. It Could Never Last

Disclaimer: I'm probably gonna get InuYasha for Christmas... but until then, I don't own him.  
  
Author Notes: First, I would like to congratulate Kaylana for being the first person to review the  
past few chapters *applause*... Another thing, last chappy was kind of short, so I've decided to  
try and extend this one *more applause*... Lastly, *drum-role* I'm getting oh-so-near to the end  
of "Gone With the Wind" and when I AM finished... you all get and extra special surprise!  
*crickets are heard*... What? - tough crowd  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 13: It Could Never Last*~  
  
Kagome was stretched out on the soft, warm, earth, high above the sparkling valley. She couldn't  
believe that she had just exposed her love for him, after so long. She sighed, absently tossing a  
rock over the edge to see it 'ker-plunk' down below in the clear waters.  
  
InuYasha came and sat beside her, gazing down into the valley. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome  
asked, not tearing her gaze from the view.  
  
"Not more beautiful than you." He gently lifted her face to look at his, being sure not to cut her.  
  
(A/N: I didn't want him to call her wench, but not koi either... so I just left it that way. Oh, and  
'no', they haven't 'slept together' in an intimate sense... they're just resting from the 'fighting'...  
though I'm not exactly sure how I could call it that, when half the time they were practically  
making out u_u *sigh*...)  
  
She sat up in her spot, and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the cheek, then resting her head on  
his shoulder. "I'm not sure how long it has been... you know, since we've been alone together..."  
InuYasha slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You know what would cool us off?" He stood up with her, and began to walk away from the  
edge of the cliff.  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"This." He turned, running straight for the edge, lunging off of it.  
  
Kagome pulled closer to him in fright, not even able to scream. Soon, they were taken into the  
depths of the clear waters, once below, a refreshing intensity in the plunge.  
  
***  
  
"Sango-sama, is this all we have?" He held up a few random packets of instant ramen and soba  
dishes.   
  
"Well, yeah. We haven't been in a town for about a week, and Kagome hasn't been able to go  
home for supplies either..." She patted Shippou's head now that he woke up, but he pretended to  
sleep, for she would pop small marcels of chocolate in his mouth, and he got the message. After  
all, he'd want chocolate any day, compared to Miroku's 'cooking'...  
  
He let out a sigh, mumbling under his breath. "I swear, the one day I give Seiko the day off, and  
she could actually be of some use... she IS a huntress after all, why doesn't she actually hunt..."  
He looked over at the sleeping figure at the base of another tree. She always looked so calm,  
never had much of an expression on her face... even in her sleep.  
  
"You know Miroku, if you wanted my help, all you have to do is ask." She spoke, opening one  
eye slightly to look at him. "I AM a huntress, and I like to hunt."  
  
Miroku was speckless. Had she actually heard what he said!  
  
"Alright then, don't ask. But I'm going to get some meat. If you want some, than you'll just have  
to catch it yourself." She stood from the tree and let out a high pitched whistle. Her fire hawk  
flew to her shoulder, and she headed into the woods.  
  
***  
  
"What was that for bitch?!" InuYasha gasped as he returned to the surface of the waters. He and  
Kagome had been dunking each other, well, he was dunking her. Every time Kagome tried to get  
close enough to dunk him, he'd always turn it around, and push her under instead. But this time,  
she had yelled out his favorite word, sending him to the depths of the water without touching  
him.  
  
"It serves you right! You're already a better swimmer than me, but you keep pushing me down  
without giving me a chance, baka." She continued swimming away toward the shore. She needed  
a rest for real, and InuYasha just wouldn't cut her a break.  
  
She was just a few feet away from the shore, now wading in the shallow depths of water, when  
and arm slipped around her waist. "InuYasha, I'm tired, let me go_" She was cut off as he swung  
her around to him, lowering her into another kiss. She deepened it as he picked her up in his arms  
and took her back into the waters.  
  
"You can rest later koi." He whispered as he pulled away, nipping her lip. She brought him back  
into a kiss, as he carried her through the water.  
  
***  
  
"Here you go Shippou-chan." Seiko said popping a piece of venison into his mouth. After seeing  
what Miroku had prepared for breakfast, she couldn't help but to take pity on the kit. He sat in  
her lap, stroking her fire hawk. The kitsune liked this extra attention, especially since Kagome  
was off with InuYasha somewhere.  
  
"Thank's Seiko... Where DID you learn to hunt anyways?..." He munched on the meat as she  
spoke.  
  
"Well, when I was a little girl, my father taught me everything he knew. You see, he didn't have  
a son to pass his skills and techniques down to, so he passed them to me instead... He was even  
the one who gave me that fire hawk you're petting there."  
  
"Wow. It must've been nice to have someone teach you all that... my dad died a while ago." The  
kit's head lowered.  
  
"I understand Shippou-chan. My dad died when I was little too." She patted him on the head, and  
handed him another piece of meat. "It'll get better, I promise."  
  
***  
  
It was about mid-day when InuYasha made his way up the cliff with Kagome on his back. They  
laid out on the rocks, sun beaming down on their backs. They had been soaked in the valley's  
water, and every bit of clothing stuck to them tightly.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted their cloths to dry, she quite enjoyed seeing the definition of  
InuYasha's muscular body. After all, his haori wasn't exactly the tightest fitting piece clothing in  
the world. As for InuYasha, he enjoyed seeing Kagome's curves as she lay beside him, drenched  
as well.  
  
"InuYasha."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I just remembered... when exactly are we going to get back to camp? We can't just leave the  
others all alone all day..."  
  
"I already told Miroku that I'd be teaching you to fight today. I didn't want any interruptions, so  
I'm sure he'll understand why we're gone."  
  
"But what if that yokai shows up again? Seiko barely held it off after you were knocked out."  
  
"I don't KNOW what it was that Seiko did. But right now it's daylight, so the three of them  
would be able to take care of it themselves... Anyway, I doubt it will show up soon, especially  
since you're with me, and not at camp."  
  
"Then why did it chase after you and Seiko?"  
  
***  
  
"Okay, okay..." Miroku was being swarmed by annoyed companions. His breakfast wasn't  
exactly the best, and now it was time for lunch, but he was being too stubborn to actually ask  
Seiko to hunt for them to have something decent. "Alright... Seiko-sama, would you please go  
hunt for something to serve as our lunch?"  
  
"Fine." There was a sharp whistle and she and her fire hawk, yet again, disappeared into the  
woods.  
  
***  
  
It was in a matter of minutes when Seiko stopped running. She paused, listening to the sounds of  
the forest, with a dagger in hand. A twig snapped some fifty feet off, and she through the dagger  
straight toward the small creature.  
  
But before it reached the target, a clawed hand came from behind a tree and caught it mid-air.  
The yokai stepped from behind the tree to examine the huntress, slowly approaching her, fiddling  
with the dagger.  
  
"We meet again Lord Sesshomarou."  
  
  
  
Okay, so it wasn't that much longer... O_O Fluffy knows Seiko, that could be a twist... well don't  
stare at me, I only have a vague idea of where it's going... Did I spell his name right, if not, tell  
me, so next chapter I can have it right... but this one I only had it once so I don't really care if it's  
a mistake or not... Aside from that, I NEED INPUT! I did incorporate more of Shippou this  
chapter (cutie*) but I still need to put him in the spotlight at some point... and Kiarra has  
mysteriously disappeared... u_u *overload* Now I have to go, I really should read MORE of  
"Gone with the Wind", let's just hope I finish it by the end of winter break...  
  
()()  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	14. If Only to Know

Disclaimer: Well, if I can't have InuYasha, than I'll settle for the Shikon-no-tama instead!  
*power at last* (reaches for the jewel... gets hand sliced off... ak, I can't type) Okay, maybe not...  
  
Author Notes: *Smiles* This is my Christmas Eve update... can't wait until tomorrow (of corse  
there WONT be an update, for obvious reasons... a holiday, duh) Anyways, I was an evil person  
in ending it where I did last, but who ever said I was an angel... this one is probably going to be a  
cliffhanger too *evil laugh*... Okay then, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 14: If Only to Know*~  
  
"We meet again Lord Sesshoumarou." Seiko lowered the new blade in her hand, and returned it  
to her belt.  
  
"I'm surprised you're still alive Leritopuku (lair - a - toe - poo - ku)." He approached within a  
few feet of her and held out the blade for it's return, but she did not take it from him.  
  
"Don't call me that." She let out a low whistle, and the fire hawk snatched the dagger from  
Sesshoumarou's clawed hand, and flew off into the trees.  
  
"A fine bird you have there." He said, shifting his gaze as it disappeared into the bare branches.  
  
"That it is." She was stern with him, and did not take her eyes from his position for a moment.  
They were not friends, and she had no intention of pretending as such.  
  
"How much would you want for it? After all, humans don't live forever, and I'm sure it should  
have a master who could actually handle it's power..." Seiko did not respond to this. "I must  
admit, it is amazing that any human could obtain such a combat bird of prey, and train it as such  
too." He smirked, grazing a claw of poison down her cheek. "You never change Leritopuku. Let  
it go."  
  
He was not referring to the fire hawk that she had trained since she was a child, but a dark past  
that she would never seem to move on from, that he knew as well.  
  
"Erti mono ker hasitaz untiyego... Basonti aragute hash ner. Feh." (You have no right to say that  
yokai... Especially after what you've done... Feh) She tore her gaze from his, turning to leave.  
  
"You shouldn't let guard down wench." His claws, dripping of feared poison, came to her,  
slashing the back of her neck. She let out a gasp of pain, whistling for her hawk.   
  
"Now you'll see how well I CAN handle it!" She let out a series of whistles and gestures as the  
bird attacked him. Sesshoumarou dodged some of the attacks, but the fire hawk had incredible  
speed, and he couldn't get any blows in himself. Despite his many slashing motions, they only  
cut through the brisk air.  
  
He only turned to leave once the bird had clamped it's sharp beak onto his arm, cutting all the  
way to the bone. "You stink of my half brother. Perhaps, he should be in on your little charade."  
  
She let out a sharp whistle, signaling it's return to her, in a retreat. "He will know soon enough as  
it is... Barrasonti dom hish meil almostivu..." With that she turned to leave, she still had some  
hunting to do for lunch, and could not afford another distraction from the Western Land's Lord.  
  
But Shesshoumarou remained, clenching his arm. The thing about fire hawks was not only their  
strength, but the fact that their saliva acted like an acid, so even as a yokai could heal from the  
wound of it's bite... they would be scarred forever...  
  
'Remember me by the scar of my hawk... Feh, that gypsy bitch... what business does she have in  
my mind, let alone my arm... heh, we will see Seiko, if my bastard brother really can handle the  
truth...'  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Ak! Tell me that wasn't too OOC for Fluffy?! I couldn't exactly have him WIN against  
Seiko's fire hawk... it would die! So, this is what I did to keep with the story, so hopefully  
everyone's happy... Well, except maybe Shesshoumarou, but that's beside the point...  
  
For those of you who didn't pick up all my little hints... part of Seiko's thingamagiggy is that  
she's a gypsy... That's why she can speak another language, well THE LANGUAGE...ya know,  
of the gypsies... Anyways, that's also why Fluffy called her Leritopuku, which is her gypsy  
name... But that isn't all of her secret, no duh (everything wouldn't fit if it were)...  
  
*****  
  
Kagome's clothes were nearly dry, and her stomach nearly empty. She sat up only to hear  
InuYasha's stomach rumble as well. "I guess we better get something to eat." She went over to  
her pack, which had been thrown roughly into the bushes, and began digging through it. There  
wasn't much, all she was able to find were a few packs of instant ramen and three Crunch bars.  
"Do you think we'll be able to cook this? It isn't quite as good plain..."  
  
"Yeah, I'll just go down the valley for some water. You can get some firewood, alright koi." He  
pushed himself from the rocks and was ready to climb down, when Kagome caught his wrist.  
  
She laid a soft kiss on his silky lips, just enough to tease him. Then she whispered faintly "Hurry  
back."  
  
After she let go, he jumped beyond the cliff, and continued to climb down. "I will!"  
  
***  
  
InuYasha reached the valley below and was filling Kagome's canteen with water, when a  
familiar scent reached him... it was of his half brother.  
  
  
InuYasha's gaze lifted from his task. He searched the land around him, he was close, yet couldn't  
seem to find him. "Damn it Sesshoumarou! I know you're there! Just fucking come out already!"  
  
A voice was heard from behind him. "My dear little brother... What makes you so sure I'm here  
for you?" InuYasha growled as he stepped out from behind the tree and began walking toward  
him.   
  
"I see you've made even less of yourself recently... Honestly, falling in love with a human girl,  
even after being a hanyou yourself..." He drew out the word human as if it were a poison, and  
this only made InuYasha deepen his growl, a definite warning. 'No-one talks about Kagome like  
that!' Sesshoumarou gave an evil smirk. "Well, I'm not exactly here for THAT, now am I...  
There's another human bitch with you, that is of more concern. You see, I think you've been  
putting your nose where it doesn't belong InuYasha. Feh, Seiko is not one to be tampered with."  
He grazed his brothers cheek with a threatening claw. "Remember that." Then he turned, and  
disappeared into the woods. As he left, InuYasha noticed a new mark on one of his arms, a scar  
rather...  
  
  
  
Oi, I thought this was going to be longer... guess not u_u *sigh*... Well I hope you people liked  
it, maybe now that you have more info on 'Leritopuku' you can put in a guess at what else she's  
hiding... what Sesshy didn't tell. u_u Everything should start to make sense soon... I hope. Please  
R&R, and have a very happy holiday!!!  
  
()()  
(n_n) See you Thursday hopefully... ~Bunny 


	15. Beginning To Notice

Disclaimer: If Inu were to mysteriously get lost... would it be wrong to keep him?... No purchase  
necessary.  
  
Notes: Oi!!! It's been TOO long since I've updated... no thanks to my dad... There'll be hell to  
pay for that! On X-Mas Eve (you know... my last update) he decided that he was going to keep  
me off the computer until I'd read the next 100 pages of that damned book! Well, I put up with  
that, and I eventually got back to the computer... but not 2 hours of typing and reading other  
updates combined (it does take a long time!) He decides that I need to read another hundred!  
What the fuck?! It was hardly worth it if you ask me! I mean times were busy enough with the  
holiday season's activities, let alone having time to read 100 damn pages of "Gone With the  
Wind"!!!... *takes a deep breath* but it okay now... I hope everyone had a happy holiday, and  
enjoy this next chapter... R&R n_~ thanx  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 15: Beginning to Notice*~  
  
"Oi InuYasha, it's NOT ready yet! Now go over there and wait." She pointed to the rocks above  
the sparkling valley, as he hovered over her, anxiously wanting the ramen.  
  
"Fine wench." He moved from his position behind her and sat on the edge of the rocks across the  
clearing.  
  
"It might not seem so long if you wouldn't watch it so closely... You act like it's going to  
disappear or something." She turned from the pot as the contents were cooking, and sat by the  
fire.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me today?"  
  
She bit her lip, turning from his gaze as a wave of red came over her face. "I... um... er...you...  
and then..." She let out a sigh from her loss of words. "I like you InuYasha... a lot. I'm not sure  
how, or why... I just do..." There was a brief pause before she spoke again, and in such a soft  
voice that if InuYasha didn't have advanced senses he wouldn't have picked up the words. "I've  
wanted to do that for the past few years that we've been together... I just didn't know how..."  
  
A clawed hand was felt on her shoulder as his lips came to her cheek. And in an equally quiet  
voice he whispered in her ear. "Me too."  
  
Glub, glub, glub. "Oh no!" Kagome yelled as the bot began to boil over, putting steam in the fire  
below it. She tore from InuYasha's embrace and tended to the food.  
  
"Oh Shit, that's just as bad as if it were to disappear!"  
  
***  
  
Miroku silently ate the squaw that Seiko had caught and cooked. He couldn't help but to look at  
her in nervous glances. There was a strange energy coming from her... not demonic or  
possessive, but definitely not human... Truth be told, he didn't know WHAT it was... all he knew  
was that it was foreign to an ora, and it always seemed stronger when she was frustrated or angry.  
Despite her blank expressions and nonchalant movements, this energy was what gave away her  
true feelings, usually negative, and it intimidated Miroku more than any dagger she possessed.  
  
Sango also ate in silence. Seiko had nothing to say, and Shippou was off trying to catch the fire  
hawk as it flew absently above the clearing. She couldn't help but to stare at the monk across the  
flames. It was torturous to finally realize her feelings for him, passion building up inside, and not  
able to do anything about it. He had a commitment to Oki now, and how she wanted to rid of that  
obstruction. The temptation alone was torment, as she looked into his bold features, illuminated  
by the fire before him.  
  
"What is it Sango-cun?" As he glanced to his companions, he noticed her staring at him, and she  
snapped out of her thoughts of passion.  
  
"Oh... it's nothing hiroshi-sama... it's nothing..."  
  
'That seems to be happening a lot lately... I wonder why she has been staring so... She never  
would before...... before Oki. Could it be?... Is Sango...'  
  
***  
  
"Gomen InuYasha. I should have been paying more attention to it..." The hanyou before her  
practically inhaled the crisp water in attempt to rid his mouth of the lingering flavor from the  
ruined ramen.  
  
"You don't do that food justice, I'll say that much." He spat at the ground, cursing for his  
advanced sense of taste.  
  
"I didn't mean to_" She was cut off as he brought her into a deep kiss. His silky lips pressed to  
hers, and she melted into his arms.  
  
He pulled away, running his tongue through his mouth for the tastes that lingered. "There. That's  
better."  
  
***  
  
After everything was cleaned up from the clearing above the valley, InuYasha and Kagome  
headed back for camp. For a while he held her, then they walked hand in hand, but it seemed the  
closer they got to camp the further apart they became. When at last, a little ways away from the  
familiar clearing, Kagome stopped all together.  
  
  
"What is it?" InuYasha looked into her empty face as she stared out into nothing.  
  
"InuYasha, what are we going to do when we get back to camp? I mean, everything happened so  
suddenly and_"  
  
He'd brought his hand to her mouth, cutting her off mid-sentence. "We are going to keep acting  
like we have for the past few years... you forget koi, how much time we spend together..." He  
removed his hand as her gaze lowered.  
  
"I guess you're right." She leaned into him as a hand came around her shoulders. Then they  
entered the clearing where their companions were cleaning up from a lunch of their own.  
  
***  
  
"Seiko, you simply must cook more often." Sango told her as they packed the remains of the  
meal into some containers Kagome had given her. "What exactly was that recipe?"  
  
"Oh it's an old family secret. My father taught it to me." She pulled her hair into a bun as she  
tried to avoid the subject of where she derived her skill.  
  
"Your father must have been an excellent man."  
  
"That, he was."  
  
"What exactly did he do?... I mean Oki told us how her father worked with medicine... but your  
father_"  
  
"My father taught me everything I know... and Oki has no business talking of what she doesn't  
understand." With that, the huntress stood from her place around the dying fire and bounded off  
into the woods, pushing past InuYasha and Kagome as they entered camp. And as she passed,  
InuYasha noticed that her scent had altered, and yokai was among it... his brother's... and  
another...  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome asked as she sat next to Sango.  
  
"I think I said something to offend her... I didn't mean to, just next time, remind me not to  
mention her father..."  
  
InuYasha's rage flared. 'How could I not have thought of this before... Oki is only her half  
sister... But what could Shesshomarou have to do with that? Damn him! What the fuck does he  
know that he isn't telling me?!'  
  
He turned to follow after her when Kagome sounded behind him. "InuYasha, where are you  
going?..."  
  
  
"I have to go after that wench... sort a few things out." With these words Miroku shot him a  
glare, remembering their conversation from only a few days before.  
  
But he turned and headed into the woods... leaving only dust behind him.  
  
"Is it just me, or have those two been off in the woods alone a lot lately..." Kagome shot him a  
glare. "What?"  
  
***  
  
When he'd found her, she was chopping more firewood. He supposed this was her way of  
blowing off steam. But the part that he didn't like about it, was how much, even the new stump  
she'd found, was beginning to split apart. She was pushing herself too hard, and the scent of  
perspiration was heavy around her. As her breathing grew heavier, InuYasha approached in  
concern that she'd pass out.  
  
But when she noticed him approach, she only hit the wood harder, exposing moist earth as the  
ground split from the shattering stump. "Shit! Now I have to find another one..." She continued  
to mumble, mostly in the same language he'd heard that night when she found out about Oki's  
agreement, and it didn't seem to be in his favor. After a few minutes, she stopped talking all  
together, and just kind of stared into his amber eyes, standing still from across the small clearing.  
By the time he noticed what was happening, Seiko was flat on the ground passed out, and he  
couldn't catch her before she hit the hard earth.  
  
A while later, InuYasha returned to the clearing with some water to cool her off. But when he  
approached her with the bowl in hand, her eyes opened abruptly. She knocked the water from his  
hands, and began to back away, hitting up against the trunk of a tree. "Get that shit away from  
me." Her voice was trembling, and her hands shook as she reached for a dagger in her belt.  
  
He moved toward her, abandoning the bowl, and caught her wrist. "What's wrong damn it?!"  
She didn't answer, she just shook at the base of the tree, grasping at the bark in fear. It cut into  
her hands, and InuYasha released her, realizing the threat in his grip.   
  
But as he looked into her empty eyes, he recalled previous events when she thought she was  
alone. The one that seemed to play over and over again, was how hesitant she was in cleaning the  
blood away from the wound after he'd gouged her arm. And he didn't really notice it before, but  
she'd never bathe with Sango or Kagome, always alone at one spring or another, not exactly sure  
where. But it just didn't make sense... she'd had to have drunk some water over the past week or  
so... hadn't she?  
  
  
  
Arg... that's it for this belated chappy. *evil grin* so what do you all think NOW?... I think this is  
part one to 'Beginning to Notice' because you know there is kind of a vicious triangle of people  
figuring things out about their companions... sneaky suspicions are always fun n_n... Well, I  
hopefully wont be so late in updating for the next part... but in case I am, I hope everyone has a  
happy New Year...  
  
By the way, I've come up with the idea for my next fic... not sure when it's going to go out  
(probably once this one's finished) but it's an AU and called "Three Little Words"... keep an eye  
out for when I decide to start posting *yawns* 'probably no in the immediate future... it's bad  
enough with this one and finishing (yes I AM near the end) that damn "Gone With the Wind"  
book!'  
  
R&R Ja ne...  
  
()()  
(n_~) ~Bunny 


	16. The Gypsy Circle: Part 1

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, do you think that I'd really need to write a fanfiction about  
what DOESN'T happen... I don't think so.  
  
Notes: Well, that last chappy stirred up quite a commotion... But go ahead, you can go back into  
the other chapters and see what Inu was talking about... Anyways, I never said that she DIDN'T  
drink water at all, mostly I just wanted to put out that she was hesitant *evil laugh* the person  
who comes up with her secret before it is reveled will be worshiped beyond all measure! (and  
that excludes you... Ashley Yuy! ... she's been helping me with parts of the plot, thanks buddy*...  
ak, that sounded so cheep.) Well anyways, on with the story.  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 16: The Gypsy Circle Part 1*~  
  
After InuYasha released her arm, Seiko stood from the base of the tree, still shaking. She grabbed  
something from one of the pouches at her belt and held it in her hand. She was getting steadier,  
but she didn't have the adrenalin to keep her going like she was. All InuYasha could do was sit  
there as he had, hoping she wouldn't fall. He knew she wouldn't tell him anything if he asked, let  
alone if he interrogated her...  
  
Within a few moments she was completely steady, and glaring down at him from where she  
stood. "Reshime ka don marootu." With that, she blew a powder from her hand into his face. It  
stung at first, burning the inside of his sensitive nose. But after a while it was just warm, and he  
could feel the sensation all over his body. Finally he blacked out completely, hitting the ground  
with a thud. All he could think about were those few words she said... if only he knew what they  
meant...  
  
While he was unconscious, Seiko fled the clearing and headed back to camp... She couldn't have  
InuYasha stopping her again, and she was in no condition to fight him off. She knew she would  
have to apologize to Sango, and probably explain a little... but they were planning to move on  
soon, and she knew just where to lead them. Hopefully the hanyou wouldn't get in her way...  
  
***  
  
Upon returning to camp, Seiko gathered the others around the dying fire to tell her tale, after  
apologizing to Sango of course.  
  
"So he died when you were eight years old?" Kagome asked after she was done.  
  
"Yes... and I saw the hole thing." Her voice was low. She didn't like to talk about her father,  
especially when he had died... But she answered their questions, leaving out bits and pieces of  
course...  
  
Shippou came bouncing around the mound of ashes, and into her lap. "You're just like me." He  
threw her a big smile, then gave her a hug. "When did you get the fire hawk Seiko-sama?" He  
looked up to the trees where it sat... out of his reach.  
  
"I think I was four when my father gave me the egg. He didn't know what it was at the time... all  
he knew was that he won it from a merchant in another band, an they had claimed it was very  
valuable. My father never took chances in what people said, for he knew it he found they were  
lying, he'd have their skins, and everyone to do business with him knew too... So when it  
hatched, I was five, and he realized it was actually valuable after all... It took me three years to  
train it to be able to hunt with me, and only when it was ready, did he let me hunt with him..."   
  
She lowered her gaze from the adoring kitsune's, hiding her eyes in her long, dark, bangs. 'It was  
that day that the yokai killed him... and he will always regret that day...' A smirk was shown on  
her lips... not the kind and playful type, the one that showed revenge...  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: Okay... I'm not sure if I'm giving the right impression for that part... I didn't exactly want  
to waste the whole chapter on Seiko's story that she told... so if you people want me to release  
basically what she said, just include it in your reviews, and I'll put it up in the author notes for  
next chapter... I love this part *smiles* n_n )  
  
*****  
  
It was dusk when InuYasha woke from Seiko's sleeping powder. He was a little groggy, and his  
vision was slightly blurred. Somehow he made it back to camp, stumbling on roots and rocks  
along the way. 'That bitch is gonna pay for this! I swear, if she doesn't get it through her damn  
head that I'm not gonna kill her... I'll fucking kill her!' His eyes watered, as he strained them  
looking toward the fire where supper was cooking, only a few yards away.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome ran over to him to see what was wrong. He had a blood stain down his face  
from where his nose had bled, and his hair was tousled with dirt and leaves. "You were bleeding.  
What happened back there?..."  
  
She looked into his glassy eyes as they began to clear. She wiped his face, brushing the blood  
away. As his vision cleared, he saw the concern in her face. Not acknowledging the others at the  
fire who were watching, he bent down and puled her into a kiss. She opened her jaw, deepening  
it, but he pulled away as he picked up on the gaze from the others. He whispered in her ear for  
reassurance. "It's okay now... I'll be alright koi."  
  
Then he walked her over to the fire, where she sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. Sango  
leaned over to her friend as she left with Seiko to get more fire wood. "What exactly DID happen  
this morning?" She had mock in her voice, and just continued with her task... knowing she'd get  
all the details in the morning when they left.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, everyone decided to get to sleep. They hadn't traveled in a while a needed plenty of  
energy for the trip. Shippou curled up with Kiarra and Sango, while Miroku slept at the base of a  
nearby tree. Seiko was up in another tree, opposing InuYasha's, in her hammock with her fire  
hawk perched close to her. But despite the fact that Kagome had slept in the tree with InuYasha  
for some nights now, this time was different. Every other night, it was because of her injury, and  
somehow it had become part of their routine. But now, they were relatively a couple... and it was  
a little awkward for her at first.  
  
He jumped up to the branch that had accommodated him for quite a few nights now, with  
Kagome in his arms. He usually held her like that the whole night, but this time he situated it so  
she was seated in his lap, leaned up against his chest. She had to admit, it was more comfortable  
this way, and she naturally leaned her head against his shoulder, tucking her face at the bridge of  
his neck. "Good night InuYasha."  
  
"Good night Kagome." He gently kissed the top of her head. Within minutes she drifted off to  
sleep, lulled by the sound of his breathing deep in his chest.  
  
***  
  
After the sun had risen, Kagome woke to find InuYasha's haori wrapped around her, and his  
muscular arms exposed, wrapped around her as well. He'd drifted off to sleep himself, and his  
head was resting up against the trunk of the tree. She leaned over to him, giving him a gentle kiss  
to wake him up.  
  
He blinked a few times, getting the sleep from his eyes, then remembered where he was and  
leaned in for another kiss, deeper this time. But they was interrupted when Sango's voice was  
heard below them. "Ah hem... are you two going to come with us, or make out in that tree all  
day?... Now come on, breakfast is ready!"  
  
After an hour or so, they were all fed, packed, and ready to go. So Seiko began to lead them to a  
village she claimed was nearby, and within a days walk if they didn't make too many stops...  
  
And it was... After they'd been walking for the day, they came upon a small town just as it was  
getting dark.  
  
"Leritopuku!" An old woman emerged from a hut and rushed toward Seiko, who was dropping  
her bag and rushing to her as well.  
  
"Kanta shanti hane Baba!" (It's good to see you Baba.) Seiko embraced the woman in a hug,  
leaning over, for the old woman was half her height.  
  
"Kanta shanti HANE. Beir forshmeil ango." (It's good to see YOU. It's been all too long.") The  
woman walked with Seiko toward the rest of the group, who couldn't help but stare, for they  
didn't understand a word they said.  
  
(A/N: Ite, I'm just going to put what they say in italics... it's too much having to translate every  
bit I have them say in the language of the gypsies... so just realize that, that is why it's going to  
be typed that way... enjoy n_~ )  
  
"Since when do you travel with yokai Leritopuku?" She shot InuYasha a glare, then Seiko, which  
made him very nervous.  
  
"I am bound to the servitude of the monk... and I can not help that they were the ones he traveled  
with." She pointed to Miroku as she rattled off the strange language, now making him question  
their conversation...  
  
"How did that happen? I've never heard of anyone to take a nobleman's daughter to such a low  
state... and heaven knows he isn't around to grant that."  
  
"Oki, the fool, agreed to bare his child... so now I'm to watch after him, after all, the child will  
have SOME of my mother's blood, and it was at Oki's wish that I do so..."  
  
"That brat."  
  
"Yes, well... I am here on their terms, but I knew it would be safer for me during the moon... it's  
been hard enough to keep control as it is..."  
  
"You must stay here for the festival... we will watch out for you. And you are welcome to stay in  
my hut... It will be easier to avoid them with me around."  
  
"Thank you Baba... May Donte watch over you always." She bowed to the woman and then  
turned to the group (very confused at this point). "This is Fera-baba. She will be watching out for  
us in our stay at Oleda..." She shot InuYasha a glare. "And be on your best behavior for the  
festival." She turned back to the woman, and led them to her hut.  
  
  
  
*sighs* I hope that was a good point to end it... I couldn't really come up with a good name for  
the old woman, so I had Seiko call her Baba... even though it is a term used for disrespect n_n'...  
Well, I'm trying to include Shippou more... I would still appreciate any suggestion as to  
something that might happen to him. Oh and fyi, in a few chapters Kikyou is going to come  
around... ooh this is gonna be fun *gives off a big evil smile* You know you hate Kikyou too!  
Well, Sesshy might appear now and then, but he isn't going to really sick around, and Rin isn't  
with him because in the translated versions of the anime books, she isn't in them yet, and I don't  
want to get her character wrong... Well gtg now... R&R ~Bunny 


	17. The Gypsy Circle: Part 2

Disclaimer: I own Seiko, Fera-baba, and Oki... the others are just on rental...  
  
Notes: Yay... I love it when reviewers are so enthusiastic about my fic... *smiles* I am SO close  
to finishing that damn "Gone With the Wind" book *audience cheers* and once it's done I'm  
going to follow threw with my 'surprise'... Anyways, I would attempt to comment on my recent  
reviews... which have made me really happy because of all the new people coming, and the ones  
who have stayed with me *thanks*... but I'm too lazy right now, plus I should actually be  
working on a Spanish project, but I took out some of my time to type instead... I'll get to it  
eventually... Happy New Year! ...read on...  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 17: The Gypsy Circle Part 2*~  
  
"Seiko, where did you get such garments?!" Fera-baba was exasperated at the hunter's haori that  
she wore. "I know your father was a noble hunter of the band... but, you would be to shame if the  
others saw you in such a state..."  
  
"Mind your tongue! I'm in no condition to be pushed around like that..." Seiko folded her arms  
and turned from the old woman as she began tossing about items, searching frantically about the  
room.  
  
Finally she stopped, and picked up a blue kimono set with embroidery. She tossed it at the  
stubborn girl, where it landed on her head. "There. Put that on for the festival. Or do you want  
me to_"  
  
But before the woman could let out one more word, Seiko was in the bathing room, changing her  
clothes... Miroku looked puzzling at Fera, seeing the competent in her stance. "It isn't that hard  
lad, you just have to know how to handle her..." She walked past him into the gardens, but as she  
passed Miroku could have sworn that there was a firm squeeze on him behind, causing him to  
jump. In the corner of the room, Sango and Shippou couldn't help but to break down in laughter.  
  
***  
  
That night, everyone gathered in a large room of Fera's hut for supper. She was a savage, hoary,  
woman who was dressed in colorful garbs, with bangles about her stout arms and many amulets  
around her neck. She was hunched over from age, but had a demeanor of wisdom and could be  
polite if she wanted so. But so far, the only ones she was polite to in tone and manor, were  
Miroku (flirty... the old lech), Kagome (respectful), Sango (intimidated... by the haritasku), and  
Shippou (just too kawaii to burden)... She was quite short, on the other hand, with InuYasha and  
Seiko... for her own reasons (Inu is just disrespectful sometimes... even with Keade, let alone a  
stranger)  
  
First she served tea, and was telling them of the upcoming festival for the next day.  
  
"... Oh, yes. But the best part about it comes at night. You see, there is a grand ceremony, in  
honor of Donte, and all he has done for us. So there is entertainment, and festivities all day... but  
the ending is my favorite... it's simply amazing I've lived long enough to see this day. For it only  
comes around once every twenty years..." Fera went on and on about the next day's events, but  
all the while Seiko stood off to the side, peering out of the window. "You remember the last  
ceremony... don't you Seiko?" Seiko looked at the tea in her hands, avoiding her companions  
watches. "...Don't you?!"  
  
"Of corse I do...that was when it all happened... how easily you forget old hag." She spoke  
slowly and smoothly, not taking her eyes from the tea. "Don't let it slip again." With that, she  
left open door, and headed outside. This time she did not flee into the woods, but she went  
around to the back of the house on the wrap-around porch. There, she sat on the step and stared  
up at the stars.  
  
'...why did you betray me?...'  
  
***  
  
"So, Seiko's father was actually the Head Hunter for your gypsy band?" Sango asked, as Fera  
exposed further information on their companion's past.  
  
"Yes... and her mother was a dancer, just passing by in a train. Well, the train caught afire, and  
she managed to escape. So, the first place she reached was Oleda, well when it was in the  
western lands, and that is where she found young Heshmeil. It wasn't until years later that they  
admitted their love, and from that born Seiko." The woman got up and began pacing about the  
floor, as everyone listened. "Heshmeil wanted a son so badly, but that didn't happen. So, he  
decided that because she WAS his first born, that he'd teach her his trade, rather than if there  
were to be a second child and teach a son... Anyways, from the age of three, Leritopuku could  
hunt, fight, and aim better than any lad in the whole band... and she was strong too. But when she  
turned five, that awful deed happened. She had idolized her father, but he was killed, right before  
her very eyes_"  
  
"FERA-BABA!" The old woman was cut short in her tale when Seiko returned, hearing the  
revelation of her youth. "There will be NO more tales of what happened those many tears ago...  
and DEFINITELY none of the last twenty! You hear!"  
  
"Oh to hell Leritopuku... Let it go!" As the two cursed at one another, the group was astounded at  
Fera's last statement. Usually if the two were being short with one another, they noticed the tone  
would be held in words of the gypsy language, but never what they could understand... And this  
last comment put a flash of anger in Seiko's eyes, and she stormed into the night of the woods.  
  
"Seiko wait!" Miroku chased after her, but slowed when she was out of his sight. He was only  
beginning to understand her pain, but if she were to shut everyone out like she'd been doing,  
there was no way he could help. "InuYasha." His ears perked up at his name. "Go after her. Calm  
her down." There was a blur of white and red, and the hanyou was into the woods, following her  
faint scent.  
  
***  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Seiko slowed as the deep voice was heard near by. "Always running,  
never confronting your past... such a shame really, I'd have thought better of you..."  
  
"And I'm surprised you'd dare to stay this far up north." She stopped completely, not turning to  
see the source of the voice, though she knew who it was.  
  
"I was invited... you know how these people honor great power... I couldn't put them down for  
that." He began to circle her. Then placed a clawed finger under her chin, bringing her gaze up to  
his. "I'm surprised YOU don't hold the same honor..." Her grazed her face lightly with the claw,  
making a shallow cut. Then he moved her hair away from her face, pulling it to one side,  
whispering close to her ear. "Would you look at that... it appears we both have scars now." He  
went over the line on the back of her neck, caressing it with the silky skin of his forefinger. Then  
he leaned in and kissed the bridge of her neck, slowly moving up until he reached her lips.  
  
Seiko deepened the kiss, losing all feelings of rage that had possessed just moments before. But  
after a moment Sesshomarou withdrew, and pressed a finger to her lips. "It appears you have  
finally forgiven me Leritopuku." He brushed her lips with his once more, but only to tease her,  
then turning swiftly to leave. "You have company coming." Then her ran from the clearing,  
leaving her to wipe the dripping blood from her shallow cut as it began to heal.  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: Wow, I even surprised myself with this part... there were several directions I could have  
gone in this scene... but after I typed in the fluff between them, I couldn't bring myself to erase it.  
So, just understand that it will be kind of a love/hate relationship... It only makes sense from the  
other scene between them... Well, keep on reading n_n )  
  
*****  
  
InuYasha blinked his eyes frantically, not believing what he just saw. 'No. My half brother and  
the gypsy wench are NOT involved...' He focused in to see Seiko standing alone in the clearing,  
wiping blood from her face.  
  
He entered the clearing, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Miroku told me to come get  
you..."  
  
"Well you can go back, and tell Miroku that if he wants me to fucking come back, he'll have to  
come get me himself... because I sure as hell didn't get into deal to take orders from the likes of  
you!" She folded her arms and stood firmly. "Feh."  
  
"Oi! I don't have time for this wench!" He hoisted her up on his shoulders, much like when he'd  
haul away Kagome, and headed back in the direction he came. But unlike Kagome, Seiko put up  
a hefty fight, wiggling to get free. About half way there, InuYasha had a series of bumps and  
bruises, about his head and neck. When finally, she was able to jab he elbow into his shoulder  
(pressure point), causing him to collapse to the ground (still conscious).  
  
Seiko then hauled him over HER shoulder's and carried him the rest of the way back. It would  
have been to much of a hassle at that point to leave him there, so she finished the job... with him  
cursing her the whole time of course.  
  
***  
  
After her return there was a heated argument between Seiko and Fera-baba. Some of it was  
understood, but most of it was in the language of the gypsies.  
  
"Caddie shmal en rah tu yangi!"  
  
"Purtu TU YANGI? Ha... ged mar est Sesshomarou." With this last word from Fera-baba,  
everyone stopped and stared. Had they herd correctly? Was there something to do with the  
Western Lord that they hadn't heard...  
  
"Hamon gon ramif teass Sesshomarou!"  
  
"I don't care wether I speak of him here or not Seiko! Now calm down before things get worse."  
  
"I'm going to bed..." Seiko left the room, to her own that Fera had prepared... leaving her  
companions oblivious to what had just happened.  
  
Once the sound of her door shutting was heard, InuYasha turned to Fera. "Baba, what does  
'Reshime ka don marootu' mean?"  
  
"Where did you hear such a thing hanyou?"  
  
"Feh. Are you going to tell me or not?" He folded his arms, and turned away from the old hag.  
  
"It means, 'I will regret this'... but I don't see what such a thing has to do with you..."  
  
'So she ISN'T out to kill me' "Thanks Baba." Then he left the room, Kagome trailing behind  
him.  
  
"I guess we'd better get some sleep too... after all, tomorrow's the big festival." Sango yawned,  
and rouse from her seat on the floor. "Come on Miroku, you ought to get to sleep too, and I know  
you don't want Shippou to have the other futon all to himself..."  
  
He got up and followed her, feeling a firm squeeze on his rear on the way out. "Arg! Stop that  
you old hag!"  
  
"Watch it. Respect your elders laddy." 'It's a shame Oki had to get him... he has a nice ass.'  
  
  
  
  
Okay, well that's all for now. I had fun doing the character of Fera-baba... so old and still a lech.  
So what do you think of it now... just hit the little button and tell me yourself... Ja ne.  
  
()()  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	18. Venerable

Disclaimer: I don't own Gone With the Wind, but if I did I'd burn it *cheers*... Oh and I don't  
own InuYasha, but if I did, there would be no way any of yous would hear about him (all mine!)  
  
Notes: ITE! I just recently noticed that my Italics weren't working *pulls at hair in frustration*...  
So here's the deal... I keep updating, but I also go back and see if I can get the gypsy language  
parts in bold... it's kind of important to know what they're saying in what, and who is around to  
understand it... or not understand. So, if the bold thing doesn't work... *sniff* I'll have to go back  
and translate every single sentence *blah!* But if anyone could TELL me how to get the italics to  
work... it would save me a lot of trouble *smiles*...  
  
*dances around the room waving American flags and all that other crap* IT'S DONE... IT'S  
DONE... IT'S FINALLY, REALLY, OVER!!! that damn "Gone With the Wind" book is  
actually, truly, finished!!! *smiles bigger than thought possible* *audience cheers*  
Oh, and the surprise, isn't really a surprise... it's more of a reward. Because if you noticed I put  
up extra chappys, up to the revelation of Seiko's secret!!!!! *more cheers* What are you waiting  
for... read, and review at the end!!! *continues to smile to the point of being scary* Go on!  
  
~*Over the Edge - Chapter 18: Venerable*~  
  
The next morning was busy as everyone readied for the festival. Sango lent Kagome an extra  
kimono of hers, because her worn out uniform wasn't exactly appropriate for such an event. And  
Fera-baba did the girls' hair in elegant braids and buns. But Seiko did her own preparations,  
polishing bangles, untangling amulets from her bag, and of course practicing her aim with a new  
set of daggers that Fera had found (they had been her fathers... never claimed by Seiko).  
InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippou were lent garbs from the local men of the band, but InuYasha  
preferred his haori, and didn't change...  
  
"Ah, there's the Leritopuku I know." Fera approached Seiko as she emitted from the bath house  
where she'd changed. She was in the colorful kimono given to her the previous day, and had  
many more of the gypsy accessories, to give her a genuine appearance. Bangles dangled at her  
wrists along with jeweled rings on her fingers. She had large hooped earrings and a wrap with  
beads around her head, and a long braid of hair fell to her waist. She still had her daggers, but  
instead of them being at her belt, they were in holsters along the sides of her legs.  
  
Fera studied her, as she spun around for the others to see. "There is one thing wrong." She stared  
at her feet now, they were calloused from walking and swarthy with dirt and sun. Fera threw two   
shoe wraps at her. "Put them on."  
  
"Feh." But Seiko listened anyway, wrapping the thick material around her feet, then up her calf  
to tie it. "Baba, did you feel it this morning?" (A/N: Remember, bold equals the gypsy  
language... damn italics didn't work!)  
  
"Yes child... the storm is near. I will tell Miroku later, but if it comes during the festival...  
you know what to do..."  
  
***  
  
Everyone followed Fera-baba and Seiko as they headed into the town. Many people would come  
up to them, pleased to see Seiko once more, and were all cheerful throughout the streets.  
Everything was decorated and there were many booths of food and activities to sign up for...  
  
The day went by quicky. Everyone had a good time, feasting and playing senseless games.  
InuYasha had won Kagome a new kimono in a weightlifting contest at some point, and Sango  
got a toy of some sort for Shippou. Everyone went back to Fera's hut with smiles, before the big  
ending the old woman had raved about... well, all except Seiko. It seemed the entire day, she was  
pleased to see old friends and members of the band, but her eyes grew deeper as the day passed.  
She wore the expressionless face, and barely noticed when Miroku offered her a prize, declining  
it subconsciously. And now, she walked, lagging behind the others, to Fera-baba's hut for supper.  
  
***  
  
"Baba, I do not think I will attend the ceremony this evening." Seiko sipped her tea and avoided  
her gaze. "That is... if it's okay with you Miroku..."  
  
"Are you feeling all right? You've been acting strangely all day_"  
  
"No. It's not that. It's just that there is a storm nearing, and I don't want us to run out of firewood  
when it hits..."  
  
"Very well."  
  
InuYasha eyed her curiously... Why didn't she want to attend the ceremony? Or perhaps... why  
did she want to be left alone?... "You know... I think I'll stay too."  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome pleaded, wanting him to come.  
  
"You'll be fine Kagome... besides, I can help." He smirked as Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why thank you InuYasha. That is very kind of you to help Seiko..." Seiko sighed, knowing she  
wouldn't be able to avoid this one, but perhaps to take advantage of it...  
  
***  
  
After everyone had left for the ceremony, Seiko headed out into the woods with InuYasha trailing  
behind her. She found a small clearing, and with that had him cut down a fair sized tree. For  
hours, they stood, chopping at the trunk, cutting it into nice sized pieces for any fires they might  
need. After the majority of the cutting was done. Seiko loaded some of it into InuYasha's arms,  
and strapped a bushel onto her own back. Perspiration rolled off of his face as he walked the path  
to Fera's hut... Why had she chosen a clearing so far from the hut...  
  
Seiko was wearing him out. When he had entered the weight lifting contest, she remembered the  
approximate... and she added a few pounds more of wood in his arms to tire him out. He was  
constantly following her, putting his nose where it didn't belong in her business, even now, he'd  
stayed behind to keep an eye on her... Well, he could watch her all he wanted this evening... but  
when the storm came, she wanted him to mind to himself.  
  
"Oi wench, how much damn wood do you think we need?" InuYasha dumped the logs by the  
fireplace, and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"This should be enough for now, but if the storm takes too much longer we'll have to go out for  
more..." She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "Well, if that's all, than I'm gonna  
go to bed..." With that she went to her room and closed the door.  
  
'Did she just say 'we'?...' InuYasha went into his own room, and sprawled out on the futon.  
'She's up to something... or she would have never let me help with her damn chore...' After a  
few minutes, all of the tension in his muscles relaxed, and his energy was replenished. The hut  
was silent, and relaxing... he would have fallen asleep, had it not been for the sound of Seiko's  
door opening, and her footsteps going toward the kitchen. 'What the hell is she up to now?'  
  
***  
  
InuYasha quietly snuck down the hall, his ears were twitching at every little sound she made.  
There was clinking of pots as Seiko prepared to make some tea. Everything was average for a  
midnight snack, and he crept in closer, hidden behind a stack of rice bags. About halfway  
through making the tea, she stopped abruptly. 'Oh shit. Did she hear me?'  
  
She put the pot of water down, and slowly crept to the middle of the room, eyes transfixed  
around the window... the opposite direction that he was in. In a quiet voice, she spoke. "If it's a  
fight you want, then meet me outside. I wont have any of it in Fera-baba's hut." InuYasha looked  
to the wall where she gaze fell, there was nothing to notice. But after these words, there was  
movement on the wall, and the scent of a yokai came to his nose with the faint breeze... 'A  
Chameleon... but how did she pick up on it before me?...'  
  
He watched as Seiko slid open the back door of the hut, and went out into the woods, only feet  
into the trees. He came out from his place and sat on the top step of the back porch, being sure to  
avoid her eyes. Now the smell of the yokai was stronger, it was the same one that had attacked  
them in the fog no less. His fist gripped the tetsusigia, ready to draw it at any moment.  
  
For a while Seiko stood motionless in the trees, she closed her eyes and merely waited. A twig  
snapped behind her, and she jabbed the 'invisible' creature with a powerful kick. The entire  
battle was like a dance, you couldn't see what is was that Seiko was hitting or what it was that  
was hitting her, but you knew it was there, and she was acting upon it. Finally, Seiko managed to  
slam the yokai against the base of a tree. She drew one of her daggers and slit its throat as it  
became visible in weakness. As it died, she jabbed two fingers into its stomach pulling  
something from it, and put it into a pouch in her belt (now back in her haori, not kimono).   
  
  
She stood over it, catching her breath. There were smears of blood down her face and legs where  
the Chameleon yokai had hit her. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and knelt down by the  
corpse. She heaved its massive body onto her shoulders, and headed deeper into the woods, the  
heavy scent of blood trailing behind her.  
  
'Is that why she thought I was going to kill her?... I guess she would with yokai attacking her like  
that... but why would they?...'  
  
***  
  
InuYasha headed back into the hut. He cleaned up the neglected tea, and went to the front porch  
to wait for the others to return. He looked up at the sky. What would have been full of stars, was  
masked with thick, bellowing, clouds, dark in the night. It would rain soon.  
  
  
  
Okay then... one more chapter to go, it will probably be longer. This is your last chance to guess  
what her secret is... AND DON'T READ AHEAD if your gonna try... Anyways, let me know  
what you think... if not this chapter, in the next... Ja ne... read on. 


	19. Seiko's Secret

Disclaimer: I heard Sesshomarou would do anything to get rid of his half-brother... I might just  
take him up on his offer, and take him off his hands... *smiles* But for now (until that can be  
arranged) I don't own him okay...  
  
Notes: You know the shmeil... I finished "Gone With the Wind" and this is the extra chappy...  
hope ya like it! n_n  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 19: Seiko's Secret*~  
  
Everyone had gotten back late that night. And everyone, except Fera, was tired and board to  
death. The ceremony had been completely in the language of the gypsies. So, aside from the  
dancing portion, they had been oblivious to what was going on. Plus, Miroku kept getting groped  
when no-one was looking by Fera-baba, and couldn't do anything about it without disturbing the  
whole affair.  
  
By morning, the group woke to the dark loom of the bellowing clouds from outside. The storm  
was nearing.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha entered the main room where everyone was eating breakfast, only to notice that Seiko  
wasn't there.  
  
"Miroku, where is that wench of yours?" He sat down by Kagome and wrapped an arm around  
her.  
  
"I sent her out for some more firewood. Why?"   
  
"Oh shit." 'If she didn't want anything to do with a bowl of water, I can only imagine her  
reaction to a torrential rain storm...'  
  
Kagome looked up at him, hearing his light words. "What is it?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna go help her bring it in. It could start to pour any minute now, and the clearing  
a little far from the hut..." With that, there was a blur of white and red, and InuYasha was off into  
the woods, leaving everyone confused behind him...  
  
***  
  
When he reached the clearing, Seiko was chopping firewood on the stump of the tree they had  
cut down. She was very casual about it all, but was a little startled upon his entrance.  
  
"What do you want?" She continued chopping, a little harder than before. 'Must he always watch  
me?!'  
  
"Miroku asked me to come and help." He knew that was the only way she would let him do  
anything. "I'm sure your really looking forward to the rain... I know you just love water..." He  
drew out the word 'love' in an arrogant fashion, mocking her reaction from the time before.  
  
She swung the ax with accelerated strength to the wood, but before it came in contact with the  
stump it was sure to split, InuYasha caught the handle. She looked up at him with wide eyes,  
flashing with fear and anger. At that moment there was a role of thunder, and the storm had  
begun. Rain poured, drenching every part of them. With that, the huntress bounded off further  
into the woods, her bare feet digging into the muddy earth.  
  
'Not this time bitch. You WONT get away...'  
  
***  
  
InuYasha followed her scent all the way to a clearing with a bank and a river bed, which was  
now filled with flooding waters. He went toward the edge of the river bed, only to see Seiko's  
haori strewn absently to the mud, torn roughly.   
  
A large serpent like yokai emerged from the flowing waters of the river bed before him, and let  
out a screech, glaring down upon him and flashing its fangs. InuYasha looked up at the towering  
beast... it smelled of Seiko.  
  
"What did you do to her damn it?!"  
  
He reached for the tetsusigia, but the creature lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He  
quickly recovered from the blow into the mud, and slashed at it with vengeance. It let out an ere  
cry as its massive body took blow after blow, soaking its leathery skin with crimson blood of the  
gouges.  
  
InuYasha no longer attempted to reach for the sward, for if there was any possibility of  
recovering the huntress, he would take that chance. The serpent swung its massive tail, grazing  
InuYasha with a sharp fin, in a painful cut across his back. After this, he couldn't take it any  
more. He brought a fist to the back of the yokai's neck, knocking it out, sinking into the mud of  
the flooding bank.   
  
He stood off to the side, as more blood drained from the beast, then approached it cautiously. He  
watched its heavy breathing, as the leathery scales turned into silky skin... and in minutes, the  
form of the yokai was no longer there, in stead it was a battered form of Seiko, covered in marks  
that remained from his blows.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
He pulled her form over to him, and held her in his arms as he bounded into a nearby tree, away  
from all the rain and waters below. He looked at the still body before him as it lay lip, but not  
dead. Her eyes opened to mere slits, up into his amber ones, and in a weak voice she spoke only  
two little words before passing out. "Thank you."  
  
***  
  
When she awoke from the black of unconsciousness, Seiko slumped into the hanyou's hold,  
knowing she couldn't avoid his questions this time. "What do you want to know?" Her voice was  
low, still weak from the impact of the fight.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
She took a deep breath and then began her tale. "It was twenty years ago. I was seven, and my  
father had died almost three years before. My mother had taken a noble medicine man as her  
second husband. When he was alive, I was very close to my father, and could never feel  
Mr.Yashizuma as a replacement. When she became pregnant with Oki, my mother was filled  
with the guilt that I was very close to Heshmeil... so she took extra care to let me become more  
active in the band.  
  
That was when it happened... there was an even bigger ceremony, one that would summon the  
power of Donte, to be harnessed in a chosen capsule, and released with the element of water... for  
that is what Donte is the god of... My mother and I were out of the way of those to preform the  
spell, with Fera-baba to watch over us, because of her 'condition'... About half way through, a  
fierce yokai interrupted the ceremony, killing thousands from the gypsy band, as they fled the  
scene, leaving the ceremony unfinished, and the power open to anyone who could seize it...  
  
Because we were out of the way, the yokai did not see us. Fera-baba knew the terror of the scene,  
and that had it not been complete, the power could not be summoned for another five-hundred  
years, when the stars aligned again... So instead of the power being placed into the chosen  
capsule, she finished the incantation alone... and entrapped the power in me..." She looked away  
from his eyes, disdain filling her. "For twenty years, I've been plagued with this fate... knowing  
no-one would ever accept it."  
  
There was silence as she closed her eyes, wincing from a broken rib with her sharp breaths. But  
despite the hate in what she said, for InuYasha knew what it was like to be an outcast, there were  
still some questions unanswered by this...  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why that yokai was trying to kill you..."  
  
"Ah..." A slight smirk spread across her face. "You notice that... guess you're not such a dunce  
after all... Well, part of the complications in that the power was put into a human, is that it  
intertwines with the structure of my sole... if a yokai, or anything for that matter, were to kill me,  
the power that is trapped would be released, and the one to do the deed could easily seize it..."   
  
InuYasha sat for a moment, all the pieces were fitting together, and his head was spinning. All  
the events laced together, and it was intense taking it in with one blow.  
  
"Why... er... um... how is it that you... What the hell are you anyway?..."  
  
Seiko nodded, taking another breath to speak. "I am a Donte Water-walker... not yokai, not  
human, not even hanyou... I suppose it would be easy to explain in layers...  
  
When I was first... um... empowered, with Donte, it was a thin layer of power. When ever I get  
angry or frustrated... layers add on. But when I release that energy... it has the intensity of all the  
layers built up, but only one depletes... Over time, it's thickened to extremes, and is very difficult  
to rid of the energy that wants to break free...   
  
When I lived with Oki, I could disappear for days... Battling yokai was one of the easiest ways to  
release everything that had built up, without hurting those around me... Upon joining you, I  
haven't been able to get rid of anything until now... and..." Seiko paused at a loss of words. "I  
would hate to hurt any of you... Miroku especially, no matter how much I hate him. Oki is all I  
have left of my mother, and she asked me to watch over him... I don't know how long I can stand  
it all any more."  
  
After this, Seiko drifted back to sleep in InuYasha's embrace, slowly healing from the battle.  
Rain poured down upon them, and InuYasha remembered the others back at Fera-baba's hut.  
'Damn!'  
  
  
  
  
*Smiles* See, I told you it would all make sense! She's not the living dead, and definitely didn't  
sell her sole... Of corse there's still that matter with her and Sesshomarou, but I'll get to that  
another time... If anyone is still confused, just put it in your review or e-mail me. I'm thinking of  
putting up a 'reflections' chapter of Seiko's youth, but unless the majority of you are confused, I  
don't think I will... That DAMN book is FINISHED!!! *hurrah* Well R&R, see you next chappy  
  
()()  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	20. The Storm Has Only Just Begun

Disclaimer: I created Seiko, Fara-baba, and Oki... Not gypsies or any of the other characters...  
Question, when Miroku's child is born... do I get joint custody? I DO own Oki *shrugs*  
  
Notes: I'm just kinda curious (cuse none of you really brought this up in reviewing if you did)  
was Seiko's secret... a) fitting to the story and made sense. b) confusing and took interest away  
c) anything else that wasn't necessarily good or bad... If you would *please* give me your honest  
opinion, I would appreciate it a lot... Even if you hated the outcome and hate me for it, I need all  
constructive opinions (because for those of you have forgotten) this IS my first fic... Oh n_n' and  
you don't have to use my multiple choices... I was just giving examples...  
  
Aside from that, I'm going to give out some awards today... yes AWARDS.  
The award for the person who's been reviewing the longest, goes to ~ *Imoen*  
The award for the two most motivated reviewers, goes to ~ *Bubbles1612* & *Jupiter's Light*  
The award for the most confused, goes to ~ *Kaylana* (okay, so she's over that... she still gets it)  
and lastly, the awards for people who are kind enough to come back and read/review my story  
every now and again go to... The mysterious anonymous reviewer who didn't put their name  
(hey, you DIDN'T alright... how am I supposed to know what to call you), to fallen-angel, Rei  
Woo (yes, you get one too...), FlagDiva05, KaBunny (love the name), tookawaii, lily, Elly (no it  
wasn't me who moved if you're reading this... but it would have been awkward to e-mail that),  
reh, CX-chan, Max, Nilannawen (where'd you go?), Authoress Skie (formally known as Yami),  
and any others haven't reviewed for soooo long they will be excluded from the ceremony...  
  
Also, Ashley Yuy does NOT get an award based on my reviewing criteria, so she'll have to settle  
for just being the relay personnel that helps me organize my twisted thoughts... I'm sure she'd  
agree with that one... Well, enough chat! On with the story!  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 20: The Storm Has Only Just Begun*~  
  
Kagome sat silently, sipping her tea. She leaned back against the wall as Fera went into the  
kitchen to heat some water for ramen. What was taking InuYasha so long, the rain had already  
come, and there was no sign of him... maybe Miroku was right... he was, after all, going off into  
the woods after her a lot... maybe it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
She watched as the fire was started in the kitchen fireplace, creating a glow on the partition,  
along with a silhouette of the old woman, scurrying around the room. There was a noise as the  
back door opened, and a new silhouette joined the old woman's. It was undoubtably the tall,  
muscular, figure of Inuyasha, but he had a limp body in his arms.   
  
There was a clatter and a shriek, as Fera-baba turned to see the scene and dropped the kettle of  
water. InuYasha's form caught her before she was sure to drop to the ground herself, and gently  
set her down. All Kagome could hear, was a faint murmur of the hanyou telling her something,  
then setting the figure from his arms beside the old woman who had a hand at her heart.  
  
His silhouette dissappeared into the shadows of the corner of the room, and soon he emitted into  
the main room where they all sat. He had a serious look on his face, more serious than usual. He  
sat down by Kagome, who handed him a cup of tea. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she  
turned her head so he'd get her cheek instead.  
  
"What is it koi?"  
  
Her gaze dropped to her cup of tea, leaning into his chest as he moved closer. (A/N: he only has  
his under-shirt on... he had to take off the fire-rat because off all the blood) "It's nothing  
InuYasha. It's nothing..." She reassured herself. 'If only it were true...'  
  
***  
  
Fera never did get to make that ramen, but later she summoned InuYasha and Miroku to the  
kitchen for something. The fire had died down, so Kagome sat with Shippou in her lap, talking  
with Sango, who was just as clueless as what might have happened.  
  
"Do you know how this happened?" Fera asked in a low voice to the two of them, dabbing at  
Seiko's wounds.  
  
Miroku was in shock. He never expected for the huntress to get in such a critical condition, let  
alone know how it happened. "I...um..." He stumbled over words, looking down at the body  
covered in crimson blood.  
  
"I know." InuYasha lowered his eyes and hung his head. The last thing he wanted to do was to  
have to repeat what she had told him in the tree, especially to Miroku, for she'd probably want to  
tell him herself...  
  
Fera looked up at him accusingly, squinting her eyes as if to see if he were lying or not. She  
frowned as he nodded his head. "Well then, it looks like we have some explaining to do..." She  
turned to Miroku, who held a frown himself. "Laddy, take the girls to lunch. This is gonna be a  
while."  
  
With that, Miroku escorted his other companions into town under Kagome's umbrella, leaving  
the InuYasha and Fera-baba to speak in the loom of the dying fire.  
  
***  
  
"I figured you'd be the one to find out..."  
  
InuYasha was silent, he just looked down at the ashen wood floors. Sure he knew what Seiko had  
been hiding, but it took him a fight that almost killed her to find out...  
  
"So what happened out there?" Fera-baba wiped away blood as she began to heal, sealing off  
some of the less severe of wounds. He continued in silence, frustrating the old woman. "Well,  
speak up dog-boy. I aint got all day!"  
  
A gentle hand came up to her arm, squeezing it firmly. "It's okay Baba. Let him talk when he's  
ready..." Her eyes were opened to mere slits, and her voice was low and weary. After stating as  
such, she drew a sharp breath, pain spread from her broken ribs, and she'd reopened wounds  
from her motion. So again, she passed out, into a deep sleep of fatigue...  
  
After this, InuYasha began to tell Fera-baba what Seiko had told him.  
  
***  
  
"She was just lying there?... Was she... dead?" Kagome gulped, after Miroku had told them what  
the commotion was in the kitchen.  
  
"No... I don't think so. She was just limp, and really bloody. I don't know what could have  
happened to her... I just sent her out for firewood..."  
  
Sango put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He felt partially responsible for what  
happened, but Sango knew that if they were going to find anything out, it was with InuYasha...  
after all, he did go out with her, and was the one to bring her back... he'd have to know.  
  
"She'll be all right Miroku-sama... It'll all be okay."  
  
Miroku lifted his head, thinking it was odd. Sango always called him a lech, or hiroshi, and some  
other things he'd rather not think about... but she never used his first name. Why the sudden  
change?...  
  
***  
  
After lunch, everyone came back to the hut, drenched despite their efforts with the umbrella.  
Kagome and Sango joined Fera in the kitchen for a while, cleaning Seiko and bandaging wounds  
that were particularly bad. But when it came time for dinner, she shooed them from the room,  
and left them to tend for themselves.  
  
They had just finished serving the soba, when the old hag appeared in the doorway abruptly.  
"Miroku, InuYasha, come quickly!"  
  
They dashed to the kitchen, seeing Seiko's form spasmodic. She was shaking violently and her  
wounds were all reopening, soaking the bandages to a crimson color. Her eyes were closed, and  
her teeth clenched, as she bit back the yells of pain. And just as quickly as all that had happened,  
it all stopped, as if it never happened at all.  
  
She once again lay still on the wooden floor, amongst the various rags and pillows for her to lay  
upon. They had rushed to her side, and Miroku was checking her pulse. All InuYasha could think  
of was what was to come... for he couldn't hear her heartbeat. Everything was silent for a  
moment, as they accepted the enviable... she was  
  
He turned to Fera-baba, her limp hand still in his. He was about to tell her, when her heart  
spiked. Seiko's eyes snapped open and her wounds seemed to level out, as if a reverse of what  
had caused the many gouges (A/N: like a backwards disaster, as she was healing really, really,  
fast). She sat up and began to breath heavily. The others could do nothing but stare at the sodden  
girl, with bandages being ripped off of her, revealing healed flesh. She was alive.  
  
Fera-baba gasped in horror as Seiko turned to her. "It's the moon."  
  
  
  
*smiles* I just had to put that part in there... a little drama added to the suspense and action of  
my twisted fic... How many of you thought I'd actually killed her off for a minute there? Well,  
don't deny it... I did that on purpose... Ooh, Kagome's starting to push Inu away! Now I have to  
add in more fluff where he has to prove his 'loyalty' to her... that will come soon enough, but not  
quite yet. Okay, I gotta get off now, so R&R and I'll update soon. *sad* winter break is coming  
to an end... Oh well u_u...  
  
()()  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	21. The Rising Moon

Disclaimer: Damn. I finally get my hands on InuYasha and the government just takes him away...  
stupid hanyou Nazis... u_u (I'll think of a way to get him back)  
  
Notes: Oh, I forgot to mention last time... all of you who got an award, will receive a life-time  
supply of ciber-grads... Every time you download it from who knows where, you get a warm and  
fuzzy feeling of gratitude: the ideal way to avoid expensive therapy... n_n'  
  
Other than that, I'm back in school *pissed off*... but there's a slight hope for snow days  
with the storm coming... *please SNOW...a lot!* ... Okay, I'm really getting off topic today...  
Bubbles1612, *sighs with relief* you had me worried there for a little while... I didn't hear from  
you for 19 & 20... but luckily you're still here and I know cuse of your review from last chappy...  
Kaylana... CONFUSED AGAIN?! Well hopefully I'll satisfy all of you people's curiosities about  
the whole moon thing... that was the one thing she DIDN'T mention to Inu... but Fera knows  
*gigles* (the crazy old lech... wow, that's encouraging) Well, now I'm gonna let you all read the  
story...  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 21: The Rising Moon*~  
  
Seiko clutched her arms as waves of power spread through her. The blood from previous  
wounds were mere stains, and not so much as a scar remained other than that. She pulled the  
soaked sheet closer to her, practically ripping it with her nails. 'I must get away from here.'  
  
Fera-baba scurried about the kitchen, gathering various herbs and spices. "Oh dear... this was  
NOT a good time for this to happen..." Despite her low voice, InuYasha heard the words clearly.  
  
"What's going on old hag?" He was firm. Only hours before, he had nearly killed the demonic  
form of Seiko, and now she had healed even faster than a yokai at their best. There was  
something going on, and they weren't telling him... something to do with that moon.  
  
"There is NO TIME to explain, damn you! Something has to be done NOW." Seiko puled to her  
feet, sweat running down her face and glistening the rest of her skin. Fera shoved some herbs at  
the girl and lead her out the door, into the hall.  
  
Miroku and InuYasha followed, only to see the door to her room slam behind her, and the old  
hag gasping for breath just outside it in the hall, sinking down to sit on the floor. "There's no  
time..."  
  
"Now it's your turn Baba... explain. And I aint got all day." InuYasha told her, mocking the  
situation earlier.  
  
"You should know hanyou." She pointed an accusing finger at InuYasha as he towered over her.  
"Feh... your moon's coming too."  
  
***  
  
There was only one other person that He could think of that might tell him what was going on...  
and he didn't like that option either. Sesshomarou...  
  
Miroku and InuYasha, once again returned to the main room where Kagome and Sango sat, with  
Shippou off to the side, comforting the fire hawk from the sound of its masters cries. "What  
happened to her?" Kagome finally asked through the awkward silence.  
  
InuYasha sat next to her, pulling her close. This time she did not resist. He leaned down, pulling  
the hair away from her ear and speaking softly. "I'll tell you later koi... but right now, everything  
is happening too quickly." Then he bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
When he pulled away, she turned her head and brought him into a kiss. He deepened it,  
widening his jaw. When she finally pulled away, she teased his lips, lightly grazing them, and  
speaking just as soft. "I want to know now." She pulled him in again, as he picked her up and  
headed down the hall to her room, if he was going to tell her, it had to be quiet... and he didn't  
really want the others around.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha finished telling Kagome just enough to understand... leaving out most of what had  
happened. But Kagome put two and two together, and didn't prod him for any further details. She  
leaned into his chest, listening to his deep breaths, and the sound of his heart. She reached up a  
hand and rubbed one of his ears, giggling when he let out a low rumble like a purr deep in his  
chest.  
  
She looked up into his amber eyes, and pulled her hand back down. "Thanks for telling me  
InuYasha... this can't be easy for you."   
  
He leaned down and caressed the bridge of her neck with his silky lips, moving slowly up until  
he reached hers. "That's okay koi... I don't want to keep anything from you." She brought him  
back into the kiss, reassuring that it was the same for her. But he couldn't help but want to hear  
the words.  
  
***  
  
A few moments later, there was a series of shrieks and yells in different eerie tones. InuYasha  
pulled back from Kagome and looked into her eyes. She nodded, knowing that if it had anything  
to do with Seiko, he was her only hope. With that, InuYasha dashed from the room and slid open  
the huntress' door.  
  
The room was dark, and filled with shadows. He searched it with his eyes, looking for the origin  
of the yells that were now gasps and whimpers. A ragged figure emerged from the depths of a  
corner of darkness. She was dragging herself on the wooden floor, clutching the shredded sheet  
to herself, and drawing in sharp breaths as if fighting pain.  
  
"Shut the door." Her voice was week, and she curled up on the floor in a patch of light from a  
boarded window with rain dripping in.  
  
InuYasha closed the door, and slowly approached her. "What is it?" He placed a hand on her  
shoulder. Her head was down, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"It's the rising moon..." She paused gasping again with a sharp breath, drawing the sheet closer.  
  
"But what does that have to do with anything?"   
  
He knelt down next to her as she clung to herself in pain. A strong hand came up and seized the  
front of his haori firmly. She lifted her face to look into his eyes, showing the flashes of green  
and blue from her yokai form, with slits in them. Her face was full of anger and fear, as sweat  
balled up on her smooth skin. "It has everything to do with it damn it." She was low, but rose her  
voice with the next comment. "You know how you have your little secret." Mock added into her  
voice. "Well, you may change into a human for the night of every New Moon... but I have to put  
up with..."   
  
She paused, her eyes widened, and she loosened her hold on his fire-rat. She backed away into  
the shadows, growling to warn him not to come any closer. "I have to put up with... THIS... every  
fucking year. And it lasts for days." She let out a evil laugh, mocking the situating she was in.  
"You want to know what going on? WELL COME SEE IT!"  
  
There was an eerie howl and she slithered out into the light of the room, now in her serpent like  
form. The fin on the end of her 'tail' was razor sharp, and InuYasha knew to avoid it. She slashed  
at him with her claws, cutting his side, almost breaking a rib in the impact. He tried not to fight  
back, remembering what happened last time. But she was stronger this time somehow, and she  
wasn't giving him the edge... in fact she was winning.  
  
For a while, he did nothing but doge her blows, blocking her fin, and avoiding his own death. But  
when she had a direct hit on him, he was knocked to a corner and blocked in with no other  
choice. There was pure rage in her eyes, and he knew she must have lost control. He swiped at  
her with his claws, backing her away from his corner. But her serpent like body shifted, coming  
around from behind, and wrapped him in a strong coil to bind him.  
  
Somehow, he had managed to break free before she tightened her grip. He put a blow to her  
head, knocking her to the floor. But her tail came up behind her, knocking him out as well when  
it hit him across the back.  
  
As he blacked out, the last thing he remembered was someone rushing toward him, and her door  
being shut behind him, as he was pulled to the kitchen by weak arms.  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: This is where I would have ended the story... but if you haven't figured it out by now, I  
like making my readers happy. Well, this chappy is already going up late, plus there was some  
more stuff I wanted to add in. So, you all get the benefit of it all in a longer chapter than usual...  
*smiles* hope you like it so far... ~Bunny)  
  
*****  
  
InuYasha woke to the feeling of a cool, damp, cloth being dabbed on his forehead. He opened his  
eyes slightly, his vision focusing in on the concerned face above his.  
  
"Oh good, you're alright." Kagome bent down and hugged the hanyou gently.  
  
"What happened?" he said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I heard a crash and went to see what it was... the whole hut shook! Then I saw Seiko on the  
floor... and... and you. I drug you out, and closed the door... I didn't know what else to do." She  
lowered her head, but he caught her chin, and brought her eyes to his once more.  
  
"You did the right thing Kagome." Then he sat up and kissed her lightly on the cheek as she  
blushed. "Where is Fera-baba?"  
  
"She'll be back soon... I think she went to get something in the woods_" She was cut off when he  
roughly brought her into a kiss. Then almost as suddenly as it happened, it was over, and  
InuYaha dashed from the door, to where the scene had taken place earlier.  
  
***  
  
"Baba!" He called through the storm, as gusts of wind drenched rain upon him. 'Where the hell  
are you ya old hag?'  
  
He made his way back to the clearing where the fight had taken earlier. It was flooded with rain  
water and muddy pits. The old woman was nowhere in sight so he decided to keep moving. But  
as he turned to leave, He remembered Seiko's abandoned haori, and when over the soggy bank to  
see if it was still there... or if it got washed away. Sure enough, crumpled in the mud, it was  
soaked, but still in tact. He rung out the strange material and continued to look for Fera-baba.  
  
***  
  
"He's gone now." Fera appeared from behind a door, and summoned someone into the hut. The  
figure was tall and lean, with a great flowing cloak, hiding their every feature.  
  
A deep, familiar voice spoke from beneath the shadowed hood. "Good. He'd only get in my  
way." Fera slid open the door, and showed the man in before slamming it behind him. "Be strong  
Seiko. I'm here now."  
  
The weary girl rushed over to them, now that she was back in her human form, and held him in  
an embrace, nuzzling her face into the bridge of his neck. "I'm scared... it's never been this bad  
before." Her voice was soft, but the yokai before he could hear every word.  
  
"Don't be... I'm here, and you can let it all out." His clawed hand came up and lifted the girls  
chin to look into his eyes as he let down his hood. Then he leaned down and kissed her  
passionately, and she only deepened it.  
  
When he finally pulled back, he placed a finger on her lips, being sure it didn't go further. He  
pulled her into his lap to sit, rather than clinging to herself for false security. She leaned into his  
broad chest and nuzzled her face into his warm cloak. "I don't know what I'd do without you  
Sesshomarou..."  
  
  
  
Okay... well there's the end of it for real. I know it's kind of a mean cliffhanger, but I had to end  
it somewhere! Well, I'd appreciate your input, so all you'd have to do is click the little button at  
the bottom of the screen to review.... *PLEASE* The more reviews I get the sooner I update!!!  
  
()()  
(n_~) ~Bunny 


	22. Calm Down

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha for now... but when she dies, and it isn't listed in  
her 'Will' mysteriously, I claim it!!!  
  
Notes: There. I hope some of you like that Sesshy has been added in now... ak, I'm pathetic! I can  
add in Fluffy, but not much of Shippou u_u'''. I guess that's the next thing I have to work on, but  
for now, things are kinda tied up... if you can't tell from my complicated plot that only gets more  
in-depth... Good for you - annoying for me.   
  
tookawaii - If you paid attention in chapter 19, Seiko told Inu that she WASN'T human... but not  
hanyou or yokai either... I understand that it could be a little confusing, but if you go back and  
read that part again and are still confused, then I will do my best to explain the situation to you...  
  
Well, there is a lot going on in the story right now, so I'm gonna let you read, and not waste so  
much time talking.  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 22: Calm Down!*~  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Sesshomarou..." Seiko closed her eyes. Wincing as more  
energy fought to break free, sending unwanted adrenaline through her. Tears rolled down her  
cheeks as it became too much for her to bare. 'At least InuYasha only turns into a human... I try  
to avoid being in my yokai form, but it's too powerful for my blood to handle sometimes... and  
even worse, I usually end up hurting someone around me... someone I care about. This damn  
moon! It brings out the worst in me.' She sighed as the waves continued, but somehow being in  
Sesshomarou's embrace allowed her too push past them, and keep control.  
  
A violent burst of energy shot through her, and she clung to his robes tighter. "You don't have to  
fight it you know..." He lifted her chin to look into her teary eyes, still greenish blue from the  
rush. "Remember the last moon we spent together..." He smirked, recalling one of her less  
flattering moments when they had first met.   
  
With that, she tried to push away from him, but he only held her closer. "You can't always have  
your way bitch...even if it means losing for once." He wasn't insulting her, he was quoting part of  
their heated conversation when she'd rushed him in the woods about a year ago... one of her  
many trips to blow off steam.  
  
"I... I... but Sessh_" She was cut off as he leaned down and bit her neck, relaxing her muscles,  
but over all... putting her guard down. Energy shot through her, transforming into her yokai state.  
"What did you do that for you bastard?" She sniffed the words, repeating what she'd said that  
night as well.  
  
But Sesshomarou did not continue the mockery. Instead, he lunged at the girl, attacking without  
giving her an edge. She dogged his attack, then wrapped him in her coil. It was a fierce fight, and  
continued for quite a while. It only ended when Sesshoumarou managed to bight her neck again,  
relaxing her into her human form.  
  
Sweat balled up on her forehead as she lied in his arms, panting for breath. She leaned into his  
chest once more, and he held her head in a comforting manner, running his fingers through her  
silky hair now tousled. She drew in deep breaths, taking in his comforting scent. "It's going to be  
okay now... just go to sleep and it will all be fine." Within minutes, the huntress fell sound, and  
slept in his comforting embrace.  
  
***  
  
As Seiko slept, she remembered... dreamt, about that night under the moon when she had met  
him...  
  
~* Dream / Flashback*~  
  
She ran for a long time, panting, and gasping for breath as the power surged through her. She had  
beaten all the yokai she came upon easily, and that was still in her human form. When finally, she  
sensed a greater power, one that would be formidable to the power coming over her. She ran to it,  
then slowed when she came upon a clearing... it was close.  
  
She came to a complete stop, then panting for breath. There was a silky voice somewhere on the  
other side of the clearing, but it was all too calm for her to see who or what it was. "What do you  
want wench?... And this better be good, cause I don't take too well to those who invade my lands  
and kill off those who are permitted..."  
  
She was silent. 'I hadn't realized I'd gone west this far...'  
  
"Speak up. That's the last time I'm going to warn you."  
  
But she couldn't seem to find words, and the yokai rushed toward her with incredible speed.  
There was a clawed hand at her throat as she was lifted to the air, and backed into a tree-trunk.  
"What did you do that for you bastard?!"  
  
"You damn humans always think you'll have your way... How did you manage to defeat them?...  
Well, no matter, there is no way a damn mortal could defeat me."  
  
"I will win."  
  
"You can't always have your way bitch...even if it means losing for once." He smirked, tracing  
her facial lines with a claw, now dripping with poison. "Let it go... you and your foolish pride."  
  
Instead of whimpering in fear as many others would have done, Seiko smirked, letting out a  
small laugh. The power rushed through her, and this time she did not push it away. She embraced  
it, and with her transformation she knocked him to the ground. "Who's foolish now?"  
  
~*End of Dream / Flashback when awoken abruptly*~  
  
She woke with a jump, in a cold sweat. She moved closer to him as he whispered in her ear. "I  
must go soon... but I guarantee we'll meet again." That was his final words at the last moon,  
when he found her to be a fine opponent, and now he was telling them to her again... as  
InuYasha's presence drew closer.   
  
He bent down and gave her another kiss, then gave her his cloak to wrap up in (the sheet was  
ripped a lot, and torn by her death grip) before he disappeared through the sliding door, and it  
was shut behind him.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha returned to the hut and rushed to the kitchen. Fera-baba was at the stove coking lunch,  
and the food gave off the heavy stench of garlic and basil... as to cover up Seaahomarou's faint  
smell, but InuYasha was too sidetracked to notice what was faintly left of it.  
  
"Where were you old hag?! I looked all over the damn woods for you." InuYasha approached the  
short woman, and towered over her.  
  
"I must have returned while you were gone hanyou... you can't always be aware of your  
surroundings..." He gave her a 'I don't believe that shit' look, and she looked right back at him,  
expressionless and relatively calm. "After all... you AREN'T a full yokai, like..." She gave an  
evil grin, knowing she was pushing him further. Fera wanted him to know... but he'd have to  
figure everything out on his own. Even Seiko wouldn't tell him that part... would she? "...your  
brother."  
  
After that statement, InuYasha had very little patience left. The only thing restraining him was  
the fact that he could tare the creped old woman to shreds, and he wouldn't do such things to  
humans now... not unless they deserved it at least. "Don't bring him into this Baba! You're  
avoiding the real question."  
  
"And what would that be hanyou? Where I was... what I was doing... oh wait, but it couldn't be  
about the little bitch you keep nosing your business into, now could it..."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"So it is..." Fera let out a sigh, turning back to the stove, and speaking while she talked. "Well,  
what would you want to know about HER? Her age, youth, what she was like when her father  
was alive?"  
  
"You know what I don't damn it! So tell me!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry... but I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You were the one who preformed the fucking ceremony Baba... What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Fera shook her head. "Be it as it may hanyou, but I WAS the one to preform the spell. But OI,  
she's going threw so much shit that even I don't know what the hell is going on half the time!...  
Feh, if you're gonna find out anything laddy, it's with HER... and she's in no position to talk  
right now..." She spoke with mock in her voice, and let out a taunting laugh. "But go ahead... get  
yourself killed putting your nose where it doesn't belong..."  
  
With that, InuYasha was down the hall in front of Seiko's door. He reached for the handle, and  
hesitantly opened it. Then he entered the mass of shadows, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Ooh, a cliffhanger... well sort of anyway. How'd ya like it? Creepy, intense, suspense, disturbed?  
Well, it doesn't really matter what IT was, I'm just on a sugar high right now... and feel like  
asking unnecessary questions... It was pathetic, today I had a half day of school, and didn't even  
know about it *frustrated*... but thankfully one of my friends let me use their cell-phone  
*relieved* Ak, why does the damn school have to be so far from my house... otherwise I could  
walk... Well, that all I really have to say... chapter 23 should be up by Sunday... if I get around to  
writing it... please R&R. ~Bunny 


	23. To Emerge

Disclaimer: (If at first you don't succeed, burn all the evidence that shows you ever tried...) OF  
COURSE I DIDN'T TRY TO STEAL INU-YASHA! (*giggles*...)  
  
Notes: Ite!!! Okay, here's the thing, I wont be able to update for a while... I was lucky just to get  
THIS up. My school work is on over-load right now, so I gotta work on that if I wanna keep up  
my grades... stupid spanish project *glares at teachers* I'm DOOMED.  
  
Aside from my dilemmas, thanks to all of you who reviewed *smiles*... I have some more ideas  
for Kaylana, but I'll put them up at the end so I don't waste time... Also, I must apologize to  
Bubbles1612 & Jupiter's Light... I think they're mad at me (is it cuse of the award O_O')... but I  
would really like to have yous back... even if it's flames (GOMEN x 100000). On with the story!  
  
~*Over the Edge - Chapter 23: To Emerge*~  
  
He searched the darkness with his amber eyes, trying to find movement before it found him. The  
sound of Seiko's heavy breathing caught his ears, and her scent with another's found his nose,  
but he didn't pay much attention to it.  
  
He remained by the door, backed up against it. The darkness grew outside, and what little light  
came in was trapped in the dripping rain which had formed a puddle on the floor, reflecting. A  
face appeared in the small puddle as Seiko moved from the shadows, and looked down into it. It  
was the reason all this was happening, and she wanted to avoid InuYasha's gaze that bore down  
upon her.  
  
"InuYasha I_" But she couldn't seem to find the words. She stared blankly at her reflection,  
searching for a way to explain.  
  
"Lost control." InuYasha offered, remaining by the door and watching her through the dim light.  
  
"No, not just that... I... I..." There was a moment of silence, and Seiko let out a sigh. She spoke in  
a soft voice. "I didn't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"Feh." 'That's a laugh, that bitch would have killed me if she'd had the chance...'  
  
"I didn't want to hurt anyone..." Her voice was even softer, and she sniffed as more pain engulfed  
her. InuYasha just stood by the door, watching her cling to herself in pain. She gasped, breathing  
in sharp breaths, resisting the energy that wanted to break free. Her nails dug into her skin,  
making small bloody crescents, that healed almost as quickly as they were made, and reopened  
again as she continued to claw at herself.  
  
"You have a funny way of showing it." He folded his arms across his chest, and turned from her.  
  
"You don't understand..." She clenched her jaw shut as rushes of power spread threw her veins.  
Once it subsided, she closed her eyes, and began to talk slowly, and firmly. "I can't be around  
them. I'd be sure to..." She stopped right there, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
  
"Well maybe you could if you'd just trust someone for once..." He turned from the tattered girl,  
and opened the door to leave.   
  
As he left, he heard a soft voice. "You're wrong you know... and you'll NEVER figure that out."  
He shut the door behind him, leaving the huntress to endure her own pain.  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: Was that too dramatic??? I think I have something going here... well at least something  
that will allow me to bring up previous details and explain them. Yes, that's right, there ARE  
more little details in some of the chapters before that were pointed out, but you all probably  
forgot about... maybe that's why some of you are so confused. Well, anyway, if that part sucked,  
or this whole chapter turns out to be a bunch of crap compared to my previous work, let me  
know. Cause right now even I can't tell... my brain is so fried. *sighs* well, I wont bother you  
anymore, so you can just read, UNINTERUPTED...)  
  
*****  
  
He entered the main room to find Miroku alone. "Where is everyone?"  
  
He sighed, looking to the floor. "Sango-sama and Kagome-chan have gone with Fera into town  
for supplies. Shippou was not supposed to go, but I saw him climb into Kagome's pack before  
they left..." He was staring even more intently upon the floor now, as if he'd never seen it before.  
"InuYasha, is... is... is she going to be okay?" Images of her Seiko's spasmodic body on the cold  
floor of the kitchen flashed threw his mind, replaying again and again. She was his responsibility,  
and it seemed he could do nothing to help her... It was only a few weeks ago that they had met,  
but she had become something more than just a servant to him... a companion as well, and a link  
to his commitment to Oki. "Why... is... What's happening to her?"  
  
InuYasha put a hand on Miroku's shoulder to comfort him. His friend was having a hard time  
accepting what was happening, and feeling partially responsible for what he did not know. "That  
I can not tell you. Not today. Not tomorrow... only she could do that... But I will tell you, that if  
she doesn't learn to trust someone soon," Inuyasha remembered the scene at the marshy  
riverbed... and how he had fought the strange yokai for her, not knowing it was she... how the  
eerie screech echoed in his head as he looked down upon her still form in the mud and rain... how  
everything seemed to make sense at that one point, but how she had kept it from him. HE had  
been the one to bring her down, and he had restrained as the "other" was hardly fighting. After all  
this, she still could not trust him... after all he knew... "I will not hold back."  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened as his senses came to him. He breathed in the air, and caught the faint  
scent that was almost rouged. He growled low in his throat, causing Miroku to back away from  
him, not know where it was directed to. He clenched his fists and mentally cursed himself for not  
realizing it before. "Sesshomarou."  
  
With that, the hanyou bounded out of the hut, and into the woods through the storm, leaving a  
confused monk behind him.  
  
***  
  
Once he was sure InuYasha was gone, Miroku ventured over to the hallway. He paced slightly,  
glancing up at the door to Seiko's room. 'I don't see how it could hurt... she IS my responsibility,  
as I am hers... I could just find out what's going on for myself... I must be involved anyway, why  
else would Fera-baba have summoned me to the kitchen...' Miroku pondered his situation,  
reassuring himself as her reached for the door.  
  
He hesitantly opened it a crack, peering inside. He only became more curious as the shadows  
played on the walls, covering up the main portion of the room. "Hello? Seiko-sama?" He called  
into the room, opening the door further.  
  
"Miroku?" Seiko was both surprised and nervous. She was expecting InuYasha, or even  
Sesshomarou, but she didn't trust herself around humans... they were too weak, and she couldn't  
keep control around most of them... "Miroku don't_" She stopped, too late. Miroku had entered  
the room, closing the door behind him, and he was headed toward her threw the darkness.  
  
"What is it Seiko-dama? Something wrong?" He sat down near the huntress, not being able to  
see her completely threw the shadowed room. He had only known her for a few weeks. She was  
to his servitude... but was it possible that she had become something more to him... a  
companion... a friend...  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me Hiroshi... there are only things about me that you wouldn't  
understand... wouldn't fathom..." Miroku could tell she was avoiding the real situation... but  
maybe he really wasn't supposed to know. But he did have his commitment to Oki, and had to be  
sure her sister was alright... he wasn't even sure about that, and her ora was hard to read asd it  
kept wavering... "Don't worry yourself over it. I'll be fine in a couple of days if all goes well...  
Really."  
  
This wasn't the reassuring he'd wanted, but it would have to do... maybe InuYasha was right...  
she just DIDN'T trust anyone...  
  
"Alright Seiko-sama... if you say so." He kept his calm face, and put a smile upon it, looking to  
where she was in the dark, not really seeing her. He turned to leave the room, pausing at the door.  
"Seiko... if you need anything, I'm here for you as well." He slid open the door and left the room.  
  
After it was closed again Seiko whispered to herself knowing he'd never hear it. "I know,  
Miroku... I know..."  
  
***  
  
That evening, everyone had returned, laughing at antics that hd gone on at town. They told  
Miroku their stories and he joined in with them. Supper was cooked, and everyone sat in the  
main room to eat... even InuYasha had shown up, he seemed to be the only one tense.  
  
After dinner, the entire group was exhausted, and decided to go to bed. InuYasha pulled Kagome  
into his lap, possessively holding her as she slept. Sango had Kagome's sleeping-bag, with  
Shippou curled up beside her, as well as Kiarra. And Mirko sat up against the wall with his staff,  
not particularly tired, but closing his eyes all the same.  
  
It was really late when Miroku opened his eyes abruptly. There was a faint sound amongst the  
eerie quiet of the hut, a door was being opened... more importantly, Seiko's door.  
  
  
  
  
*evil grin* I'm trying to move away from all these cliff-hangers... but I just couldn't resist.  
  
Idea for Kaylana:  
  
AU - Kagome is the smartest girl in her class. She has everything anyone would ever hope for.  
Good grades, the ability to take a test without studying much, a pretty face, and a family that  
cares for her... But she's kind of a social outcast, not having to many friends, and what she does  
have aren't really loyal... Everyone seems to see a goody-goody-two-shoes, and for that she just  
concentrates on her academics even more... not really caring for athletics like the others. Her life  
always seemed to lack something, even with everything she had...  
But what happens when she finds herself in feudal Japan... Could it be that a weakling  
like herself could find comfort in this strand realm? Will she change in meeting with our favorite  
hanyou, and get stronger in more ways than people would have thought? And more importantly,  
what will happen when she comes back? O_O  
  
(There's a lot of room to improvise on this one... but keep in mind that she's smart and a lot of  
people don't particularly like her... as in: maybe she thinks that when she is first brought to the  
other side... she thinks it's just a joke, and not buying any of it *gigles*) 


	24. The Kit Knows

Disclaimer: I haven't gotten to get the real InuYasha yet... but maybe a guy with a really good  
make-over will do...  
  
Author Notes: Okay, I had to cut myself short last chapter, in the notes anyway... *audience  
glares threw computer screen* "Yeah and you put it up as a cliffhanger to!" *waves hands  
disparately* Ak... I was gonna be late for school OKAY!!! Well I put this up at least... n_n'  
  
Aside from my many issues (I'm sure some of you could agree with me on that one *cough* Yui)  
I've decide that aside from all the drama that seems to generate when I write this fic, It's  
definitely time for some more humor... and fluff... and SHIPPOU. So that means that, aside from  
reflecting what happened in the time of Inu's absence, I'm gonna try to add in some comedy and  
heartache (*gigles* maybe a certain old lech will come into action) Well, what are you waiting  
for... you're wasting time reading what this is going to be about, when you could be reading IT.  
  
~*Over the Edge - Chapter 24: The Kit Knows*~  
  
Miroku listened as the huntress stealthily made her way to the kitchen, she was almost too quiet  
for him to follow, but somehow he managed with the motion of her baggy clothing. Another door  
slid open, and he silently left the room, following the noise.  
  
Her silhouette disappeared outside, where the rain pored down, and she turned from the door  
going around the house. Miroku took the shortcut threw the main room, and cut her off at the  
front porch, leaning into the doorway. He heard her turn the corner with her soft steps on the  
wood planks, stopping swiftly in the downpour.  
  
"If your going to sneak around, you might want to do it more quietly." He talked casually,  
looking out at the bellowing clouds and avoiding her gaze.  
  
Her form was still, and wrapped possessively in the cloak Sesshomarou had lent her. She could  
only stare at him with possessed eyes, flashing of watery blues, darker than the night sky, and  
cold as ice. Her long bangs fell into her dead eyes, and random locks of hair fell into her face.  
She was drenched, and the pain was overwhelming as she locked her eyes on the monk before  
her.  
  
He was the source of all these problems. The one to take all she had left of her mother, and ruin  
her balance with her half sister. He was the one to trigger all her hate and anger, forcing her to  
restrain. She couldn't let anything out with him around... '...it would be so easy_' Seiko stopped  
her thought, knowing it was not her own, it was but the moon's, forcing her against all she  
controlled. She bounded from the poach, not bothering to use the stairs, and sped toward the  
marshy forest with her bare feet digging into the thick mud, away from all her problems, and  
away from those painful thoughts. She no longer had to hold back... as long as she didn't look  
back...  
  
Miroku sped onto the porch, getting drenched in the downpour. His hair stuck to his face, and his  
clothing felt heavy as it absorbed the rain. "SEIKO!" He yelled after her, but it was no use, she  
just kept running and disappeared into the storm.   
  
Miroku let out a sigh as he stood on the porch calling after her. He was about to chase after her  
when a clawed hand came to his shoulder, holding him back."Let her go."   
  
*****  
  
(A/N: Oi, enough with the drama already! I really need to add in some more humor and stuff...  
*audience gives me that 'yeah right, we just read that last part you baka, get on with it' look*  
Really. I will... now that Seiko is gone, I don't have to worry about her until later... maybe not  
even for the rest of the chapter... or not n_n'''... Enjoy the rest. ~Bunny)  
  
*****  
  
InuYasha led Miroku inside. He'd never considered how the monk was being affected by all of  
this before... but he couldn't exactly let him go after her, only to get hurt himself.  
  
Once they were in the hut, they headed to the kitchen to dry off by the ever burning fire. Miroku  
just stared into the dancing flames, wondering how he could have pushed her away like that...  
'Was it really a mistake to seek her out while everyone was gone?...'  
  
InuYasha saw the trouble on his face, and knew that it was because he didn't understand... he  
wouldn't want to understand if he did. So, InuYasha walked across the kitchen and picked up one  
of the flasks Fera-baba was always drinking from, it always seemed to relax her, so why not him.  
  
He went back to the fire and sat down. The damp scent of jasmine and pine still lingered by the  
door that she had used to escape, but it was fainter than ever... and that worried InuYasha.  
"Here." He handed him the flask, and continued to stare at the burning wood, trying to avoid her  
scent... he did not want to think of her now.  
  
It was once Miroku opened the flask to drink, that a strange scent caught his nose. He turned to  
tell Miroku not to drink it, but it was too late... the liquid was smooth, and pouring into his  
mouth, gulp by gulp. InuYasha hung his head, stopping what he was about to say. 'Maybe it will  
be okay for him...' He sighed. 'But how are humans affected by that much liquor?'  
  
***  
  
Two hours and fifty swigs later, Miroku was dancing all threw the kitchen. Fera-baba had come  
in to tell them to keep it down...after all, the others were trying to sleep, but upon entering she  
got a grope from a drunken monk, and decided to join in on the fun.  
  
InuYasha watched as the two drunken fools sang and danced threw the hut, not drinking any  
himself. 'I should've known this would happen... anything that strong is bound to turn them all  
crazy...' He sighed and leaned back against the wall, trying to avoid their careless motions.  
  
Soon, Kagome and Sango entered the room, rubbing their eyes and yawning. The racket had  
woken them, and they wanted to know what was going on. As soon as Kagome's vision cleared,  
she realized the way Miroku was acting, and as he sang the scent of liquor reached her nose. 'Is  
he DRUNK?!' But Sango was busy herself, even before she was steady on her feet, the monk had  
grabbed her wrists and was attempting to dance with her to the music Fera was playing on a  
small drum.  
  
Kagome walked around the whole scene, and sat next to InuYasha at the other side of the room.  
He pulled her closer to him as Miroku danced a little too close. She soon found herself with her  
head on his shoulder, and his muscular arms wrapped around her possessively. She liked the  
feeling of being in his embrace. It was comforting... the one place she truly felt safe.   
  
She looked up at him, studying his perfect features. She should be mad at him for everything  
that's happened over the past few weeks, with Seiko, and even traveling before that... but looking  
up into his amber eyes, she couldn't seem to find a reason good enough... there was nothing to be  
mad about.  
  
He stared back down at her, as if reading her mind. He slowly lowered his lips to hers, about to  
go into a kiss. But as they barely grazed, their attention shifted to the scene beside them. Kagome  
sat bolt upright, not believing what it was she saw.  
  
Miroku had taken Sango into a kiss, but in the time the demon exterminator would have been  
making red marks over all exposed skin, she wasn't pulling back. By the time the drunk monk  
has finished, Sango was at a loss of breath, and brought a hand to her mouth as her eyes widened.  
He seemed to get a little groggy again, and accidently dropped her from the dip he'd been  
holding her in. She sat up slightly, rubbing her head where it hit the wooden floor planks. But  
just as she was about to sit up, Miroku collapsed on top of her, barely conscious, and pinning her  
to the floor with the weight of his body. Sango sighed, and patted him on the back as he passed  
out.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" InuYasha was the first to break the silence.  
  
She spoke aloud as if to Miroku, but answering InuYasha's question all the same. "My poor  
drunken friend... you will not remember a thing in the morning..." She turned her head to  
InuYasha. "You must pity the drunk... besides, he could use a little relaxation with all that's gone  
on lately..." Even she didn't know exactly what 'it' was, but it had something to do with Seiko,  
and Miroku had felt responsible for 'it'... 'You will not remember that you broke your  
commitment to Oki... but I will remember that kiss...'  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: Okay... I DID realize that it's taken WAY too long for me to get this chapter up... so that's  
why instead of ending it there, I've made it longer... please don't hate me *looks at readers with  
big eyes like Shippou* I had this mondo hulio Spanish project that was like 50 pages long (not  
exaggerating) and now I have mid-terms coming up and I have to study!...IT JUST ISN'T  
FARE!!!... *sighs* well, it'll all be over soon (my work not this story... oh hell no, this story has  
only just begun!!! *evil laugh*... well, I hope you enjoy the extra part I've put in. ~Bunny )  
  
*****  
  
Shippou rubbed his eyes and yawned as he searched for the warmth of Sango that he had curled  
up against. Once his vision cleared, he realized all the noise coming from the kitchen, and that  
the room was empty, besides him and Kiarra who was still fast asleep. He groggily wandered to  
the kitchen to see what was going on.  
  
When he reached the doorway his eyes widened at the scene. InuYasha was hauling Miroku from  
off of Sango, Fera-baba was playing a bad drum tune in the corner, and Kagome was sitting up  
against the wall rubbing her temples and shaking her head.  
  
"What's going on?" Everyone turned to the kit in the doorway. InuYasha practically dropped  
Miroku on top of Sango again, and Fera-baba stopped the beatless tune. "What?" 'I wish they'd  
stop staring at me like that...'  
  
Finally Kagome spoke up, as everyone else was at a loss of words. "It's okay Shippou-kun... why  
don't you go back to sleep..." Her voice was sweet, trying to sooth him from the awkward  
moment.  
  
"Why was Hiroshi-sama all over Sango-chan like that?" He said as he bounced across the room,  
into Kagome's outstretched arms. "And what's that smell?"  
  
Kagome held him close, not answering his questions, and cooed him as he closed his eyes and  
snuggled into her warm embrace. InuYasha let out a low growl, not liking Shippou near her like  
that... they had almost had an affectionate moment threw all the shit that was going on, and he  
had to get in the middle of it all.  
  
Kagome noticed the flash of red in his eyes, as he looked over at her possessively, while lugging  
Miroku over to an empty futon. She nodded to him silently, clinging the kit close to her. Shippou  
hadn't been getting a lot of attention lately, and she wasn't about to push him away even more...  
but she would owe InuYasha for that kiss they missed...  
  
***  
  
Only a little while later, Kagome had fallen asleep with Shippou in her arms. Sango had gone  
back to bed, curled up with Kiarra, and Fera-baba passed out in a room of her own.   
  
InuYasha took care in picking Kagome up, and carrying her to the main room where their futon  
was. He gently laid her on the soft blanket, pulling it around her to keep warm. He took a finger  
and ran it along the soft skin of her cheek, then pulled some tousled hair away from her face. He  
looked down at her with a gentle gaze, studying her soft features.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her good night (or morning rather) when the kitsune in her arms began to  
stir. Shippou's eyes opened to the glaring ones of InuYasha's, and he retreated further into  
Kagome's hold.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you this time you little brat... I just don't want you to wake Kagome up. Got  
it?"  
  
Shippou nodded his head, still snuggling into Kagome's chest. He turned to leave, when the  
kitsune spoke up."But InuYasha..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did things go with Sesshomarou?"  
  
InuYasha glared at the little brat. "How the hell do you know about that?" He stalked closer to  
the kit's position, with a piercing glare fixed upon him.  
  
Shippou gave a fanged smile as InuYasha's claws came and clasped around the scruff of his  
neck, about to lunge him across the room. "You're not supposed to wake her up... remember..."  
  
He loosened his grip, but brought his face dangerously close to the kitsune's. "You wont say one  
fucking word of it to the others." There was a growl in his throat as he spoke.  
  
"For the right price."  
  
  
  
  
Okay... so there it is... not quite as much of a cliffhanger as I usually have, but it will have to do.  
And the best part of all, is that Shippou has finally come into the picture more... *gigles* I  
wonder what he knows, strike that, I know... YOU DON'T! *evil laugh*... Well, please R&R...  
that should be enough motivation in itself for me to work on this even during my mid-terms...  
  
Another BIG important thing!!! The AU fic I mentioned a while back... you know, the one I was  
gonna start writing... well, I have the first few chapters done and ready to post. So if you people  
want me to start posting it just tell me... then you'd have two of my wonderful ficys to read... but  
if you'd rather me concentrate completely on THIS fic for now... then I need you to say that too...  
So it's really up to you people when I start to put it out. And while I really haven't mentioned  
what it's gonna be about, my relay personal is getting a little anxious and says its even better than  
this one... PLEASE tell me your input on the situation... in a review or e-mail ~Bunny 


	25. Fluff and Fluffy

Disclaimer: I've decided that it is unreasonable for me to think I would be able to kidnap  
InuYasha... I guess I'll have to settle for Fluffy instead *evil laugh*  
  
Notes: Well, I got three reviews... COME ON PEOPLE, I'M FINALLY DONE WITH MY MID-  
TERMS, could yous at least humor me by taking it up to 100 *gets on knees* Pllleeeeeaaassee!!!  
*sigh* u_u' Well, hopefully NOW I can get back on schedule... of course this IS yet another  
delicate situation in the story... n_n' *smiles nervously* You people are gonna hate me for what  
happens... not this chapter... but believe you me, you'll know when I get there... please R&R...  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 25: Fluff and Fluffy*~  
  
InuYasha sat on the wooden floor with his arms crossed. He was thinking over what Shippou had  
said. '...it wouldn't be too bad... as long as the little brat kept his mouth shut...'  
  
"Well?" Shippou was getting annoyed. He hadn't made that big of a price, but InuYasha was  
acting as though it was end of the world.  
  
A clawed hand came toward the kit, but stopping part way, hovering in front of him. Shippou put  
his hand in InuYasha's and he shook it. "Fine brat... you have a deal." With that done, he turned  
and left the room, not wanting to disturb Kagome as she slept.  
  
***  
  
~*Dream / Flashback*~  
  
Seiko wasn't using all of her power. But she was graceful as she moved from him, dodging and  
slashing her claws as well. Why had she not finished him off was beyond her... but she couldn't  
bring herself to do so... At least he was a fair match, unlike those other yokai.  
  
"Have you had enough Lord Sesshomarou?" She was mocking him, knowing that he wasn't  
really using all of his might. She waned a real challenge.  
  
The yokai stopped, landing perfectly on the ground. His normal placid look wasn't there, but  
replaced by a devious scowl. His claws were dripping of poison, but there was red on them as  
well. Her eyes widened as she looked at them. It was blood... her blood.  
  
"I must go soon... but I guarantee we will meet again."  
  
His silky voice traveled over her, as she grasped her neck where pain began to spread. He had  
slashed the back of her neck, but she hadn't even noticed. But why hadn't he killed her... She let  
out an eerie cry as shy sunk to the ground, wavering between forms. The wound would heal... but  
it would leave a scar, one she would remember the Western Lord by...  
  
~*end of Dream / Flashback*~  
  
***  
  
Sango couldn't sleep. The image of his kiss kept flashing threw her mind, turning her face a  
crimson red. 'Why must I long for him... why didn't I just take him when I had the chance...' A  
tear rolled down her cheek, the salty liquid trailing along her smooth skin.  
  
Kiarra meowed softly, and leapt into her arms. She nuzzled her master affectionately, trying to  
comfort her from whatever caused the tears to start.  
  
Sango stoked her soft fur, knowing that her problem wouldn't go away. Sango sighed, sinking  
into the futon and closing her eyes, hoping sleep would soon sweep over her.  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry that I keep going from one person to the next... but I didn't want to go into  
everything at once...but sorry since each on is kinda short n_n' ~Bunny )  
  
*****  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes. She looked out of the window near her futon to see the gloom of day as  
the storm pressed on. She removed the furry mass that was Shippou from her stomach, and  
tucked him in the nest of blankets as she rouse from the bed.  
  
Kagome wandered about the main room, looking for where she had put her pack. After a few  
minutes she gave up, heading to the kitchen.  
  
She paused at the doorway, looking at his still form leaning against the wall where he had last  
night. His long silvery hair fell to his waist, blowing slightly with the breeze from the window.  
His long bangs fell into his face, veiling his eyes. He looked so peaceful as he slept. And she  
couldn't help but to think back to the kiss they had almost had.  
  
She crept across the room, sliding down to sit by him. "You should be asleep."  
  
Kagome jumped slightly at his words, but calmed as his arms came around her waist, pulling her  
closer to him. "I should say the same to you..."  
  
She leaned her head on his broad shoulder, listening to the steady retem of his breathing. Her  
hand wandered up his back, then finally reaching his ear where she began to rub. They were so  
soft, and she liked the sound of the rumble deep in his chest that was almost like a purr.  
  
After a few minutes, he cupped her chin with his hand, and brought her gaze to his. His eyes  
were soft with longing, and the amber spheres brought warmth to her. "Kagome_" But he was cut  
off when she closed her lips over his own, taking him into a deep kiss that he did not care to pull  
away from.  
  
Passion was building, but Kagome broke the kiss, knowing it shouldn't go any further than that.  
"What was that for?" His voice was soft and sincere, as he held her possessively, now in his lap.  
  
She tucked her head under his chin, leaning into his chest. "It's for what we didn't get to do  
because of Shippou..."  
  
He let off a smirk, glad Kagome couldn't see it. "If I'd have know it would've been that good, I  
would've strangled him right then."  
  
"InuYasha, Sit!"  
  
He was pushed into the floor by the sudden force, pinning Kagome beneath him from her earlier  
position. She was a little in shock, blushing a deep red. But instead of trying to push him off of  
her like she normally would have done, she cupped his chin and pulled him into another deep  
kiss.  
  
'I could get used to this...'  
  
***  
  
Seiko groaned as she found herself awake. She searched for the warmth beside her, and snuggled  
into him as his strong arms came around her once more. His silky skin felt good against all the  
pain she'd had over the last day or so.  
  
Remembering the dream she shivered, not wanting to remember how it was she had met the  
western lord. But for that, he only pulled her closer to him, in a protective embrace. "What's  
wrong?" He breathed in her scent, absently twisting a lock of her hair, and not bothering to open  
his eyes.  
  
She pulled away from him, shifting to sit up. "It's nothing really."   
  
His eyes opened, glaring at her with concern. He sat up behind her, pulling her into his lap to face  
him with her legs straddling his waist. "What is it?" His tone was firm, not wanting her to avoid  
the subject.  
  
But the Western Lord gave in as she pulled him into a dep kiss, nipping at his lip as she pulled  
away. He couldn't resist the invitation, and began playing over he body, pushing her back to the  
mound of furs where they had slept. In a soft voice Seiko chimed in his ear. "Anas monto ati."  
  
'...nothing now...'  
  
***  
  
Shippou woke to find Kagome gone. 'InuYasha better not be breaking our deal...' He rubbed his  
eyes and hopped from the futon and the nest of blankets.  
  
  
He wandered away from the main room to find where she had gone. He stopped in the doorway  
to the kitchen seeing InuYasha over Kagome kissing her.  
  
"What?!" The kit yelped in shock at the scene, pulling him from his attention with Kagome..  
  
"Kuso."  
  
  
  
  
Okay... There it is, chapter 25. I hope you like that I kinda balanced out the drama with some  
humor and fluff. Also, my apologies for the sour moment... it was about a grapefruit, not a lemon  
or lime... but I had to get across the fact the Seiko has..er...mated Sesshomarou...n_n' Please  
review.  
  
()()  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	26. The Storm Goes On

Disclaimer: Okay... in my attempt at getting Fluffy, things didn't go so well... maybe Shippou?  
But I still don't own them...  
  
Notes: I'm torn between two emotions today... I'm overwhelmed with joy for getting some new  
reviewers AND *REALLY, REALLY, BIG SMILE* I got OVER 100 reviews... but I'm also  
filled with sadness and guilt... I'm sad cause my DSL connection will be taken away soon...  
which means that I will be getting kicked off more often *sniff* and the guilt, because I've been  
ban from the computer for the past week... that should explain why I haven't updated... but don't  
worry, I WILL get up some extrees this weekend to make up for it... we'll just call it a guilt-trip...  
  
Ooh, and I'd like to put out a extree special thanx to all of yous who have reviewed (I don't know  
exactly what the difference is, but it still counts for something right?) For that I will attempt,  
once again, to talk to the reviewers...  
  
mysticalwaves21 ~ I'm not exactly sure why Kiarra hasn't transformed... she hasn't exactly been  
active either, but I'll eventually get to her... Seiko wont really care about the kiss in itself,  
probably only that it was with Sango when he's supposed to be committed to Oki... And Miroku,  
He's kind of intimidated by Seiko and Sesshy both, I don't think he could do much in that  
position even when he finds out... *smiles* I'm glad SOMEONE realized that the shards haven't  
been talked about for a while... and don't worry about it, they'll be mentioned soon enough... as  
will Naraku and Kikyou... but I'll get into that later...  
  
(I'm just wondering why no-one has mentioned the fact that Miroku and Oki AREN'T married...)  
  
DarkGoddess ~ As I said in my e-mail, I'm really happy to be added to your chart... and now I've  
forced my friends to refer to me as General Bunny... as if I weren't weird enough already u_u'  
  
Jen ~ I'm not sure If you're reading this... I mean you reviewed for chapter1 and all... but I'm  
really glad to have you reading my story... I noticed you even added me to your favorites list  
*smiles*  
  
Kaylana ~ I'm not sure if I even want to know what makes you confused anymore... I think I'll  
just let it be as it is... and don't worry about Sango so much... things will be looking up soon  
enough...  
  
Heather ~ I've considered the whole 'review rule' and it may very well come into act, my only  
problem is that I don't think enough people pay attention to my fic... the summery is alight if  
you've read even the first few chapters, but as I've said before the first few chapters are boring  
once you look at my writing style... and I think it turns a lot of potential readers away... u_u'  
Even if I did set a limit for minimum reviews, I don't think I'd even have enough people NOW to  
make it... or it would be very low... *scratches head* but I think I'll give it a shot...  
  
Icee-chan (well, it's a brownie-luving Icee-chan now) ~ How ironic... you get back on the  
computer, and I'm kicked off... it's so pathetic of me... But just as you like to be able to read  
good updates when you're back on, I like to read good reviews... so reading yours was especially  
helpful in getting up this chappy... *smiles*  
  
Okay... this A/N is really long, longer than any of my others... so I'm gonna get on with the story  
now... but I just really need to explain one more thing... when I say 'limbo'... in regards to Seiko,  
I'm not talking about the Chinese position between life and final rest, I'm talking about her yokai  
and human forms, balancing between the two... it's kinda like a hanyou, except she'd in her  
human form, just feeding off of her yokai energy... get it? Oh well, just read the story.  
  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 26: The Storm Goes On*~  
  
It had been hours that they had fought. She had released some energy, but she had not yet gone  
into her yokai form, still forcing herself to remain in limbo. He was worried about the damage  
she would bestow. He human skin was still weak, even though it healed almost as fast as she'd  
get the wounds.   
  
She was still gong strong, and Seshomarou feared that if she pushed herself any further, that she  
would lose control again. She had already been showing more signs of aggression, trying to push  
him into using his poison. But he could not sink that low, he didn't want to hurt her that badly.  
  
She'd struck him down with clawed blow. More of her energy had released, and it was becoming  
a fare match, the only problem was that the Lord of the Western Lands was not using all of his  
power. It was giving her the edge, and he could not afford it.  
  
There had to be another way to release her energy, one where she could not hurt herself, or force  
him to. She'd lunged at him, ready to bite down upon him roughly, but he'd locked his mouth  
over hers into a passionate kiss. Their tongues ran over each other as they began to partake in a  
less violent activity.  
  
Soon Seiko was pouncing on him. But not to hurt or kill, it was for pleasure.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Sorry about that... I'm trying to keep this a PG-13 rating, plus I didn't want it to get too  
lemony... but I'm not exactly sure if you'd want to call that last part a grapefruit... u_u'... oh, and  
that was just a reflection of what HAD happened... now we're going into more recent events...  
  
*****  
  
Now Sesshomarou laid beside the warm mass, with her soft skin flushed against his, and the  
mound of furs enshrouding them as they lay soundless, Seiko finally stealing a few moments of  
sleep. He was exhausted at this point, but wouldn't dare close his eyes upon her again. He ran his  
claws gingerly over her delicate curves, stopping to trace the mark at her hip that proved she was  
his.  
  
She shifted in his embrace, leaning into him, and letting out a sigh. "What is it?" His voice was  
soft and silky, almost blending into they kiss he played on the bridge of her neck.  
  
"Go back to sleep." She said it just as soft, dwindling with sleep and steeling a peck on his lips as  
well.  
  
"Alright kiboto... for you, I will sleep." He was relieved to feel her body relax in his arms,  
reassuring him that she would be alright even though the moon was still pressing on. She was  
just as exhausted as he was, making him even more sure.  
  
He shifted back behind her, holding her possessively in his arms, and breathing in her faint scent.  
Within minutes he was lulled back to sleep with her in his arms.  
  
***  
  
Shippou stood wide-eyed in the doorway, still gasping at the sight he'd just walked in to find.  
InuYasha roughly pulled himself away from Kagome, having a hard time as the spell hadn't  
completely worn off.  
  
Kagome sat up, looking from InuYasha to Shippou. She half wanted to smack herself for leaving  
Shippou, plus she'd practically yelled the subduing spell and with his yokai hearing he would be  
sure to wake up.   
  
Finally she tore her gaze from them both, looking down to the hard wooden floor as if she'd  
never seen it before. She'd have to talk to Shippou soon... otherwise it might be a lot harder to  
have ANY romantic moments with InuYasha...  
  
Shippou wasn't necessarily disgusted by what it was that he'd seen. When his parents were alive  
they had done a lot more than that in front of him, practically everything but 'the adult thing'. It  
was the fact that InuYasha had practically broken their deal, not even a day since it had been  
made.  
  
He saw Kagome looking from him to the guilty hanyou with a sweet face. He couldn't help but to  
believe that his mother figure was innocent, so he put on his cutest look that he usually used to  
get chocolate, and hopped over to her, snuggling into her arms. "Come on Shippou-chan, I'll take  
you back to bed..."  
  
Kagome stood up, cradling him in her arms. For a moment she just stood there, looking down at  
InuYasha with pleading eyes. He nodded to her, reassuring her it was alright, and she headed out  
of the room with the kitsune over her shoulder.  
  
On the way out Shippou growled low enough that only InuYasha could hear, even with Kagome  
being the one to hold him. "I better not catch you again InuYasha... or I'll tell." Then the ball of  
fluff stuck out his tongue at the annoyed half-demon, disappearing into the main room before he  
could do anything about it.  
  
  
"Feh." 'That little twerp, I'll do just that.... I won't get caught.'  
  
  
  
  
Okay... this is interesting. The first chappy in a while not to have Miroku, Sango, or the fire hawk  
play a part in any way... Hun? *scratches head* Oh well...   
  
So anyways, that was chappy 26. I hope you like it, considering how long it took to get it out, but  
as I said at the beginning, I'm gonna try to get up some extra chappys this weekend... and I'll tell  
you right now that reviews inspire me to work faster... So the more reviews, the more chappys,  
Good deal??? I think so... I'm the one who'll be stuck with all the work, you just get the benefit  
of reading... Well, R&R ~Bunny 


	27. What He Really Knows

Disclaimer: Okay.. okay... something must be wrong, I went to grab Shippou, but once I had him,  
he looked like Jaken... So of course I dropped his slimy ass immediately... but as he ran away... I  
noticed he had a fluffy tail...weird hun?  
  
Notes: Well, this A/N is gonna be short... I have to make up for my absence plus, the other  
chappy was shorter than I realized cause of that long A/N... n_n' oops... Hope ya like. ~Bunny  
  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 27: What He Really Knows*~  
  
Sango had finally drifted off to sleep, leaving the world behind her. Kiarra curled up on her  
stomach, keeping her warm through the peaceful rest. Miroku lingered in her thoughts, but it  
wasn't as painful as knowing he would never be one to kiss her again... '...maybe I should just...  
move on...'  
  
***  
  
Miroku crept over to her from the other side of the room. He studied her gentle features and soft  
skin as she lay, her chest rising and falling with each steady breath of sleep. The alcohol had  
worn off now, and his vision wasn't quite as blurred.  
  
In the lateness it had been of night, there was only one thing that he remembered clearly after  
Seiko had fled from him. The kiss that had been rough and passionate, lingering with the  
sweetness that he had wanted for so long.  
  
His hand hovered above her motionless body, wanting, yearning, for the feel of her soft skin  
beneath his fingertips to be there once more. But he couldn't do it. His hand dropped to his side,  
and he let out a deep sigh. He could never have her now... not after Oki had accepted him.  
Instead, his hand moved up to her peaceful face, brushing away some tousled hair from her eyes.  
  
'...she looks so beautiful... if only she hadn't pulled away before... things might be different...'  
  
***  
  
Kagome held the kitsune in her arms, tucked in the mound of blankets herself. He was keeping  
something from her... or was it just that she hadn't been paying enough attencion to him lately.  
Well, whichever it was, it made her hold him closer...  
  
InuYasha watched from the doorway as Kagome drifted off to sleep, holding Shippou tightly. He  
knew he couldn't mess up like that again, Shippou may have been small, but he knew how to  
keep his mouth shout when he wanted to... He came too close that time to breaking his deal with  
the little kit. '...wait one fucking minute! What the hell DOES that damn brat know?!...'  
  
***  
  
Later that morning, the gloom from the pressing storm continued on. Everyone eventually  
managed to get out of bed, and they all had more of a lunch than a breakfast. All, the while  
Shippou was flashing evil grins at InuYasha, knowing he'd probably mess up soon. But  
InuYasha was smirking right back... now he had a plan.  
  
"Miroku-sama, could you pass the soba?" Sango asked, still rubbing the sleep form her eyes.  
  
"Sure." The monk casually handed her the bowl while everyone else at the table gave them  
curious glares, remembering that night. But he ignored them, and Sango didn't even seem to  
notice.  
  
After a moment of silence or so, InuYasha plucked Shippou from Kagome's lap. "Hey! Put me  
down! Put me_ or I'll tell..."  
  
InuYasha ignored the kit, pulling Kagome into his lap, and plopping him down where she had  
been. "InuYasha what did you do that for? Shippou didn't do anything wrong..." Kagome looked  
into his amber eyes, pushing back toward her seat. By he only held her closer, and she stopped  
struggling, leaning into his muscular embrace. She looked over to Shippou, who had big eyes at  
this point. "Sorry Shippou-kun, you'll just have to eat with Sango-chan this morning..." After  
all... he was too short to reach the table himself...  
  
'...now what was it he was saying about telling?... it's a good thing I have some chocolate left...'  
  
***  
  
'Why hasn't the little brat cracked yet?... he probably thinks he can ruin my plan.... he wont get  
off it that easily...'  
  
InuYasha had finished eating, and was now twisting Kagome's hair absently as she ate, resting  
his chin on her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind too much, but found herself a light shade of  
pink from the open affection he was showing.   
  
After a few minutes she relaxed into it, even bringing her own hand back to rub his soft ears, still  
enjoying the deep rumble in his chest that was a lot like a purr. Giggling softly as he moved his  
head into her hand, she slowly took her hand away, but stopping to move some hair from his face  
where she placed a light kiss.  
  
While Kagome wasn't looking, Shippou gave off a scowl, knowing InuYasha was cheating their  
deal. '...stupid hanyou...has to have ALL the attention...'  
  
InuYasha noticed the kit's expression as Kagome leaned her head against his muscular chest, and  
a smirk came to his lips. '...feh... that's more like it...'  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: Okay... not that any of you have reviewed the last chapter... yet [oh..and I got a little  
depressed by that, so if you'd be oh-so-nice and go back to do so] but, I'm having a lot of fun  
with Shippou at the moment. He seems to be the perfect person... well, erm... yokai, to create  
awkward situations. Oh, and you might want to keep in mind, that Kagome isn't a piece of  
meat... so she's gonna catch on to their deal eventually... and what Inu is up to too... read on...)  
  
(I think it's about time I bring another character into action, don't you... *evil smile*)  
  
*****  
  
The lifeless miko stood on the rocky ledge of the mountain, looking down upon the small town  
below. The rain beat down upon her with sheer force, but she didn't seem to care. Her hard eyes  
were transfixed upon a small hut off to the side of the town... it seemed to generate a strong ora,  
holding something within, but it was absent and hollow.  
  
Her haori was soaked, and her bow was fixed on her back as her deep eyes looked possessively  
for a path to get to the small hut. The flooding waters seemed to be blocking her every path, even  
as she looked through the thick area of trees.   
  
The riverbeds would not hold her back long though. Nothing could keep her from seeking her  
revenge... She WOULD get back at Inuyasha...  
  
***  
  
It had been a dreary day, and Kagome sat at the windowsill, looking out to nowhere in particular.  
InuYasha leaned against the wall opposite of her, and Shippou was bouncing about the room,  
then into her arms.   
  
She wondered what her family was up to, how their Christmas had been, and when she'd get to  
see them again. Souta would be happy that she and InuYasha were together, her grandpa would  
be another story... Then, through all of her thoughts she picked up the faintest sense... a shard  
was near... not to close... not to far.. but through the storm it could mean anything...  
  
  
  
There it is... I hope some of you are satisfied with what's been added in... Plesase R&R  
  
()()  
(n_n)  
(")(") ~Bunny 


	28. It Takes Two

Disclaimer: Nope... no interesting comments today that get across the point that I do not own  
InuYasha... Rumiko Takashi takes care of that. However, I did create Seiko and Oki... so they're  
my property... kinda sounds like they're a price of land when ya put it that way though...  
  
Notes: I'll, once again, attempt to comment on your reviews...  
  
Kagome-chan - n_n''' heh heh... sorry bout some of those mistakes... I'll try to fix Kirara's name,  
but I'm not so sure about fixing the other ones... could you please just bear with me for yokai and  
hanyou... I've kinda gotten used to writing it that way...  
  
Heather - Once again you have come through... even got back early... Somehow I highly doubt  
my story is quite as good as you make it out to be... but I do try to get the wording right. n_n' I  
wonder that if this weren't my first story, if I'd be considered an armature still.. And, what was  
that person smoking?...this is FAN FICTION, not translations to what actually happened... u_u'  
Oi... that's a shame... how many times had they asked you that?  
  
Kaylana - I still feel really stupid about that whole hacker thing... but from that, I now have  
something to look forward to on Saturday. *still feeling dumb* i_i *forced smile, nervous laugh*  
  
And to Kagomechan89 and death-bunny Bishoujo... for when you get here anyway... I'm glad  
I've gotten some new readers that were so bold as to review... and I hope you like the way my  
story has twisted up to this point... especially to db-Bishoujo, looking at your review from the  
point of knowing this far ahead of where you had to stop, I must admit it was sorta amusing... but  
I DO hope that you don't hate Seiko as much...  
  
Well, this is getting a little too long. Read on.  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 28: It Takes Two*~  
  
  
Kagome breathed in the crisp, damp, air of morning, the sound of rain beating down upon the  
roof relaxed her as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She found that Shippou was no longer in  
her arms as he had been when she came to rest, but instead she was held deeply in InuYasha's  
muscular arms, holding her close in the open room.  
  
She looked up at his peaceful face. His ears were twitching from the anticipation of her waking,  
and he unconsciously shifted her to a better position in his arms, bringing his lips to her forehead  
in a good morning kiss.  
  
"You're up early." He slowly opened his eyes, looking down upon her... and cocked an eyebrow  
at the expression on her face.  
  
"It's hard to tell with the storm and all..." she said with a soft voice, tearing her gaze from his. It  
was that distant feeling from the night before that had ruined the moment between them. It was  
taunting her through the night, the feeling of being so close to something, yet so far away... she  
had never felt this way toward detecting a shikon shard before... but maybe... maybe.. It was  
something else that was bothering her...  
  
"What's wrong?" He sat up with her, pulling her into his lap, eyes full of concern. She seemed to  
be spacing out, avoiding something, or very concentrated... Kagome leaned into him with a sigh,  
resting her head on his shoulder. He cupped her chin in her hand and pulled her gaze to him.  
"What's wrong?" This time he was firm, and wouldn't let her avoid it.  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed as she became aware of her surroundings once more. She looked into  
InuYasha's eyes, her own intense gaze locked on his. "It's a shard."  
  
***  
  
Sesshomarou woke to the warmth of the furs all around him on his bare flesh. He inhaled the  
light scent of jasmine and pine that now lingered on the bedding, but it was now mixed with his  
own scent, not as easily detected... His eyes slowly opened, searching the dark loom for his mate.  
  
He ran a clawed hand over the soft mound, searching, but couldn't find her. His eyes shot open,  
now looking about the room quickly, searching for any trace of her.  
  
After a few moments of pure panic that he would never speak of, his eye's fell upon her form,  
standing just inside from the balcony. Her long, dark, hair fell to her narrow waist, and a sheer  
fabric was wrapped around her tan body. She was once again in her human form, and very still as  
she stared out into the storm.  
  
Sesshomarou rose from the heap of furs, and began to put his own haori on. Once he had  
everything on but his cloak, he came up behind the still girl and wrapped his arms around her  
waist, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder, and nipping lightly at her neck as he pulled away, then  
rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
"The moon is nearly over..." Seiko hung her head, leaning back into him, speaking softly,  
knowing he would hear.  
  
"I know..." He brought his hand to intertwine hers, reassuring in knowing what she felt in going  
back to them... they who would never truly understand.  
  
She brought a hand up to the space before her, hovering near where the rain poured down upon  
everything else. It was so deceiving to her... calling her, driving out her true power... It was the  
source of all but pain, relieving her of anything built up... but it was not bliss, nothing more than  
a curse... it would hurt all of those she cared about and many more, and still dare to spare her...  
even after what it did to her father...  
  
Her hand dropped to her side, and she turned to face the one she cared most about. Her eyes  
searched his deep amber ones, then fell as well and she leaned into his embrace, crying on his  
shoulder... "...kirontu bash fer mosh tei..."  
  
'...you'll be the first to go...'  
  
Sesshomarou held her closer, not knowing entirely what she meant, but wanting to comfort her.  
"...Hamanti ool mein durontu..."  
  
'...I'm not going anywhere...'  
  
***  
  
InuYasha sped threw the pouring rains with Kagome on his back. It had been a while since they  
last had any signs of a shikon shard, and he wasn't about to miss the opportunity. He would have  
gone alone, but without knowing what he was dealing with, or where it was exactly, he had to  
take Kagome with him, no matter how much he wanted to keep her out of danger...  
  
"We're getting closer InuYasha... I can tell, but for some reason it still feels far away..."  
  
InuYasha skidded to a halt, nearly falling from the thick mud and water at his feet. A large castle  
was before them... his brother's to be more precise. '...Why would Seddhomarou have a shikon  
shard... he was just at the hut a few days ago and Kagome didn't sense it then...'  
  
Just then an arrow shot past his head, nearly missing Kagome as well. He looked to where it had  
come from, and saw a shadowy figure threw the stormy weather... but no matter how difficult it  
was to define the figure, he didn't need to, no-one could have shot that arrow but Kikyou...  
  
***  
  
The miko had ventured down to the west side of the mountain. She had braved the storm so far,  
driven by the need for revenge, and the desire to put the remains of her soul to rest once and for  
all. It had been a long journey, and the last day had seemed like a week, but she hardly even  
noticed or cared...  
  
She faintly sensed a shard of the Shikon no Tama, and knew that if it was that close to where he  
was, they would surly be going there soon enough... There she would settle destiny once and for  
all... ~  
  
It was dark, and she could feel his ora approaching quickly. Her miko senses allowed her to  
notice that he had her copy wench as well... '...two birds with one stone...' She let off a smirk and  
positioned the arrow on her bow.  
  
He slowed, and she let the enchanted arrow fly, the one that would surely finish him off. But the  
hanyou stopped completely, and just missed her arrow. Annoyed, she prepared to fire another,  
this time she'd be sure not to miss...  
Okay... well, I know it's up late again... it's been kinda hard for me to get back to schedule, but I  
will try. I have a four day weekend, so maybe I can get up a few extrees then... *shrugs* Please  
R&R... if I get 10 reviews, the next one will be up sooner than usual... yes, sooner... Ja ne.  
  
()()  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	29. Gone and Back Again: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do own InuYasha... now all I need is the instructions to get him free from the  
picture...  
  
Notes: Ak... WHY must ff.net separate like that.. And I hadn't even become aware of it until it  
was too late!!!!! Okay.. well, I can't exactly change THAT, so I will say something more of what  
I wanted to...  
  
First - I would like to thank ALL of you who have ever reviewed this story, and stayed with me  
long enough to read about it... No, this is not the end... but still, I think it would be nice if I  
showed my appreciation to all of yous, cuse most of ya show it every time you click that little  
blue button all the way at the end of the story...  
  
Another thing - I LOVE SNOW!... but seriously, aside from the fact that it's pretty, and I can  
usually sled and ski, we've recently got a big storm so there's like 22 - 36 inches... I mean sure  
it's now considered a state of emergency, but hey, school has already been canceled for  
tomorrow... I don't even know if we'll have it at all this week with the way it's piled up... so  
right now you're probably thinking that it isn't fare, or something like that, but don't worry, I'll  
be working on this fic, so there will be plenty of happiness to go around (for us anyway, not  
necessarily the characters... n_n') Read on. ~ a Bunny snowed in  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 29: Gone and Back Again - Part 1*~  
  
Sesshomarou held her in his arms, reassuring her that everything would be alright. A shot of pain  
rushed though her as the falling moon tried to claim her once more.  
  
Her eyes flashed of blues and greens, wavering in between her human and yokai forms... and in  
that moment of pain and power she sensed another being near the castle, one of great power, and  
lacking life, but giving off the strong essence of hate and betrayal. She fought the urge to give-in  
to her yokai blood, to know more of that which approached, but her mate's arms helped her to  
relax, to remain in control in his strong embrace.  
  
The pressing power subsided, and she leaned into his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder. In a  
faint voice she spoke, only loud enough for him to barely hear with his advanced hearing.  
"Kontooch dem rash tiensha..." (Kill her who approaches...)  
  
At her words, Sesshomarou tensed. He could feel the faint detection of a miko heading toward  
the castle. He picked Seiko up, and laid her down on the mound of furs, before bounding from  
the room.  
  
When he reached the main chamber on the first floor, two others seemed to be heading toward  
them as well. Another miko wench, and undoubtably his half-brother...  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: Gomen in advance... these next few sections are short...)  
*****  
  
Another arrow was shot, but this time InuYasha was ready. He saw it coming and dodged it, but  
it wasn't reassuring to see the tree of which it hit instead whither before his eyes.  
  
He watched her figure through the raging storm, ready her bow once more. She was to far away  
to stop, but to close to avoid her altogether.  
  
This time when the arrow was shot, he only just avoided it. Things were not looking good...  
  
***  
  
Sesshomarou soon recognized the second miko as his half-brother's bitch, but the other still  
puzzled him. Without taking to much time to dwell on the energies, he bounded for the south  
wing of the building, to head out in finishing Seiko's desired task.  
  
***  
  
One after the other, InuYasha dodged the arrows, which was becoming a more daunting task. He  
kept Kagome well out of the way, but soon there were to many arrows to contend with, and some  
were aimed at her.  
  
The arrows suddenly stopped, leaving InuYasha crouched on the ground. His bloody knuckles  
dug into the muddy earth as rain poured down upon him. Absent locks of silver hair fell into his  
face as he glared to the direction where her figure had stood.  
  
His eyes widened as it was joined by another... Sesshomarou.  
  
***  
  
Not long after he had made his way from the castle, Sessomarou laid his eyes upon the first miko.  
She appeared to be very skilled at the bow, and was sending many arrows to the other side of the  
castle... at his half-brother and his wench to be more precise.  
  
Her eyes were dark and empty, set upon her hanyou target not noticing him standing before her at  
the base of the hill... she would regret that...  
  
But as he neared the miko, something shot past him and the string to her bow seemed to snap. A  
stray arrow shot toward him, and it grazed his cheek, the power from it's enchantment feeding  
into him like a poison.  
  
He glared at the miko before him, now practically defenseless and backing away from him  
slowly. She would have to finish off InuYasha another time... '...soon enough...'  
  
With that, Kikyou fled up the hill, disappearing into the storm, and holding Sesshomarou back  
with what power she had left after using much of it on the many arrows.  
  
'...soon enough...'  
  
***  
  
Once she was gone, and the restraint had worn off, Sesshomarou noticed something shimmering  
in the moist earth of the hill. He walked over to it casually, kneeling down by it.   
  
There, in all it's beauty, was a well kept dagger, one of the many he'd come to know well... it  
was one of Seiko's with a sharp edge and an engraved handle.  
  
He picked up the sharp item which had no doubt been the force to snap the string of the miko's  
bow, and held it tightly in his hand. He stood, looking up at his castle to see her figure watching  
him from the balcony of the second floor.  
  
She would be leaving him soon... but could he let go...  
  
***  
  
After Kikyou disappeared into the storm, InuYasha heaved Kagome onto his back and rushed  
back toward the hut. This was no time to hunt for shards... especially with Kikyou around, and he  
couldn't take that chance.  
  
Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder as the rain poured down upon them and the wind went  
through her hair... was it just her, or did the shard seem to come from within the castle.... but it  
had also seemed to disappear...  
Ak, I'm evil... I wanted to make this section one chapter... but it seems that you'll have to wait  
for the other half... and THIS was getting up late enough, let alone leaving me to try and elongate  
the chapter..... I hadn't realized it would be this long to begin with...  
  
Anyhoo, I only got 3 reviews last time... (though that could've been because of FictionPress.net)  
so I've decided to lower it to 7... ONLY 7 and the next chappy is up sooner... come on!  
  
Also.. With the recent development of my even MORE complicated plot... I'm considering  
getting a beta reader... Now I haven't decided yet, but if anyone is interested just let me know...  
Cus I could really use some help in keeping certain details straight... *shrugs*  
  
Pleases R&R... I GOT A SNOW DAY!!!!!! YAY!  
  
()()  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	30. Gone and Back Again: Part 2

Disclaimer: Only one of the estimated 6,301,999,470 people living on this earth owns  
InuYasha... what do you think the odds are that, that ONE person, is me... not much hun...  
  
Notes: Er...I really didn't like ending the other chapter that way, but seriously, it would've been  
way to long if I combined it with this one just to make it one chapter, in fact, I think this one is  
going to be longer than usual *shrugs* but I will NOT have it be three parts long... NO!.... Well  
please R&R... also, Gomen time 1000 for the delay, the forces were beyond my control. Read on.  
  
Also, there is a big IMPORTANT message at the end of the chapter... so please be sure to read it.  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 30: Gone and Back Again: Part 2*~  
  
Sesshomarou walked with her along the muddy path from the castle that led to a clearing of fresh  
ash from the miko's attack. The rain poured down upon them, Seiko avoiding the droplets with a  
hooded cloak and her new haori underneath.  
  
She stopped, turning to him, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He brought a hand to her waist,  
trying to pull her closer, but she pulled away and continued down the path, following the scent  
the hanyou had left behind.  
  
Sessomarou stood, watching her disappear into the storm, engulfed by the many trees, and not  
turning back to see him. Remembering all of their other encounters, he had been the one to walk  
away... but not now... And he didn't know if he could bare to watch...  
  
***  
  
She walked quickly through the trees, engulfed by pouring waters and the muddy path collapsing  
over her wrapped feet. Seiko felt as though she could hardly move, the many layers soaked from  
the storm weighing her down, though she wasn't getting wet.  
  
She staggered along, tripping on various roots and cursing under her breath. Her foot-wrap  
caught on a root as she struggled to move her feet, causing her to splash into the flowing waters  
contacting with her skin.  
  
Though her control had returned, the pouring rain was too much for her to bare, and her eyes  
began to flash of icy blue, then quickly returned to lucent brown as her senses peaked. A strong  
demon was near, and even with her human senses, she could tell it was evil...  
  
***  
They were both soaked with the pouring rain as he bounded back toward the hut. Kagome held  
the red fabric in her hands as if it were a lifeline, clinging closely to the muscular hanyou before  
her.  
  
She sighed, thinking of the shikon shard, but coming up with no answers... and of Kikyou, of  
why it was InuYasha fled so quickly after her leave. She opened her mouth to ask him, but then  
snapped her jaw shut in knowing it would be a bad idea.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder once more, listening to his steady breathing as he ran at a  
speed she could never imagine to beat. She watched the dim light of a fire grow closer, witch was  
undoubtably coming for Fera-baba's kitchen, meaning they would soon be out of the storm and  
able to dry off.  
  
The faint sense lingered with her thoughts that was the mysterious shikon shard, but she didn't  
care to think of is right then. They neared the hut more rapidly, and all she wanted to think of was  
a warm bath that would await her, and maybe some more time alone with InuYasha...  
  
***  
  
Seiko ripped the wrappings from her feet in frustration, tossing them to the muddy waters. She  
angrily removed the extra clothing that seemed to bind her so, concentrating on the water around  
her, not wanting to change to her yokai form. Finally, she threw the last article of fabric to the  
trees or somewhere far off, letting out a sigh of relief, then continued down the muddy path not  
tripping at all.  
  
After a while of following the path, with the waters rushing at her feet, she saw a strange creature  
in front of her giving off an evil ora. It was the yokai she had sensed earlier, and a piece of fabric  
she had strewn was dangling from its baboon pelt.  
  
She clasped a dagger in her hand, smoothly taking it from her belt. The yokai smirked, heading  
toward her menacingly. "Your scent is on this...thing..." He tossed the piece of fabric at her with  
force, but she easily dodged it. "And now you stand in my path." He brought a clawed hand from  
beneath his pelt and made a fist to strike. "You are only in my way human, for that you will be  
disposed of."  
  
Seiko's eyes flashed at his words, luckily shielded by the hood of the cloak that remained over  
her haori. "Gan shom tues yemitero." 'You will regret that...' She said it as though it were  
poison, and he let out a snarl, not knowing what it meant, but taking as the threat it was.  
  
"So be it." With that, he rushed at her, ready to kill.  
  
***  
  
They fought for about an hour, the rain pouring down upon then, both delivering powerful blows.  
Seiko remained in her human form and had no difficulty dodging most of his attacks, credited of  
corse to the fact that she was able to move without all of the layers of clothing that had been  
binding her from the rain.  
  
She was frustrated, and evenly matched, but not wanting to give-in to the water around her, so it  
would remain that way. She wanted to get back to the hut, and it had taken her long enough as it  
was.  
  
From her distraction, the yokai in the baboon pelt pinned her beneath him in a locking position.  
But she became aware of the battle that seemed to drone on once more, flinging him from her  
before he would be able to finish her off.  
  
***  
  
Naraku attacked with force, rushing at the human before him. He did not wish to admit it, but she  
was skilled, and keeping him alert in the droning battle. Somehow he felt she was holding back,  
that she had more power yet to reveal, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to claim his  
defeat, and continue after the pestering hanyou, to finish him off for good.  
  
He managed to pin her beneath him, and was about to slit her throat and add in miasma, but she  
flung him from atop her before he could do the deed.  
  
He recoiled and landed smoothly on his feet, landing in the muddy water. He watched as she  
stood to her feet, taking a defensive stance.   
  
It was then that he decided something that he wouldn't normally have. Many of his minions were  
sustained by tainted shikon shards, thriving only to do as he said at his utmost control. But the  
human before him would not be so easily controlled, and he could see that from how long she  
had battled against him.  
  
An evil grin spread his lips, as he reached underneath his pelt to retrieve something, the smooth  
paper gliding across his fingers as he found what he wanted...  
  
***  
  
She watched as he pulled something from beneath his pelt, then rushed at her without much time  
for her to doge.  
  
She felt a slight sting on her neck as he passed her. She turned to follow his movement, but he  
had fled, leaving only a shredded piece of cloth behind, which had originally been her own.  
  
Seiko brought a hand to her neck, running her fingers over the source of the pain. Within minutes  
the pain had gone, and it had healed over from the slight yokai power witch had generated from  
the battle. She moved her hand from her neck around to wipe the rain and sweat from her eyes,  
but noticed the crimson stain on her fingers and became more worried.  
  
What had he done to her...  
  
***  
  
Kagome leaned into the frame of the window, looking out into the gloom of the storm. She and  
InuYasha had returned to the hut hours before, and now she was fed, clean, and had nothing else  
to do.  
  
Light footsteps were heard behind her, and she turned to face InuYasha who had already put his  
hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked up into his amber eyes,  
searching their depths for nothing in particular, then leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on his  
lips.  
  
He breathed in her sweet scent, pulling her to sit on the floor of the room, and holding her close  
in his arms. She leaned her head on his chest, and he rested his chin on top of her head. Kikyou  
tainted his sweet thoughts, remembering the many arrows that nearly killed him, and holding  
Kagome closer in knowing that some could have killed her as well.  
  
He lifted his head, then brought her gaze to his. He would not let Kikyou kill her, or him either...  
He should have killed her off when he had the chance. Then he lowered his lips to hers, into a  
fiery kiss which she only deepened.  
  
A sudden breeze came from the window and he opened his eyes from their romantic moment to  
see if it was anything of importance. His eyes widened at the sight and he roughly pulled away  
from Kagome.  
  
"InuYasha_" But she was cut off as he tuned her around in his lap to face what he was seeing.  
Seiko was crouched in the window-frame with a cloak draped about her shoulders with a hood.  
Her eyes were sharp, and baring down upon them... she was back...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Okay... well there you are, chapter 30, and sorry again for the delay u_u'...  
  
~*BIG IMPORTANT MESSAGE*~  
  
Normally I enjoy e-mail and instant messages, but I'm sorry to announce that all of it must desist.  
So I ask that any comments or messages be put into your reviews at the consequence that I will  
have my author account taken away, and Bunny will no longer exist... This is in affect that my  
parents are insecure and overprotective, but the only way I will be able to continue posting... I  
hope that any and all of you will abide by this request, in that I will be able to remain active on  
ff.net...  
  
Well, aside from that big thing of unfunness... I ask that you please review... My next update  
shouldn't take so long either...  
()()  
(u_u) ~Bunny 


	31. Not the same

Disclaimer: Unless for some strnge reason I'm on Rumiko takashi's will, I don't think I'll ever  
own InuYasha... maybe that could be arranged though.... *evil smile*  
  
Notes: GOMEN! GOMEN! It's taken all to long to get this up... but while I could make this  
another rambling author note, I'm just gonna shorten it and say that higher forces were  
preventing me from this update... u_u' let's just leave it at that... Also, please review... flames  
deserved, but I still hope you enjoy the chappy...  
  
Aside from all of that I'll try to put in some comments at the end of the chapter... It's going up   
late enough as it is, so I think I can spare the time to comment.. *shrugs* Read on... ~Bunny  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 31: Not the Same*~  
  
She walked through the main room casually, even though she was soaked and spreading the  
muddy waters across the wooden floor. Her eyes were still sharp, but now scouring the rest of the  
hut, silently bidding them to go on.  
  
She made her way to the kitchen, where the fire still gleamed in it's hearth. Sango and Miroku  
had been drinking tea with Fera-baba, but it seemed they all began to choke on the warm liquid  
upon her nonchalant entrance without a word. She strewn the cloak garb to the side of the hearth,  
to dry on the warm stones, and sat down in front of the fire herself.  
  
She rung the muddy waters from her new haori, which draped of aqua blue and black. The  
Western Lord had given it to her, knowing that her green one would be lost with the storm, and  
thought it brought out the deepness of her empty eyes that shone before him. But right then they  
were dark, and she seemed even more expressionless than she had upon her first arrival, and the  
garbs were stained with the muddy waters, dulling the fine pattern that was so carefully sewn.  
  
It was the small things that they noticed. Seeing her soaked hair, and new cloths. It has been days  
since they'd last seen her, and yet it felt like something much more. Something was just different.  
  
***  
  
Shippou bounced into the room humming, falling to the floor in noticing the huntress before the  
fire, and overwhelmed by the shock that had no warning. Though after getting up, he bounced  
over to her, giving her a furry hug.  
  
"Seiko-sama!" He squealed with delight, burrowing into her chest. But he soon stopped as he  
noticed the faint alteration in her scent. He stopped and looked up at her with big eyes as she  
patted him lightly on the head, looking down upon him, still showing no expression. "You're...  
you're...."  
  
Seiko gently took the kitsune from her lap and urged him to the others at the table behind her,  
without a word, granting a slight nod to confirm what he couldn't manage to say.  
  
"YOU'RE LORD SESSHOMAROU'S MATE?!" His eyes welled up as he looked to the  
huntress, still without even a slight smile, and bounded from the room.  
  
The others remained, in even more shock than before, thoughts running through their heads. But  
the huntress merely turned back to the fire, ringing out her haori as it dried.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha had taken Kagome back into his lap, wrapping his muscular arms around her. The  
young miko was in shock, and dazed out in Seiko's sudden arrival, and her heart raced. But he  
rocked her in his arms, calming her back down, and breathing in her gentle scent. Her heart  
slowed to it's normal pace, and she relaxed into his hold.  
  
Her head soon found its place on his chest, listening to his steady breathing as he held her. She  
brought her arms around his neck, as he held her even closer. Before long, his gaze found hers  
and they leaned in for a kiss, one of the few to be uninterrupted since that first day at the sunrise.  
  
Their lips had barely grazed, when a scream was head from the kitchen. The kitsune cried out, as  
if his lungs were to burst. "YOU'RE LORD SESSHOMAROU'S MATE?!"  
  
Not a second later, a ball of fluff came rushing at Kagome. But InuYasha caught the kitsune by  
the tail as he struggled to make his way between them once more. He flung the kit out of the near  
window and turned back to Kagome, a slightly frustrated look on his face. Or he would have, had  
it not been for the force that sent him to the ground as that fated word spilled from her lips.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome stood, towering over the hanyou, then rushed to the window.  
  
Shippou cried out with fear as he hopped onto the window frame, drenched with the storm's  
waters, his fur sticking to his small form. With big eyes he looked up at Kagome who was now  
before him, and held out his arms to her. She picked him up, and held him in her arms, heading  
to the other side of the room to get her pack, where she had an extra towel.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippou-chan. InuYasha shouldn't have done that." She patted the kit on his head,  
glaring over at InuYasha who was now sitting up as the spell wore off.  
  
He mumbled under his breath, and folded his arms before him. "Well the little brat shouldn't  
have come between us like that..."  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Oi wench! What was that for?!"  
  
"You shouldn't talk about Shippou that way... Besides Seiko's back, and we don't really have  
time for 'that' right now..." She rolled her eyes and knelt down on the floor, rummaging through  
her bag for the towel. After she found it, she wrapped it around Shippou and helped him to dry  
off.  
  
***  
  
Once the kitsune was warm and dry, he curled up into a ball on Kagome's sleeping bag, and fell  
asleep, after all, it was fairly late.  
  
InuYasha headed toward the kitchen, and Kagome followed behind him. He was about to leave  
the room when she caught his wrist, and he turned to face her. She pecked his cheek and  
whispered in his ear as she pulled back. He grinned at her words and they continued into the  
kitchen.  
  
'...sorry for that... I'll make it up to you later...'  
  
*****  
  
(A/N: As I've said before, this has taken to long to get up. So (call it a guilt trip if you will) I'm  
gonna try to make this longer than other chapters, and I'm gonna start on 32 right after this is  
finished, so I can update more efficiently... Aside from that, I actually wanted this part to be a  
little more dramatic, mostly because of what it was Naraku did to Sieko *stifles laughter*...  
*breaks out laughing and points at audience* and yous DON'T know... but it will all make sense  
once you do... so anyway, I found that it was easier to add in a little humor... hope it didn't go to  
far, but I tried a romantic scene too, and it just didn't work... Okay, well, I don't want to waste  
any MORE time.. read on. ~Bunny)  
  
*****  
  
They sat down at the table with Sango, Miroku, and Fera-baba, all of them sitting in silence as  
they glanced at the huntress before the fire. After a few minutes, they began to exchange glances,  
both confused and worried.  
  
A sharp whistle broke the silence, and the fire hawk which had seemed dormant over the days of  
Seiko's absence, flew gracefully into the room, then perched on her forearm that was extended.  
She turned to the group at the table and approached them, her eyes searching their blank faces.  
  
Then almost to casually, she spoke. "Does anyone have a piece of paper?" They all stumbled on  
what to say, remaining fairly silent to her request. "...I'd like to send a note to Oki..."  
  
***  
  
Naraku had retreated once more, and was grinning evilly at how his pan was coming. The  
shadows cast off the walls of the damp cave covered him, and much of what was around him.  
The damp air rouging his scent with mold.  
  
Never before had he come upon a human that was as powerful as the huntress he'd encountered  
that day. Not one that was not a miko at the least... Kikyou could have taken her of that when she  
was in her prime. But it still remained that he was pleased.   
  
Originally, he had merely intended for the girl to go after the hanyou for him... it wold cause  
enough distraction for him to claim the remainder of the jewel... But now things had changed. He  
had never intended for luck to bestow him so nicely... and that she was a new-found companion  
would make it all the more easier for him to claim the Shikon no Tama... and the thrust the miko  
bitch would have in her, would be ruined as she kills off her love... tainting it as he intended it to  
over fifty years before.  
  
He gave a slight grin as he looked down upon the now blank scroll. '...who would have guessed  
that a human would be the one to take down the mighty InuYasha... and all it took was a spell...'  
  
***  
  
Kagome retrieved a paper from her pack and gave it to the huntress, along with a brush and ink.  
She had learned the hard way that people from the feudal era weren't used to pencils and pens..  
nor ready for them (A/N: just image Shippou soaked in ink from a fountain pen with big eyes...  
cute, but gets my point across.)...  
  
Seiko gave a slight nod to Kagome as thanks, then returned to the front of the hearth where she  
began to write. After a few minutes, she had finished and closed the ink bottle, but Miroku  
hesitantly spoke. "Er.. Seiko-sama... Do you think I could add a note to Oki?.. From me..."  
  
The huntress paused, nodded her head, and handed the brush and ink to the hiroshi. Then  
hesitantly handed over the paper. He took it calmly, and began to write himself, not bothering to  
read what it was she had wrote.  
  
After he was finished, the note was rolled up and slipped into a pouch attached to the leg of her  
fire haw. Seiko gave a series of gestures and commands, whistling occasionally, and switching  
back and fourth between the language of the gypsies and regular Japanese. Before they knew it,  
there was a blur of reds and oranges, disappearing into the darkness of the storm.  
  
***  
  
Naraku took in the silent news of a yokai bird carrying a message away from the place that his  
plan had so closely centered around. He did not favor the idea of contacts with others, for both  
the human and monk.  
  
So he bounded from the cave, his baboon pelt shielding him from the pouring rains, and he sped  
toward the direction the combat bird was headed.  
He neared a clearing, but would not be so foolish as to expose himself from outside of the heavy  
underbrush. He knew how well a hawk yokai's vision was, no matter if it was a storm. So he  
patiently waited as the bird neared, staying out of sight.  
  
Soon there was an intense rush of wind, and Naraku knew that the hawk was at one of it's top  
speeds. He silently followed behind, wanting to know where it was that the hawk yokai was  
headed... or rather, where it was that the human had scent it... at the same time impressed that she  
could obtain such a bird.  
  
Hours later, he arrived at the outskirts of a small town, surrounded by farms and market streets.  
Remaining in stealth, he found his way to the destination of the fire hawk, and saw a meek,  
young woman welcome it... '..now what to do of this?...'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Okay... there's the end. I think some of you know what's coming, but maybe not... *shrugs*  
anywhoo, I hope you liked it... it sure took me long enough *bangs self on head*...  
  
Well, here's some comments to yous, cus I don't have much else to say...  
  
Heather - One of the reasons that stalled me from updating was that my monitor crashed... it was  
about as bad as you n_n'.. Guess that's the price we all pay for imperfect technology... Sorry for  
taking so long, but I've made a new record.. quickest update: twice in one day; longest: 18 days..  
which is this recent one... *shrugs* I still have to catch up to you though, and another thanks for  
requesting my fic to some of your readers *bows* thankee...  
  
Kaylana - Yup it still sucks, and with all my afterschool activities and tests, it seems I have no  
time to be mad at it.. but I AM pissed off that I missed hack//sign over the weekend... u_u  
  
stargurl215 - well, there's more... I hate taking that long to post, but I hope you liked it... thinks  
of how long until the end of the plot.. yup, more to come too  
  
Icee-chan - well, I hope that last part answered your question.. but if it was a little vague (which  
it very well may have been) basically, Naraku has Seiko under his influence, kind of like how  
he'd control other yokai with Shikon shards... but it IS ,more complicated than that.. I'll go there  
another time though...  
  
WarGrowl90 - Gad you finally made it... well, caught up anyway... and of course by the time that  
happened I just HAD to be stalled up... 9_9 things work in the queerest of ways... well anywhoo,  
I hope ya stick around, and I'm looking forward to more of your story...  
  
fallen-angel - Does that satisfy you?.. well, some of you WOULDN'T like it.. but it's kinda the  
main part of the plot for a while... bad baboon boy *bops Naraku on the head* o_o AH!  
MIASMA!  
  
Phoenix of the Burning Light - Well, if you've caught up or not... I'm hoping you haven't gotten  
those worry wrinkles, and i don't want you to be uglyful... and Rin-cahn is absent from this story  
only cus I don't know much about her... and I really don't like capturing a personality that I  
basically only heard about from other fanfiction where it could have been altered... so I'd rather  
includ her in an AU or something, until i get to know what she's really like... also, hope you're  
not as confuzzled anymore n_n  
  
Nankinmai - I can relate to the whole busy schedule thing.. most of the reason this was up so late  
was for the sheer fact that lacrose season started, plus I had all this major testing going on, and I  
had practically no free time in the evenings, and when I'd wake up at five in the morning for  
school, I'd feel like I'd been hit by a truck, so couldn't bring myself to go on the computer...  
*gasps for breath* but somewhere in all of this havoc that is besowed upon me I have found the  
time to finally get up this chapter... sorry bout that.. didn't mean to rambe... Anywhoo, you  
brough up a bunch of goo point in your review, and I'll try to answer a few of them... (I like long  
reviews, so this is also a long response *smiles*)  
  
1 - I had to get Inu to forget about the food fairly quick, cus that wasn't a major part in the plot,  
and I couldn't stress it  
  
2 - If you read my A/Ns from the other chapters I slipped to leak that eventually there would be  
M/S.. and ya know for that to happen the thing with Oki will have to come to pass *hint hint*  
  
3 - Don't worry about Seiko and Sesshy... they've known each other a while, and somehow  
they'll *cough* I'll*... work it out...  
  
4 - They were kind of traveling northwest, along the border (if you'll call it that) between  
Sesshy's lands and the Northern lands... also, I'd mentioned that Seiko's band had to move (well,  
what was left of it0 after the ceremony that killed many of them (they had been in the West) and  
moved North.. n_n' sorry bout that, probably wasn't to clear)  
  
and 5 - NO! I've made up the language of the gypsies... but I thought It added a slight flair *still  
made that italics didn't work* but not all of what was said in it showed up.. *shrugs* guess I  
never bothered to go back and fix it though n_n'...  
  
Err... also, sorry bout that Naraku and Kikyou thing.. didn't mean for it to happen that way, but  
it's crucial for them both to complicate the scene now...  
  
Wow.. hope THAT clears things up... O_o *long reply*  
  
and to DarkGoddess - Glad to see you again, and the update was late again EVERYONE'S  
request, so don't hate me... n_n'  
  
See you all next chappy hopefully. Amd I'll try to be more reasonable for time. ~Bunny 


	32. A New

Disclaimer: Recently, I entered this contest and won. They said I could pick my prize, 'anything'  
I wanted... and I said InuYasha... go figure that 'anything' wasn't on their list of choices... 9_9 so  
'no', still don't have him... *sniff* and I was so close...  
  
Notes - Um.. I'm gonna try to make longer chapters from now on... cus this story is already kinda  
long, and I really don't want it being like 100 chapters... Well, I'm home sick today, and saw it as  
an opportune time to catch up on my writing, and you all get the benefit of another update... Also  
I would like to wish XxDarkGoddessxX a happy birthday *smiles*... so in honor of that, I'll  
sorta dedicate this chappy to you... n_~  
  
Anyhoo, I'm glad you all are still reading... It definitely helps me a lot to hear your input... so  
that's my way of asking ya to continue reviewing... Read on ~Bunny  
  
~* Over the Edge - Chapter 32: A New*~  
  
Seiko looked at the hawk expectantly as it approached. It's graceful wings propelled it through  
the storm, and slowed it to land perfectly in the window where she stood, waiting for it. She  
gently stroked the combat bird, looking down upon it with gentle eyes, the first time her  
expression had changed since she'd returned.  
  
But then her gaze turned cold, peering down at the bird with big eyes. She noticed the pouch that  
had been attached to its leg was torn, or ripped away, and no message was enclosed in its mighty  
claws. Her hand became shaky as she brought it away from the silky feathers, thoughts rushing  
through her head she looked into its sharp eyes.  
  
The fire hawk let out a lucent cry, and her gaze came to her shaking hand, hovering above the  
bird... on it was blood... and it was not the hawks.  
  
***  
  
Seiko rushed into the kitchen where everyone else in the group had sat eating lunch at the table.  
She hastily snatched her cloak from the stone around the hearth, and pulled it over her head  
roughly. A sharp whistle was heard, and the great bird flew to her shoulder.  
  
"Fera-baba," the old woman turned her head from the other side of the room where she had been  
grinding dried herbs, "Shana hast reun Oki... garbad enishnu."  
  
Mirkou turned at the sound of Oki's name, and InuYasha along with him, detecting the scent of  
human blood.  
  
Fera-baba gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Gondome shma! Orite Miroku fawtu." The  
huntress turned to face the rest of the group at the table, as Mikou stood with hearing his name.  
  
"What happened?" The monk's eyes were wide, not liking the tone in the conversation he had  
just heard.  
Seiko tore her shape gaze from his, looking to the floor. "Something has happened to Oki... we  
must leave now."  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, the group was bounding through the storm, almost to the small village at the  
base of the mountain. Everyone had gone with her, deciding that it might have to do with a shard  
or demon, and thinking it would be safest that way.  
  
Kagome clung to InuYasha's robes as he ran along side Kirara, who was carrying the rest of  
them, and Seiko's fire hawk soared above them. With every foot closer they came, it seemed the  
more worried the hanyou got. Naraku's scent lingered in the moist air, and that was never a good  
sign...  
  
***  
  
Only minutes later, they were stopping abruptly in the muddy waters, in front of the small hut  
which was Oki's. The scent of blood was stronger now, and InuYasha began to cough and  
sneeze, feeling dizzy from the potency. He agreed to stay outside, while the rest went in, covering  
their noses as well.  
  
The huntress's eyes grew wide with fear and anger as she walked in the main room, the others  
trailing behind her slowly. She collapsed to the ground at the sight, and tears trailed down her  
face, her eyes flickering blue with anger. Seiko took Oki's limp hand in hers, as her brows  
lowered as her eyes closed tightly, wishing the image would go away.  
  
The floor was covered in blood and bodies, roughly cut and killed. The midwives had been  
slaughtered, and were undistinguishable by the pieces strewn about the room, but Oki's body  
remained, though severely cut as well. Her innocent face was scared with slash marks and dried  
blood, the rest of her drenched with the crimson fluids of all of those around her, ruining the  
white kimono Seiko had made for her only earlier that year.   
  
Seiko ceased crying, and stood, towering over the corpse looking down at her pale face. Her eyes  
became darker, returning to their normal state, but the anger only built up, a blank look covering  
her face once more.  
  
The others walked in, only to see the scene that was so tragic, the girls gasped, and Miroku fell to  
his knees beside the still girl. He brushed some hair from her pale face, as his eyes glossed over  
with tears. He could only look down upon Oki's form, undoubtably killed by a yokai in sensing  
the evil ora. She was limp, and pale, her cheeks once full and soft, were now sunken and scared.  
He lowered his head in a silent prayer over her figure, which had not even began to show of the  
child that was his, to be lost in this cruel act.  
  
Seiko placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, her placid gaze upon his as he turned to her.  
Then she tuned, and left the room, leaving the monk to his prayer.  
  
***  
  
Sango looked about the room in horror, remembering her own town, and how her people had  
been slaughtered. The blood left an overwhelming scent, and Kirara had fled the room. All she  
could do was stare at the corpses, memories flashing through her head of when she'd nearly died.  
But then one thought entered, as if foreign, but standing out from all the others through the  
swarm in her head.  
  
'...so now he is mine...'  
  
***  
  
InuYasha removed his hand from his sensitive nose as everything seemed to adjust, and the  
potency did not seem so bad. But as he felt his ears move down from the top of his head, he  
mentally cursed himself for forgetting about the New Moon.   
  
His silver locks of hair turned black as he saw Seiko exit the hut, each staring at the other. She  
paused at the top of the stairs, seeing him transform into the human which was now before her.  
No fangs, no claws, no amber eyes... she could only stand in aw at the scene.  
  
But there was something different about her as well. Even with his yokai senses fading, he could  
tell she was in rage. The rain poured down upon her a she looked down upon him, and he noticed  
what it was. She was stuck in her human form as well...  
  
***  
  
Sesshomarou paced back and forth, looking intently at the stone floor in his heavy thought. It was  
hard for him to be away from her. His instincts told him to go after his mate, but he knew he  
couldn't. So he fought his opposing emotions, walking back and forth in the long hallway of his  
castle.  
  
But after a while his mind was made up, and he stormed out of the door just as Jaken was coming  
up to it with news of the surrounding lands. He walked right past the toad demon, determined to  
find her through the storm.  
  
"Lord Shesshomarou?..." The toad turned to him, questioning his actions.  
  
"Not now Jaken." The he picked the toad up by his knobby head and threw him further into the  
storm, letting out his frustration. Then Sesshomarou sighed, continuing on his way... the storm  
would be an obstacle indeed...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Okay, so it wasn't exactly longer this chapter... maybe even shorter than some... but I'm still  
trying, and I hope yous liked it n_n'  
  
On another note, I would like to recommend Nankinmai's story 'Happy Birthday!'... it's very  
good, and humorous as well (would be a nice contrast to all the drama of mine n_n')  
  
Of course there are others I would like to recommend, but I don't think I'd have enough space for  
all of them... but if for some odd reason you REALLY value my opinion, then just check out my  
bio page, and my list of favorite stories...  
  
Please click the little blue button and review. Til next chappy. Ja  
  
()()  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	33. Drifteing Together

Disclaimer: I don't own the story...*shrugs* no interesting comments today.. and I'm hoping this  
  
one will stand for the next few chapters cus I don't feel like typing them in...  
  
Note: *heavy sigh* yes.. I am alive (barely). Unfortunately, along with more of this story that has  
  
been delayed for so long, you will also find another story to along with one that was briefly  
  
explained before... As you all knew, I was put on restriction, not supposed to have contact with  
  
any of you outside of reviews.. no IMs no e-mail (sound familiar)... well to make a long story  
  
short, in my last conversation with one of you (you should be able to figure out who you are) my  
  
dad walked in and inevitably caught me in the act of that one thing that I was not supposed to be  
  
doing (talking with you)... anyway, he was GOING to take my account away entirely, and that  
  
would have been the last any of you would have heard from Bunny... but somehow, my mom  
  
managed to get me restricted from ff.net with no account or posting for a while... a LONG while.   
  
BUT, my point is, that I am back, and able to post (hoping that you all are not so completely mad  
  
at me for not being able to warn any of you about this harsh act I was placed under, along with a  
  
heavy dose of depression and writers block) So I give you *drumrole* the next chapter of 'Over  
  
the Edge' which I'm not so sure has been eagerly awaited... *gets on knees* please send flames! I  
  
know you all are mad... but I have to refrain from EVERYTHING... NO-ONE can IM or E-  
  
MAIL at all anymore.... that's it.. I have no-more chances..... so if the story is ever to be ended,  
  
with all it's drama and the drama of my life... try to understand...  
  
I have nothing else to say other than that I will be working my ass off to catch up, work on this a  
  
lot more (I need some reviews of encouragement too), and also to read your fics out there that  
  
I've missed so much...  
  
Warning: Drama-rama may be surfaced in my writing, and my style might seem different as well  
  
(I can't exactly tell, but I've had a lot of projects I've worked on and it might have gotten to me)  
  
~*Over the Edge - Chapter 33: Drifting Together*~  
  
  
  
The group walked away from the hut, headed for the small, main, town for somewhere to stay.  
  
After a while of preying over Oki's still form that held his child never to be born, Miroku did not  
  
want to stay there any longer. The scent of blood had been thick, and it was intoxicating with the  
  
evil ora that surrounded the whole hut from the yokai that must have done the deed. He felt so  
  
much pain...and yet... he felt relieved, thoughts interrupting his concentration '...why?...'  
  
Glancing to the others in the group, Mirou's eyes locked with Sango's. Her eyes were so  
  
sorrowful but full of life, the deep brown shining despite the gloomy weather as the rain slowed  
  
down. He still loved her...  
  
***  
  
Seiko watched from the shadows of the forest as the group left. Her eyes were glossy, and her  
  
rage still flared. She wanted to set out right away, to find the yokai that had done that to her sister  
  
and to the midwives in the hut, and slaughter it too... to put IT on display for all the town to see,  
  
with noting but it's head intact... But she could not do that. She was bound by that stupid moon  
  
to her human form as if she were any hanyou... as if she were like InuYasha.  
  
Seiko's faces darkened as she watched them get further away. But it was not the yokai at fault...  
  
it was her. She had been the one to protect her all those years, to ward off the yokai from her  
  
father's hut... And yet, while she had barely been keeping her promise to protect Miroku, she had  
  
not been there to protect her. Seiko could have killed herself right then, but she knew what had to  
  
be done, and she would not be the one to die because of this... she would find Naraku.   
  
It was that bastard's scent that clung to the hut in every way, and she would do worse than  
  
slaughter him... but she had to take care of something first.  
  
***  
  
When they reached the inn, the owner gladly gave them a room to stay in, and it was less trouble  
  
than usual since InuYasha's raven locks under the new moon made him appear completely  
  
human, along with the fact that his ears weren't atop his head, or had fangs at the moment. So the  
  
group got settled like they used to, though there was a strange absence as they had become  
  
accustomed to having Seiko around somewhere...   
  
They all knew that she had been with them as a promise to Oki, and now that she was gone, it  
  
should not be a surprise that she would disappear somewhere, not really having to go with them  
  
any longer. But they still somehow wanted her around... if not as protection or as a huntress...as a  
  
friend.  
  
Kagome turned to look up at InuYash. She was sitting in his lap, leaned back against his strong  
  
chest and raped in his muscular arms... but while she felt safe there, she knew he'd have to go off  
  
again... he seemed to be the only one able to get through to the gypsy huntress, and so he'd be the  
  
one to get her back, or at least see how she was doing...  
  
She shifted position and felt him as he woke up, gently looking down at her with vibrant eyes  
  
like water, glistening of blue and violet. "What is it koi?"  
  
She whispered in he ear, leaning her head against his shoulder. "...Can you find her InuYasha?...  
  
bring her back?...she must be worse off than Mirkou, and I don't want anything to happen to  
  
her..."  
  
InuYasha didn't quite understand what Kagome was asking him, but he remembered the look in  
  
the huntress's eyes as she came out of the hut before bounding into the woods. And while  
  
Kagome's intentions may be different from his own, he knew he'd have to do it... she'd be a  
  
danger to herself in that state... "Alright koi... I'll find her... but I don't know if I can bring her  
  
back... it's up to her now."  
  
Kagome's eyes fell, knowing it was true... but she only hoped that Seiko hadn't done anything  
  
drastic yet. She could protect herself, but the yokai that had killed all those people at the hut was  
  
powerful, she could sense it... and it almost seemed familiar to her, which was not a good thing  
  
since most of the yokai she came across wound up dead.  
  
***  
  
After a few minutes of heading back toward the hut, and then around it searching for the  
  
huntress, InuYasha heard the sound of panting, and knew it was probably her. Hesitantly looking  
  
through the trees to the small clearing, he saw the gypsy girl crouched in a ditch of earth, freshly  
  
dug. Even with his eyesight at the level of a human's, he could see that her knuckles were  
  
bloody, and covered with the muddy earth that was also smeared over her legs and face. There  
  
were a few other mounds of earth on the site, each with a small arrangement of flowers on top,  
  
and InuYasha figured out what it was she was doing... she was performing the burial that they  
  
had left without doing.  
  
The huntress sniffed as she gingerly lowered Oki's body into the pit, and while still panting for  
  
breath, roughly pushed the mud back over her after she climbed out. She looked down at the  
  
mound before her and glared in disgust, but placed the flowers anyway, along with a talisman of  
  
Oki's father.  
  
Then after, Seiko turned sharply from the new grave and began heading toward the hut once  
  
more, brushing past InuYasha as she did so, then paused for a moment. "There's nothing left for  
  
me here now... you can go back and tell Miroku I'll be returning soon. No need for you to follow  
  
me."  
  
He caught the tone in her voice that was serious, the one that he knew from when he had first met  
  
her... but this time he did not question it.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomarou sighed with frustration as he turned away from Fera-baba's hut. She was not there  
  
as he would have thought, and he was getting impatient with thinking logically, and was instead  
  
willing to surrender to his instincts to go after his mate. He knew that she was with his hanyou  
  
brother, and that he was safe with them somehow... but he was drawn to her, and something  
  
wasn't quite right either... he just couldn't figure out what 'it' was at the moment...  
  
So the lord of the western lands took off in the slowing rain, following the faint scent of her that  
  
remained in the damp air. He knew she couldn't have gone too far. After all, she had three  
  
humans with her to slow her down...  
  
***  
  
The metal clanked together as Seiko bunched and bound all of her weaponry together in sets. She  
  
had a lot from hunting over the years as her skills had expanded, but she would not need all of it  
  
any longer nor be able to haul it all around. So for this, the huntress decided she would leave  
  
some of it in town to sell... she didn't really need the money, but one of the merchants would  
  
most likely gladly buy the equipment from her, as it was all still in fine shape, and well used to  
  
be tested.  
  
But as she subconsciously continued to bind the various swords and glaives, her mind wandered  
  
without her knowing... and she got a strange sense that something was nearing her... and it was  
  
nothing good. She motioned to grip one of her daggers, but her fingers slid against one of the  
  
swords, making a shallow cut on her fingertips, and abruptly awakening her from a moment of  
  
spacing out.  
  
The presence was gone as she glanced around, alert with all of her humane senses. But after a  
  
few minutes, she bandaged her fingers, knowing she would have to wait to heal them until after  
  
the moon had moved on, and she continued with her work.  
  
***  
  
Miroku couldn't sleep, and his mind was active and wandering. He sat outside off the inn on the  
  
porch, watching the rain come down more gently still. He knew why it was that he still loved  
  
Sango, and why he was not completely overwhelmed by Oki's death. She had only been kind,  
  
wanting to please... she took them in to her home and her heart, including him. And for this,  
  
when he asked her to bare his child, she accepted in her good nature. But the love was false. The  
  
only woman he had truly wanted was Sango, and every time she had pushed him away... he could  
  
never have her...  
  
Sango watched the monk from the doorway of the inn, and slowly moved up beside him, sitting  
  
down to look out at the rain as he was. She turned to look at him, but he turned to her as well.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Miroku studied her gentle features as she looked at him. He wanted to know if what he thought  
  
was true or not... but could he bring himself to ask her... to ask again. His voice was soft as he  
  
answered her. "Nothing..."  
  
She tuned her face away from him, looking back out at the rain. But Miroku took his hand gently,   
  
and turned her chin to face him, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. And while he  
  
expected the sweet reward to end in a smack or a brutal beating like the ones he'd gotten so many  
  
times before, she surprised him, bringing him into a deeper kiss than the one before...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Did my style change too much? Does the story seem to fake and predictable now? Is it too fluffy,  
  
and need more Sesshy? Should I delete this fucking chapter and replace it with something of  
  
better quality once I actually get my 'groove' back from reading and catching up on all of your  
  
fics? BUNNY IS CONFUSED! please review... Ja (I'll try to update soon.. promise) 


	34. Note

A/N: I feel real bad right now... not just for not being able to update in a while, but not being  
  
satisfied with what I've managed to come up with. So, while I know you are all probably getting  
  
mad at me, and pissed off with the direction this fic has gone in how often it's been updated,  
  
along wid the quality... I gotta apologize... but I also wanted to let you all know my story, so  
  
hopefully you wont be SO mad... (hoping...n_n')  
  
I just now got out of school on the 26th cus all those snow-days from before really added up. So,  
  
for one, I was really busy with finals, and the end of school. And now, you'd think that because I  
  
got on vacation I'd have more free time... Well, that's what I thought too, but I was wrong....  
  
really wrong. So now, I've been dragged around by my friends, busy with this and that, only had  
  
time to catch my breath, eat, and sleep, plus I'm a be going to be away on vacation soon...(keep  
  
in mind I've only been out a few days) So, it's been hard to get to this story even though I've  
  
been thinking about it, and attempting to write some... though what I come up with never seem to  
  
add up to enough too post.  
  
So, I hope you all understand, *bows* please don't hate Bunny! ~_~ ...  
  
(And you can put in comments on my situation if you want.. I wont post over top of this... so you  
  
would still be able to review when I get to it)...  
  
Ja ne ~Bunny 


	35. Taken

Note: Good news!!! NO MORE VACATION! so there's NO MORE DISTRACTIONS! with NO  
  
MORE WRITER'S BLOCK! and quite a few chappies ready to be typed! Of corse there is that  
  
stupid thing called 'school'.. But who cares about that anyway...*shrugs* anyway, I'm sure i  
  
probably sound like I'm on a sugar high or something, and u all probably wondered what  
  
happened, but all is well again! but, there's 1 thing.. to make sure I don't have this kind of  
  
breakdown again, at least 1 chappy will b posed every week...depending on how much of a  
  
chance I'll get to type... but it should all work out now. BUNNY IS BACK AND ALIVE!  
  
*  
  
And 1 last thing.. I was recently able to read up on some of the fics.. and I'm feeling kinda bad  
  
that I've left out Shippou so much... had Inu go a bit soft... Myoga hasn't shown his face... and  
  
Kouga pretty much doesn't exist along with Rin.........soooooo...the story can keep going where I  
  
want it to go, i just need your input on the whole myoga/kouga issue.. I'm already set on having  
  
Inu go back a bit.. an Shippou come into play more.....plus there is gonna b some more intraction  
  
rather than just walking along an crap (like da earlier chapters... b4 da drama got all  
  
intense)starting dis chappy... got it? review! (and please, no flames.. even if I do deserve them)  
  
*  
  
~*Over the Edge - Chapter 34: Taken*~  
  
*   
  
InuYaha came in the inn room to see Kagome sitting on a tatami mat petting Kirara, and the rest  
  
of the room fairly empty. He sighed as he moved closer and sat beside her. "She said she'd  
  
come." Kagome's eye's lit up as she looked over at him, then dimmed again.  
  
*  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
*  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
*  
  
"Where's Shippou?"  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
The huntress finished grouping her weapons and hauled them over her shoulder to take to town  
  
when she felt it again...something was there, she could feel it's nefarious ora drawing closer. She  
  
focused her weak senses on it an didn't even realize that she had dropped the weaponry on the  
  
floor. She only came back to reality when she felt the sharp pain of one of her swords cutting into  
  
her foot as it fell with the weight of all the other weapons. But she didn't have time to bandage  
  
her foot this time. She knew what it was that was coming was far too close for her to ignore now.  
  
*  
  
Seiko gripped a dagger from her belt and cautiously headed outside. She was growing frustrated  
  
with herself as her eyesight was not as good under the new moon, so she closed her eyes deciding  
  
to used her other senses which were slightly more reliable.  
  
*  
  
But apparently they weren't reliable enough, for she only felt the presence of the yokai as she felt  
  
it's heavy, uneven, breaths on her neck. She quickly turned to guard herself against it, but in  
  
opening her eyes it was nowhere in sight. It's ora trailed away from where she stood and she  
  
followed it slowly, not knowing exactly what she was up against.   
  
*  
  
As she followed the yokai's path, it's ora tantalized her, growing stronger as she neared it, then  
  
moving farther away as she came within reach. The damp air clouded her senses, but she could  
  
still somehow focus upon it, following it as it lured her into the woods. She tried to stay alert, but  
  
her vision became hazy, and her grasp on the dagger loosened, dropping into the mud as she  
  
moved on subconsciously. She was now staggering through the dense woods, barely aware of  
  
where she was, let alone where she was going, she just...was.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango, now wondering if he was dreaming. The demon exterminator  
  
seemed more beautiful than ever, and her gentle lips came to his several times before she got up  
  
and headed back into the room, leaving him to stare out at drizzling rain again. 'I'll never have to  
  
get knocked upside the head again...I hope'  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
"How should I know where the little brat is? He usually clings to you!"  
  
*  
  
"InuYasha, how can you call him a brat, especially now?! We haven't been paying as much  
  
attention to him lately if you bothered to notice, and now he's gone!"  
  
*  
  
He watched as her eyes began to well up with tears. "Oi Wench, don't cry-.."  
  
*  
  
"I'm NOT crying! And if you wont help me, then I'll find him myself! SIT BOY, SIT!" With that  
  
Kagome stormed out of to room and into the mass of trees, InuYasha left crashing into the floor.  
  
'It's been a while since she's done that....'  
  
*  
  
"What did you do now?" Sango's voice came from the other side of the room as she slid the door  
  
shut behind her.  
  
*  
  
"Feh." The sittings wore off and he sat up in a cross-legged position, putting his arms in his  
  
sleeves.  
  
*  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat down by her things, getting ready to give her haritasku a much needed  
  
waxing. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll get it from Shippou later." InuYasha snorted as she looked  
  
around the room for the kit. "Where is Shippou anyway? What did you do to him?"  
  
*  
  
"I didn't do anything to that brat!.. Well, this time.." InuYasha looked over to the door as Miroku  
  
slid in the room and smirked. "But I think a more suitable question would be... what did YOU do  
  
to HIM?"  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Naraku was pleased with himself as Seiko came into sight at the front of the cave. She walked  
  
further in toward him as he beckoned her, only having to concentrate slightly with the scroll's  
  
curse he placed upon her to influence her actions. The gypsy huntress halted before him at his  
  
command and fell to her knees when he tore connection with the spell.  
  
*  
  
Her eye's flared angrily, blue tinting the dark brown but not by much as she glared up at him.  
  
Recoiling, she quickly found a stance before him with a dagger to his thought. "Why did you  
  
bring me here?"  
  
*  
  
Naraku remained calm, seeming almost arrogant in the way he ignored her question and the blade  
  
pressing into his flesh, now even harder.   
  
*  
  
Seiko's brows furrowed in pure anger as she moved even closer to him, and in a much more  
  
threatening voice swore at him lowly. "You chose the wrong bitch to kill." The huntress  
  
motioned to force the dagger through her anger, but her arm locked and she doubled over in pain  
  
as the youkai before her stood, giving off a demeaning laugh.  
  
*  
  
"Silly girl... that bitch was only play." He smirked and began circling her, inwardly laughing at  
  
her attempts at harming him when he had the curse at his whim. Seiko glowered as he walked  
  
around, unable to beat his face in like she wanted to. "You see... there are bigger things that  
  
worry me other than you, you..." He stopped for a moment as though searching for a word, then  
  
drawled it out like poison. "..you humans."  
  
*  
  
Naraku circled her once more, then crouched down beside her, whispering ominously in her ear.  
  
"I'll admit, you're stronger than most of the pests... so I'll spare you..." The huntress turned her  
  
head and snapped her teeth at him, but he avoided the bite. He took her chin in his claws to make  
  
her face him, then moved even closer to her, so they were now practically nose to nose. "No need  
  
to be feisty Pet." Leaning in the last inch, he brought Seiko into a kiss, making her kiss back,  
  
with his tongue running over hers, then he nipped her lip lightly as he pulled away.  
  
*  
  
Moving back, he forced her away from him roughly, his claws catching her face as she slammed  
  
into the stone floor of the cave unable to recoil herself. Naraku Sat back on the stone where he  
  
had been before she came and looked down at her, almost disappointed she wasn't able to resist  
  
at all.  
  
*  
  
Seiko felt control came back over her and pushed herself up, wincing as several cracks and pops  
  
sounded through the cave as her back and arms straightened. Hatred built up as she sat facing the  
  
yokai, for the first time almost afraid to fight back knowing he had some sort binding on her and  
  
hating that even more.  
  
*  
  
Casually bearing over her from the rock, he smirked and spoke with acid in every word. "I said  
  
I'd spare you Pet, I'd thought you'd have appreciated my mercy." She glared back at him,  
  
showing quite simply that she'd rather be killed than at his feet and orders. "Play time's over Pet.  
  
You'll get me the jewel I seek..." He scowled at her as she turned away from him. "...and, you'll  
  
kill that damn hanyou in my way..InuYasha."  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
"Shippou!...Shippou!! I have candy Shippou!" Kagome kept yelling as she walked though the  
  
trees nearly tripping on roots as she slipped in the thick mud. '..sheeze, why did it have to rain so  
  
damn much...crap... bad Kagome, you've been hanging around InuYasha too much... now  
  
concentrate, you have to find Shippou!'  
  
*  
  
"Shippou-chan?! Come on, I'm sorry... Come already..!" Kagome sighed, stopping in her steps.  
  
'What am I doing? I know Shippou wasn't at the inn, but he could've come back by now.. and  
  
I'm out here. alone. In the dark woods. and probably lost by now... just great, this can't get any  
  
worse...'  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
InuYasha sat just outside the room looking at the sky, seeing te New Moon glow behind the  
  
clouds, and sighed. If Kagome didn't come back soon, he'd be forced to go after her, but if  
  
Shippou wasn't there for her when he'd bring her back, she'd just get mad again. Sighing again,  
  
he looked out at the trees becoming coated in darkness, and this only made him worry about her  
  
more. But his thought was interrupted as he noticed the rustling in some bushes nearby.  
  
*  
  
Going over to see what it was, he lifted the fighting kit up by the scruff of his neck and glared at  
  
him, setting his jaw in anger. "You little brat! Where have you been?!"  
  
*  
  
Shippou snorted and crossed his arms as he dangled from InuYasha's grasp. "Wait.. didn't you  
  
WANT me outta the way?..."  
  
*  
  
"Feh." InuYasha slammed the kit into a nearby tree then went back to his seated position, setting  
  
Shippou before him. "Don't fuckn go off again brat, u got it?"  
  
*  
  
"Why not?" Shippou turned his head away from InuYasha whose eyebrow began to twitch. "I'd  
  
have figured with you'd be happy with me not there, nothing left standing in your way from  
  
fucking Kagome now..."  
  
*  
  
The hanyou slammed his fist on the kitsune's head. "Yeah.. but when you're not there, she gets  
  
mad at me cus of you!"  
  
*  
  
Shippou leaned back, rubbing is head where he was hit and appearing to be in thought. "Ok, but  
  
you were the one who wanted me back..." Then the kitsune bounced in through the room's  
  
window a wide grin covering his face.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Kagome took staggered steps trying to find her way back through the dark forrest, but it seemed  
  
hopeless. 'Sheeze...why did Shippou go off anyway?..' But as she thought, making her way to  
  
nowhere, her foot caught on a tree root and she slammed down into the thick mud as her feet  
  
slipped. Pushing herself up, Kagome slumped back against the tree and began to doze off. 'I'd  
  
have better luck in the daylight anyway... I've spend plenty of nights in the woods, what could  
  
happen?...but, I was never exactly alone. InuYasha was always there...InuYasha...'  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
End Note: Okay.. I really wanted to go further in this chapter since I have my train of thought  
  
flowing... but I'm just gonna start on the next chapter RIGHT NOW... but I also know I needed  
  
to post this one.. so, please review.. I know I can b evil (hhe heh) but I do these things in the story  
  
for a reason....... and uh... I'll update again very soon.. prolly Friday or Saturday.. k? Hope u still  
  
lov da story, an don't hate me!   
  
()()  
  
(n_n)' ~Bunny 


	36. Anger Comes With a Price

Disclaimer: Ha, I got one! I have captured a character from InuYasha. :Myoga yells: *squish*  
  
Stupid bug, live with it! *evil laugh* first bug boy, next demon hottie  
  
.  
  
Note: Wow, talk about mixed emotions... I'm really glad to be back, but I had all this guilt from  
  
being away for so long.. from this story AND reading others. But anyway, I went back and was  
  
reading old reviews, an my earlier chapters (you people think you're confused! i know the  
  
direction this thing is going, but I forgot about half of the little details I'd added in! what kindof a  
  
authoress am I?!) *shrugs* Oh well, I'm back, and realizing why you all stuck with this fic for so  
  
long... it felt like I hadn't written half of what I was reading, but I now know I wont ever consider  
  
giving up on it again! so, enjoy, read on, and review! ~Bunny n_~  
  
.  
  
~*Over the Edge - Chapter 35: Anger Comes With a Price*~  
  
.   
  
Seiko's eye's were wide as Naraku advanced on her. 'He want's me to what?...' She stood up  
  
startled by his words and movement, but she lost the feeling in her legs again and tumbled into  
  
the cave wall, her own blood smearing across the jagged rock as she went limp and slid to the  
  
floor again.  
  
.  
  
The yokai grabbed her by her neck and lifted her from the ground, having her dangle before him.  
  
"It wont do you any good to run human. You'll only end up back with me." He traced the curve  
  
of her cheek with a claw as his gaze pierced her eyes. "You wouldn't want that, now would  
  
you?..."  
  
.  
  
A deep, threatening growl echoed through the cave and his hand clenched more tightly around  
  
her neck until a moment later when he noticed it wasn't her. Turning, annoyed, toward the cave's  
  
entrance, he found that only a few away from him was a very angry yokai, ready for him in a  
  
battle stance.  
  
.  
  
"Interesting that you should show up... Sesshomarou." Not waiting for the yokai to respond he  
  
brought Seiko back to her feet and pulled him close to her, having her pressed up against his  
  
chest. "Well no matter, you're just in time... I was having some fun with my little Pet." He  
  
grinned at the yokai who seemed to get angrier with every move he made, then leaned in and  
  
sealed his lips over Seiko's mouth once more.   
  
.  
  
Unable to pull away from him with his claws at the back of her throat and a firm hold on her  
  
weakened body, she had to wait until he pulled back slight to turn her head away from him in  
  
disgust. "Contaleshem yono gantaco." Her eye's narrowed into a glare as she faced him again,  
  
flaring with rage and hate. But rather than the huntress trying a move like he thought,  
  
Sesshomarou leapt at him with his claws already dripping of poison...  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
(a/n: btw, the dots in between lines.. just ignore them, for some reason my computer screwed my  
  
format for when I go to post...so to keep the spacing right (so it's easier to read) I added them in.)  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
As Kagome drifted off, she seemed to become aware of all the noises in the depths of the trees  
  
and her stomach churned from the feeling of unsteadiness. But was only upset more still when  
  
she sensed a few shikon shards nearing. Her eyes opened from fear, and looked off into the  
  
endless darkness. '..figures something like this would happen...'  
  
.  
  
The young miko held her breath as she heard the yokai stop only a few feet away from where she  
  
was sitting up against the tree, hoping it wouldn't see her. But even in the dark, she could see it  
  
turn and face her, coming even closer. "Kagome? What are you doing out here alone?"  
  
.  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
InuYasha entered the inn room, only to pass through and leave again. His three other companions  
  
stopped from eating the ramen Sango had just made and exchanged glances. Miroku was the only  
  
to talk after the human Inu disappeared into the trees. "Is it just me, or do people seem t be going  
  
off a lot lately?"  
  
.  
  
Shippou shrugged as he put his ramen bowl down and bounced off after InuYasha.  
  
.  
  
"See." Sango nodded in agreement with the monk then looked around the room. They were  
  
alone... and a goofy grin formed on the hentai's face as he noticed the same thing she had.  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
InuYasha ran in the direction he had seen Kagome jet off in earlier that evening. It was hard for  
  
him to keep his footing in the mud and see where he was going, but he was getting more worried  
  
about the young miko the further he ventured into the dark woods, so he kept going.  
  
.  
  
After a while he slowed down some, noticing how he'd nearly trip over tree roots in the thick  
  
mud. But he wound up slipping anyway, and fell face first into the soaked earth. Grabbing onto a  
  
tree to pull himself up he heard something. "..ow..." But when InuYasha looked around, there  
  
was nothing he could see through the darkness.. that was, until is eyes fell on the tree he'd pulled  
  
himself up with... with a bushy tail!  
  
.  
  
"Last time I checked, trees didn't have tails." He folded his arms and watched as the tree  
  
'poofed' back into Shippou.  
  
.  
  
"Where were you going?"  
  
.  
  
InuYasha picked the kitsune up by his tail. "Why were you following me?"  
  
.  
  
Shippou folded his arms as he dangled in InuYasha's hold. "Answer the question, I asked first."  
  
.  
  
"Feh."   
  
.  
  
.  
  
After that response Shippou maneuvered himself to hold onto InuYasha's arm and bit down on it,  
  
having him release his tail as he landed nicely on the soft earth. "Well, if you were looking for  
  
Kagome you're headed the wrong way."  
  
.  
  
InuYasha folded his arms. "Am not."  
  
.  
  
"Are too."  
  
.  
  
"Am not. But how would you know anyway?"  
  
.  
  
"Yes you are. I was following you, but her scent went off to the east after a while. She was  
  
probably trying to find her way back..."  
  
.  
  
"So why didn't you go find her, brat?!"  
  
.  
  
Shippou thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Hey, I was following after you... I didn't know  
  
you were looking for Kagome, and even since you are, it's no surprise you didn't follow her path  
  
right..."  
  
.  
  
InuYasha's eye brow began to twitch, but he knew it was true... that's the whole reason he'd  
  
hesitated going after her in the first place. "East eh?"  
  
.  
  
Shippou puffed out is chest with importance. "Yup. Better follow me though, I'm guessing you'll  
  
get lost too with this fog starting up..."  
  
.  
  
"Fog?"  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Naraku had shoved the weakened huntress to the floor as he dodged the slashes from  
  
Sesshomarou's claws. Inwardly laughing at the yokai's anger, and the expression on Seiko's face  
  
as he slashed him across his chest with miasma at his fingertips.   
  
.  
  
They had only been fighting for a few minutes but Sesshomarou was already ready to retreat,  
  
needing to heal the wound he'd just gotten moments before, and to make sure his mate was goign  
  
to be alright. He didn't like the idea of another having his hands on her... but now was not the  
  
best of times to vent his anger, he would return for Naraku later, but right then he needed to  
  
attend to other pressing matters.  
  
.  
  
Sesshomarou moved quickly as he faked an attack at the demon, rolling over Naraku's back to  
  
reach Seiko, then jetting out of the cave with her in his arms... 'Naraku will regret the day he laid  
  
his lips on my mate...'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
"So, you got mad at Dog-boy when he didn't notice the kitsune was gone and wouldn't help you  
  
go look for him?" Kouga retraced what Kagome had told him about why she was all alone at  
  
night in the woods.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, and I tried to find my way back to where we were staying, but it's too dark and I was  
  
gonna wait it out until morning and could see better." Kagome sighed, leaning back against the  
  
tree. Kouga wasn't exactly the first person to come to mind in who she'd want to have show up  
  
randomly, but it was better than being alone...or stuck with someone who was out to kill her.  
  
.  
  
The wolf yokai sat down in front of her, sinking his fit into the muddy ground. "Kagome, if he  
  
ever pulls something like this again, I'll kill him. I don't want him hurting my woman like this."  
  
.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and pulled her hand back as he went to hold it. 'Does he HAVE to talk  
  
about me like I'm his, and not here...' "Uh, that's ok Kouga, I'm sure it wont...er... happen  
  
again."  
  
.  
  
Just then Kagome heard the branches cracking and foodsteps in the thick mud somewhere off  
  
behind her, and from the way Kouga got up and looked off that direction, he noticed too. "Don't  
  
worry about Kagome, I'll take care of it."  
  
.  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched his dark form move toward whatever was coming '...well that's  
  
inspiring...' But she perked up when she heard a familiar squeal of happiness dart past Kouga and  
  
into her arms. "Shippou-chan! You're ok, I was worried about you..."   
  
.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha found me... then e went off looking for you but I had to lead him..." The kitsune  
  
gave into her hug and kept babbling but pulled back as he noticed her loosen her hold and skip a  
  
breath.  
  
.  
  
"But if you brought InuYasha, and it's still the New moon... and Kouga is... Oh no."  
  
.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Ok, I originally planned to make this chappy go up to another point (just a little further) but I  
  
wanted to get this posted before it got too late in the day and not many people would notice it  
  
was updated again... Anyway, please review, I'll post again soon to resolve this half/way cliffy...  
  
Dewa ashita all. Ja.  
  
.  
  
()()  
  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	37. Caught With Him

Disclaimer: I own Seiko, and in my story she owns Fluffy, who practically owns Inu's life.. does  
  
that count?  
  
.  
  
Notes: school sucks... internet restriction sucks... writer's block sucks..but school sucks the most!  
  
uhg... believe me, if you even knew half of what has gone on with me since my last update, you  
  
would be oh-so-sympathetic as to this lateness.. sorry anyway, but still.. *pulls at hair in  
  
frustration*...*deep breath* I'll be okay... read on.. enjoy.. and PLEASE review. n_n'  
  
.  
  
~*Over the Edge: Chapter 36(wow, that's a lot) - Caught With Him*~  
  
.   
  
"But if you brought InuYasha, and it's still the New moon... and Kouga is... Oh no."  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
InuYasha watched as Shippou darted ahead of him, then noticed the dark figure in his way of  
  
catching up, and stopped.  
  
.  
  
"You disgust me; and I'm not just talkn about your smell, dog-breath... My woman was-"  
  
.  
  
"She's not your woman Dumbass!" InuYasha got into a fighting stance before looking to the sky  
  
to see that it would only be a little longer before dawn. Thankfully the trees made it darker, and  
  
the fog that was coming in rouged him well, so Kouga probably couldn't tell he was in his human  
  
form. "Kagome is mine!"  
  
.  
  
Kagome stood up and moved to lean against the side of the tree so she could 'see' things a little  
  
better, and Shippou sat down beside her, clinging to her leg. She heard what InuYasha and  
  
Kouga had said, and while she didn't like being referred to like a piece of property, she didn't  
  
seem to mind that InuYasha was defending her.  
  
.  
  
InuYasha cracked his knuckles, getting ready for any attack the Ookami-yokai might try to pull,  
  
hoping he could stall him long enough for the sun to come over the mountain, before he'd tare  
  
the wolf's heart out from his thought and shove it up his ass if he'd done anything to Kagome.  
  
Giving off an impressive growl for a 'human', he stared out into the darkness and thickening fog,  
  
his feet digging into the muddy ground. At least if Kouga tried anything, that would be  
  
something to slow him down.  
  
.  
  
Kouga let out a low growl, lowering himself into the mud as if ready to sprint toward the Inu-  
  
hanyou. "Then. Why. Did. You. Let. Her. Leave?" The wolf launched himself out of the mud and  
  
did a flip toward InuYasha, nearly landing a kick to his jaw; but even in his human form, the dog  
  
demon had seen it coming, and dodged to the left.  
  
.  
  
"She was looking for the brat! How was I supposed to know she'd come this far out?!" He  
  
dodged a punch from Kouga and unsheathed the rusty, untransformed, blade of his father's fang.  
  
.  
  
"She would be DOWNWIND dog-turd!" Kouga heard InuYasha move further away from him, or  
  
rather, away from where Kagome and the kitsune were, undoubtably baring the blade he hated  
  
most when it came to fighting the stupid dog boy.  
  
.  
  
InuYasha mentally slapped himself. He was in his human form, he couldn't have known Kagome  
  
had gone so far out, but if the dumb wolf knew she'd been downwind, there was no way he could  
  
challenge that without seeming weak.  
  
.  
  
The sun slowly crept over the peak of the mountain, but as InuYasha concentrated on the wolf's  
  
movements he didn't notice the dull yellow rays of light that came beaming through the fog.  
  
.  
  
"What does it matter wolf-shit? I came didn't I?!"  
  
.  
  
The light filtered through the leaves slightly, showing off the coming colors of autumn though  
  
they still held water from the storm. InuYasha's dark locks of hair began to sheen of silver again,  
  
and his hearing sharpened as his ears moved back to the top of his head, already twitching from  
  
agitation; claws formed on his hands, and his muscles tightened from anger. Blinking a few times  
  
the dawn was noticeable, along with a little more ease to see through the fog that had formed. He  
  
hadn't noticed how much it really was until the darkness didn't matter anymore.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah. But not before me. I was the one protecting her... You don't deserve her." The wolf spat,  
  
slowly beginning to circle InuYasha as to put himself in between the hanyou an 'his woman'.  
  
.  
  
Baring his fangs to let out a snarl he lunged at the wolf yokai, landing a heavy punch to his  
  
stomach, knocking the wind from him; he hadn't even seen it coming, either that or hadn't been  
  
able to move out of the way with the mud slick at his feet.  
  
.  
  
Kagome watched as the two blurry figures fought. InuYasha had been sensible enough to stay out  
  
of the way for a while, but with that last move her heart sped up. He had come so close to Kouga,  
  
and she was surprised the wolf demon hadn't dodged his move.. she was GLAD he had taken the  
  
blow; if he hadn't, she didn't know what might've happened to InuYasha.  
  
.  
  
But it was still too dark for her to tell that dawn had come. It was still too dark for her to tell that  
  
InuYasha had turned back into is regular form and couldn't sense his youki because Kouga's  
  
tama shards were clouding her miko senses. She took in a sharp breath when he didn't move  
  
away and kept slashing at the wolf.  
  
.  
  
"InuYasha, STOP!"  
  
.  
  
The dog demon looked away from the bloody case of a wolf in front of him, to see Kagome off to  
  
the side shouting after him. '..she couldn't really want him more than me...could she?..' "Oi  
  
wench, can't you see I'm-"  
  
.  
  
He was cut off as Kouga came back to reality and kicked him away, using both his feet squarely  
  
in his chest with a hard blow. He did a flip mid-air, but still landed in the thick mud with a thud,  
  
some roots cutting into his bare feet.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
"You have to stop fighting! I don't want to see you get hurt!"  
  
.  
  
With InuYasha still picking himself up, Kouga rushed over to where Kagome was and took her  
  
hands in his. "It's so good to hear you care." Then he shouted over his shoulder to wherever  
  
InuYasha was. "See! She's MY WOMAN."  
  
.  
  
But as Kagome opened her mouth to protest, she found that Kouga's mouth had locked over  
  
her's. Feeling his tongue try to urge her teeth apart she pushed back on him, breaking his hold,  
  
and he stared at her with wide eyes as her own narrowed.  
  
.  
  
Kouga felt a surge of pain as she pushed away from him. But not with his heart, in the shoulder  
  
of which she had pushed him away. It was a numbing heat and he felt it was hard to move his  
  
arm. His eyes widened as he realized it was the same arm of which held one of the cursed shikon  
  
shards Naraku had planted in him. As her eye's narrowed in anger or whatever it was at that  
  
point, he couldn't help but stare at her with wide eyes. The power was surging off her, and she  
  
had undoubtably almost purified part of him. He only ached more at her next few words.  
  
.  
  
"I'm NOT. YOUR. Woman!" Kagome looked beyond Kouga to see the hazy form of InuYasha  
  
getting up from the mud where he had landed and put the untransformed tetsusigia back in it's  
  
scabbard. Without even looking back to the Ookami-yokai she spoke softly, letting her gaze drop  
  
to the muddy earth at her feet. "Kouga-kun, you should go now."  
  
.  
  
Her words weren't a request, and Kouga could tell he wouldn't live if he stuck around much  
  
longer. He'd heard as InuYasha came near again, only hesitant probably because Kagome was  
  
right in front of him. Not bothering to say 'goodbye' the wolf demon seemed to almost disappear  
  
as he ran away with his amazing speed.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha walked toward her, only stopping a few feet away to see what was wrong;  
  
he still wanted to beat Kouga's face in, but it could wait. The only response he got was a sniff  
  
and a muffled sob, along with the faint scent of her salty tears growing stronger yet; she did not  
  
look up from the spot she'd been looking at since she'd spoken to the wolf-crap.  
  
.  
  
Stepping closer to close most of the gap between them, only leaving a few inches of open space,  
  
he reached out and took her her chin, tilting her face up to bring her gaze to his. InuYasha hated  
  
to see her cry, but he had been so worried when he had started looking for her, that something  
  
could have happened; and the fact that wolf-boy was with her when he and Shippou arrived  
  
didn't help.  
  
.  
  
He looked down on her with soft amber eyes, the light of dawn was now filtering through the  
  
autumn leaves, giving the fog that hazed everything a warm red and orange glow; yellow rays of  
  
sun spotted the ground where barren branches had allowed pure light to reach through. She  
  
couldn't be mad. She WASN'T mad. She never really had been, but she was so scared, and still  
  
was. She had been caught in the middle of nowhere and he hadn't even been there for her; but  
  
now that he was back...she just was so glad everything was going to be okay, that he was able to  
  
find her.  
  
.  
  
He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek, lightly caressing her soft skin; his other hand now  
  
placed at her hip to keep her steady. She was shivering with cold and fear, but her bright blue-  
  
grey eyes shown even with the tears fading away. He eased her into an embrace, comforting her  
  
and offering some warmth from the brisk morning air of fall that was easing in since the storm  
  
had passed.   
  
.  
  
After a moment she eased into him. She was tired with fatigue from searching aimlessly for  
  
Shippou, barely resting before Kouga had showed up, let alone afterward; not to mention that just  
  
being in the hanyou's arms made her feel safe again. But while she relaxed in his hold, she knew  
  
they would have to head back to the village, so she could hopefully get some real rest.  
  
.  
  
Answering his question after she melted into his alms and let out her last few sobs, she softly  
  
spoke the words as she nuzzled her face into is haori. "InuYasha, I was so scared... I'm sorry... I  
  
really shouldn't have left..."  
  
.  
  
That was it; she had been upset over hm, worried he'd be mad at her. By all rights she should  
  
expect that. It seemed every time until recently he'd call her a stupid bitch for forgetting things  
  
that were usually the difference between life and death to them. Then they'd argue and she'd 'sit'  
  
him a few times...but things were different now.  
  
.  
  
Pulling her back from him a little, he leaned in and nuzzled her tear-traced cheeks with his own,  
  
then grazed her skin with is lips before placing a small kiss on her forehead. "It's not your fault  
  
Kagome. I'm supposed to protect you. I should have followed." The words were reassuring, but  
  
his last line was slightly bitter from what Kouga had said only a little earlier.  
  
.  
  
She lifted her face slightly to look into his eyes, filled with genuine concern, then leaned up on  
  
her tip-toes to place a small kiss on his lips, which he in turn kissed back holding her more  
  
closely again.  
  
.  
  
"Kagooommmeeeeeeeeeeee?! Are you two gonna just stand there all day and-"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha shot a glare at the kitsune for slightly interrupting a tender moment between him and  
  
the young miko, but dismissed it when he again noted how tired she was. "We really should head  
  
back now... you need to rest."  
  
.  
  
Not even bothering to answer, Kagome leaned on him as he began to walk back toward the  
  
village, Shippou bouncing into her arms as they left the small clearing, and her hanyou wrapping  
  
a arm around her. It had been a long day, after she'd sleep, maybe she could get to take a hot  
  
bath.  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
"Kagome." InuYasha nudged her back to reality as they came to the back end of the inn where  
  
they were staying. She had drifted somewhat asleep while they had walked back, trusting him not  
  
to guide her into any trees as they went.  
  
.  
  
"Hmn?" Blinking a few times, the building in front of them came into focus. "Oh, we're back."  
  
Shippou was still in her arms, but with her sudden movements, she'd woken him as well, and he  
  
was groggily looking around where they were.  
  
.  
  
But as the three of them went up on the back porch quietly as not to awake Sango and Miroku if  
  
they were sleeping, they didn't expect what it was they saw upon sliding the screen aside to come  
  
back in.  
  
.  
  
Miroku and Sango were in the middle of the room, in what was obviously a fiery kiss, the monk  
  
practically on top of her, and Sango only pulling him closer, twining her fingers through his hair,  
  
and his hands wandering freely over her.  
  
.  
  
"Aw man! And I thought it was gonna be better to come back here rather than stay and watch  
  
InuYasha and Kagome-san all day; this is getting out of hand!"  
  
.  
  
Sango and Miroku were suddenly at opposite ends of the room, both panting for breath and trying  
  
to avoid the three gazes that bore down on them. Even with as tired as Kagome was, she couldn't  
  
help but to stare wit wide eyes. Was she hallucinating?  
  
.  
  
"Uh, we can explain..."  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
*gigles* well, I hope that satisfy you for now, though I'll admit i got into that one sceen enough  
  
to stay on it for the whole chapter... I mean, I pretty much always skip around, even if just a  
  
little.. but.. nope, not this time.. anywho, I hope you like the 'scenes' and the little sprinkles off  
  
fluff added in.. though the thing with Kouga was only decided to be added in what? last chapter?  
  
so i might involve it more, but right ow I have a few other things to concentrate on.. like,  
  
catching Seiko up with the rest of the group... and SESSHY.. YAY!.. okidokie.. and shippou of  
  
course.. and kikyou (damn bitch..) Wow, i have a lot to do.. i better go work on that.. NOW)..  
  
Kk.. dewa ashita.  
  
.  
  
()()  
  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	38. Reflections

Disclaimer: No lie, I saw them selling InuYasha on the streets... damn it, if only I hadn't gotten  
  
that 'Rolex' earlier I could've had him....  
  
.  
  
Notes: *runs around screaming bloody murder!* OMG! I missed y birthday update (oct 28), my  
  
anniversary update (dec 1), valentines day and on top of that have still been bitching about y busy  
  
schedule ever since sports came into the picture along with all too much school.. so, I pray that  
  
anyone who is still around to read this can understand and sympathize... u_u' there are also some  
  
very serious matters, but I'll include it in a note at the end so you don't get all upset and can't  
  
enjoy the much anticipated update after forever...please review.. and enjoy..doomo gomen nassai  
  
.  
  
~*Over the Edge - Chapter 37: Reflections*~  
  
.   
  
She felt the cold air running through her hair as Sesshoumaru carried her further and further away  
  
from the cave. Her pain wasn't so intense anymore, and by the sight of the yellow rays of light  
  
filtering through the trees she knew the New moon no longer had control over her. Her scrapes  
  
seemed to have healed over but there were still spikes of pain as she tried to move closer to her  
  
mate.  
  
.  
  
The scent of blood was heavy. Some of it was hers, dried over from wounds she had gotten in the  
  
cave, but her eyes clenched shut in taking in that most of it was his; he was hurt and still running.  
  
.  
  
But while she was concerned for Sesshoumaru's health, several things kept running through her  
  
head. She couldn't return to the group..not now. No matter how much they needed her, she would  
  
surely betray them with her at Naraku's power.. But since she was, would she have a choice?  
  
And how could she avenge her half sister's death if the one who killed her had her at his mercy?  
  
Things were not looking good..if only she could warn the others...  
  
.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Sesshoumaru laid her on the ground and practically collapsed  
  
beside her. He had the fatigue from following his instincts to find his mate, full out running until  
  
he reached the cave. Only his adrenaline had kept him going as he fought with Naraku for that  
  
short while, but then to be wounded, and have to carry his love to safety had whiped him clean of  
  
his energy.   
  
.  
  
No matter how much he tried to mask the fact that he was tired, he could not hide both it and his  
  
pain. The miasma had spread from the slash across his chest, and while the gouge was healing at  
  
a fair speed, the poison within him refused to be dismissed so easily. Taking deep breaths as he  
  
laid on the cold earth among the fallen leaves, he closed his eyes and let the rays of sun shine  
  
down on him. Once he got some rest he should be able to heal the rest of the way, and now that  
  
the new moon was over he was sure Seiko was going to be alright as well.  
  
.  
  
'..as long as she's with me...everything will be fine.' Somehow, his own thoughts were not  
  
convincing him. Something had happened with her and that bastard youkai that he was not sure  
  
of, but it could not be good.  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Kagome woke up to find her back feeling very stiff from laying in a strange position on the thin  
  
tatami mat. But rather than stretching it out as the sun beamed down on her like a warm spring  
  
blanket, she just glanced at her watch and relaxed herself with the young kitsune curled up on her  
  
stomach. It felt so good to sleep in for once; usually when she was in the senjoku judai she'd  
  
wind up getting only what sleep they could manage to stop for before some random youkai would  
  
decide to attack. Though even those ties seemed scarce lately.  
  
.  
  
She hadn't really taken the time to notice it. But the most that had really happened was Seiko  
  
joining the and that whole storm thing... Only a couple youkai had attacked, and they hadn't had  
  
any run-ins with Naraku. Then again, there was that one thing with Kikyou, but, she always  
  
seemed to show up every once and a while, kinda like Kouga would.  
  
.  
  
Sighing, Kagome gently moved Shippou from off of his favorite sleeping place and stood up to  
  
crack her back and walk outside in the warmth of the late morning sun. 'I am actually going to  
  
get to go home soon.' she smiled at that thought, but it soon faded slightly as the real world came  
  
back to slap her in her face. "Heh heh, guess I didn't get as much work done as I should have."  
  
.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
.  
  
She spun around to see InuYasha leaning into the doorframe of the inn room with his usual cocky  
  
grin twitching at his lips, a eyebrow cocked. And his head tilted to one side.  
  
.  
  
Kagome blushed at his catching her without her noticing. "Oh, I was just thinking how nice it  
  
will be to get home again... though I' probably flunked out of school by now, after all it's been  
  
like a month since I was last there, even with the break."  
  
.  
  
His smile fadded slightly at the thought she was so happy to leave even though he'd just gotten  
  
her back that night before. "Well, we'll be leaving soon, so you might want to get your things  
  
together and find that friend of yours and get her out from under that monk f they're still going at  
  
it."  
  
.  
  
They both laughed at the fresh memory of walking in on Sango and Miroku making out in their  
  
absence, but each knew the other was glad they finally got together. "It took them long enough,  
  
I'm sure they wouldn't even notice if we left without them."  
  
.  
  
InuYasha leaned a little out from the doorframe as if to close the gap between them, but then he  
  
turned and headed back inside with tetsusigia over his shoulder in it's scabbard. "Probably not,  
  
but we still have to move out, so, you might want to hurry up if you want to be home for your  
  
mom's Oden." He lent one last grin over his shoulder before disappearing back inside.  
  
.  
  
Kagome bit her lip in frustration. She hated it when he teased her. He was probably going to be  
  
doing that a lot lately. '..acting like he was going to kiss me..hmph...oden does sound good  
  
though, and the tables can always turn.' "Heh heh" a cocky grin formed on her lips as she began  
  
thinking of all the things she could do upon going back home... 'That could be fun..'  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Shippou let out a joyful yell as he and Kagome raced down the meadowy side of the mountain  
  
they had to cross over and were nearly over. The flowers were budding all over and it was much  
  
nicer than before when it was all snowy in wintery. Plus, now, Kagome could bring him back  
  
some more chocolate, it had been forever since he'd had the sugary cocoa bliss.   
  
.  
  
"Oi wench! What are you trying to hurt yourself AGAIN?!" InuYasha jumped the last part of the  
  
slope to catch up with them from after they'd jetted off ahead of him leaving a cloud of pollen  
  
and a very uncomfortable sneezing fit for him.  
  
.  
  
Kagome was laughing along with the small kit and even Kirara had came running threw the  
  
plants only to streach out in the sun at the bottom when she flopped down herself. She smiled up  
  
at the hanyou as he looked down on her like she was crazy. "I'm sorry InuYasha, it's just such a  
  
nice day..and," she took his hand as he held it out to help her up, but in turn pulled him down  
  
next to her. She plucked a flower from between the that had bloomed early and twined it in his  
  
hair still smiling, "I just.. it's nice to enjoy for once."  
  
.  
  
InuYasha grinned back, "In that case," he leaned in close and she closed her eyes prepared for his  
  
gentle caress but opened them with her brows knitted when he poked her with one finger in the  
  
middle of her forehead.  
  
.  
  
"Ite! What was that for?!"  
  
.  
  
"You're it." Souta had taught him that game when he had come back to her time with Kagome  
  
one time; and he found it amusing as at first she looked mad and confused but then a smile  
  
slowly spread across her face as she caught on to what he was saying, then moving to tag him  
  
back. "You'll have to be faster then that!"  
  
.  
  
Soon the monk and taijja caught up from strolling behind hand and hand, only to exchange  
  
skeptical glances that perhaps their companions had been possessed by some strange youkai, but  
  
then caught on to the game and joined in.  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Oddly enough they were able to make it back to the village just as the sun was setting, everyone  
  
still laughing at the game and talking like they used to. But the closer they came to the huts in  
  
traveling the last little bit through the rice patty fields the quieter everyone seemed to get. They  
  
had been through a lot in their elongated absence, and everything seemed to slowly come back to  
  
them through the carefree atmosphere, disturbing the best of moods.  
  
.  
  
Sango had moved away from Miroku after he wrapped his arm around her with the image of him  
  
sobbing over Oki's mutilated corpse and pained eyes. But his eyes looked to her, begging her to  
  
come back to him.. she just couldn't bring herself to. To top it off, the one person who was  
  
supposed to be traveling with them had just been left behind to face who knows what. Then  
  
again, she never did fully open up to them, but for some reason it was really bothering her, like it  
  
bothered her to see Kohaku when Naraku was around... like, he was there, but a shell. No, it  
  
made her uncomfortable under his touch right now. She was probably being sill, but she'd have  
  
to talk to Keade-sama and get her opinion when they reached the town.  
  
.  
  
InuYasha had returned to his reserved expression that he always seemed to get when he didn't  
  
want to talk about something. It was nagging at him that Seiko might be in trouble. Weather he  
  
would admit it out loud or not, he worried about her. Well, it was either that, or he was just really  
  
bothered that even after he figured out her secret he was still really paranoid that she was keeping  
  
things from him. He didn't like being kept in the dark... But, he also knew she could take care of  
  
herself. Hell! she had saved him once... The only other thing was, that at some point in all the  
  
excitement of the night before, her fire hawk had disappeared... which either meant she was still  
  
alive and had called on it.. or meant she was just desperate and no-one else was in the condition  
  
to help. Neither fared to well in his opinion. There were too many blank spaces in between.  
  
.  
  
Kagome too went into deep thought. Except hers blocked out that of any image of the shy girl or  
  
her sister, her mind was focused on something far more serious- Kikyou. Usually when she  
  
turned up, she would either try to take InuYasha back, kill him, or her... not both, not all at once,  
  
and most definitely without confrontation first. There was something off about the way she had  
  
attacked them this time... It was at a distance and there was that eerie sense of a shard around,  
  
though Kikyou couldn't have had one that much she knew. There were a lot of things she didn't  
  
know about her incarnate, but the only thing she could come up with was that maybe this time  
  
she was after something else... and they were only in the way. But what could that mean?  
  
especially if it was that close to where they were... and she didn't sense it. '...or did I?..'  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Keade was sweeping off her porch when the familiar silhouette of InuYasha, Kagome, Sango,  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and the small cat demon Kirara appeared in the distance among the rice patties.  
  
As they neared she saw their distant expressions, that it was almost a habit of coming back into  
  
town.. they hadn't been gone long enough to forget the land. She gave a short smile as they  
  
snapped back into reality, greeting her warmly as they passed her heading into the hut absently  
  
leaving dirt on her swept porch. "Well, some things just will never change I suppose."  
  
.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Baba?"   
  
.  
  
"You know InuYasha.. perhaps it was all in my head that I was actually beginning to miss thee...  
  
now, why don't you all catch an old woman up on your travels. Did you find the shard?"  
  
.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
.  
  
I would have continued, but i felt this was a good place to end the chapter.. cus it's kinda the  
  
climax.. and the story will begin winding down (though I'm still typing here.. after all, I have  
  
some time, and I'm in 'the zone'..n_n')  
  
.  
  
Ok, so as for the news... I have every intention of finishing this fic.. if it's the last thing I do.. and  
  
it will be done before suer vacation (well, this version).. And that's the thing.. I actually feel that  
  
this could really be a classic type fic, with all the wonderful elements if you agree.. but some of it  
  
was rushed in the plot-line, and other parts I just feel i could have described better....  
  
.  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I am going to go back and pretty much edit, and/or re-type this  
  
ENTIRE fic.. which is a good thing ind you.. so, I need yall to vote in your reviews.. I could  
  
.  
  
a) stop this fic completely, and just start posting up any new revised, clean-cut storyline with all  
  
the trimmings and then in turn finish it up with even better vigor and understading for yall  
  
without having to reread anything  
  
.  
  
OR  
  
.  
  
b) I cuold just keep on typing when I get the chance, update, finish, and in turn hopefully satisfy  
  
all of my faithful readers' curiosity as to what is planned to happen in the end of this maze of a  
  
story... THEN go back and retype everything to satisfy my own wants and then re post it after you  
  
know what happens, leaving it up to you if you want to re-experience it's goodness and see any  
  
extras I throw in n_~  
  
.  
  
either way.. it's all ok by e.. so it's up to you.... please review.. i love all y readers and will attept  
  
to update SOMETHING every weekend if all goes well..  
  
.  
  
()()  
  
(n_n) ~Bunny 


	39. Return

Disclaimer: Ok...*pants* I have finally *pants* caught *pants* Inuyasha... ok, now what to do with him? *hanyou growls at Bunny fro within enchanted net* Uh...maybe, I should wait till the NewMoon to do this.  
  
.  
  
Notes: Yup yup.. another chappy as promised! (though slightly late, so it's longer) also, I looked back at all your wonderful reviews from chappy 36.. you know, before I disappeared again, and yes, I remember you all, and I still want your opinions as you read.. AND anyone else's... so.. uh, I wont babble this time, jus read.. and enjoy ~ Bunny n.~  
  
.  
  
~*Over the Edge - Chapter38: The Greatly Anticipated Return*~  
  
.  
  
Keade woke up late the next morning to find that Kagome and InuYasha were getting ready to head to that fated well that had brought the young miko to their time in the first place. As for the others in their group, Sango had fallen asleep halfway through the tale they had told her last night, and was still next to the monk, her head on his shoulder as they sat up against the wall; except theat at some point during the night, Miroku had slipped an arm around her. And the young kitsune and neko-youkai... they were fast asleep over by the hearth were it was warmest, curled up on some sacks of herbs she had yet to grind.  
  
.  
  
Letting out a sigh, still processing what all had happened, she went over to her sister's reincarnation to ask if se could be of any assistance.  
  
.  
  
"Thanks Keade-san, but I think I'm all ready. It was nice seeing you, but I really ought to get back to my family."  
  
.  
  
The old miko smiled at her before turning to InuYasha. "Don't give her that much of a fight this time..." With that said, she tuned and headed to the back of the hut, mumbling about 'stubborn hanyous'.  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
She watched as the graceful fire hawk flew above her and continued on to somewhere unknown. But she didn't exactly care about the bird. Se was merely looking to catch up with a certain..hanyou. In her mind, a malicious grin spread across her face, but her outside shell remained composed. "I will deal with you, my little birdy, another day."  
  
.  
  
She walked on for the rest of the day, scaling the mountain as if it were only a small hill that she had already crossed a million times before. Then again, she was used to the sloping lands from all those years of going to see Oguimuto (sp?)...  
  
.  
  
A spirit-demon came streaking through the flaming sky as the sun set over the trees of Inuyasha's forrest and landed upon Kikyou's outstretched hand as though it were a beautiful butterfly. 'Your time will come soon...'   
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Mrs.Higurahsi was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, while Souta was getting ready for school, when she heard her father give a shriek of terror. "GAIIEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! No inhuman being should be able to pass past my ancient scrolls! They are all originals from ancient times! Demon be gone- Oni Shatsou Onkuuuuuu."   
  
.  
  
With a pause in his rambling, Mrs.Higurashi left what she was doing in the kitchen to go outside and see what was going on at the shrine. As she approached, a tall, lean figure practically wallpapered with ancient scrolls was seen crumpling up the pieces of paper and picking them out of his hair. "Oi Jijii! When is it going to get through your damn head that these scraps of paper are worthless!"  
  
.  
  
"They are from ancient Japan, Demon, and you should be a pile of dust now that they have been cast!"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him blankly before taking a single scroll in his hand and sliced it evenly and slowly with a claw. "Like that?"  
  
.  
  
"No!. This is some new evil. You will truly fall to my more powerful of spells!" The old man stuck another scroll to Inuyasha's forehead, which effectively made him go cross-eyed for a couple seconds while he disappeared into another building on the shine grounds to most likely dig out those 'more powerful spells'.  
  
.  
  
While the two had been arguing, Kagome had climbed out of the well and was leaning in the doorway of the well-house. When her other came out from the house, a smile lit her face up and she went around the two, unnoticed, giving her mom a big hug.  
  
.  
  
Her mother smiled back at Kagome, feeling a wave of relief that her daughter was still okay. She was about to ask about what had held her up in the past, but Kagome just stood back from her mother a little after their embrace seized and said, "Something came up, but it feels good to be home again."  
  
.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you came back in one piece Kagome. Why don't I go kick Souta out of the bathroom and draw you a nice bath, then you can tell me about it over breakfast, ne?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome gave her mom another hug before she tuned to go back inside as small puffs of smoke were coming from the kitchen now. But before she passed entirely through the door she called back over her shoulder to her daughter. "And Kagome, please make sure that young gentleman doesn't kill your grandfather! Oh, and invite him in for breakfast!" A resounding beep was head from the house and she disappeared into the house yelling audibly about her ruined sauce.  
  
.  
  
'Well, not too much has changed around here at least..'  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Kagome eased further into the depths of the wonderfully hot waters of the bath, steam rising up fro the masses of bubbles. 'Ahhhhhhh, this has to be one of the things I missed most..' She took her time shaving her long overdue legs, spreading the cool gel over her skin before taking it away with the new blade. It was a while before the bubbles began to thin out, and she felt like a soggy sponge from stewing in the water for so long. 'Well it was good while it lasted.' with that thought, she pulled the plug from the drain and got out of the tub to dry off.  
  
.  
  
With the towel secure around her she left the sauna-like bathroom for her bedroom long since actually used to sleep in. That was another thing she figured she missed... her comfortably worn in mattress bed. '..then again, there was something to trees too...' She bit her lip as she remembered some of those nights with InuYasha when he was being all overprotective over her.  
  
.  
  
She heard the door creek open, and blush found her face as she turned around to face none other than the hanyou of her thoughts.  
  
.  
  
InuYasha inwardly gulped when he saw Kagome standing in the middle of her room with that short, fluffy, towel just barely covering her up. It had been a while since he'd been able to study those curves... he'd not nearly forgotten how shapely her hips an legs were, but to see them freshly smooth, and glistening slightly from some water left from the bath, it was just different after a while of those jeans she'd come back in that day about a month ago.   
  
.  
  
He absently had leaned into the door more and it creaked as it opened up further, and his ears perked up as she turned around to face him, blushing. "Uh...your mom wanted me to tell you breakfast was ready."  
  
.  
  
"Okay...uh..tell her I'll be down in a second." She composed herself a little, holding the towel more in place with her hands, wavering her gaze between InuYasha and the carpet when he didn't close the door right away.  
  
.  
  
"Oh, and also that she'd give you some money to go to the m-mol-l-l?"  
  
.  
  
"The mall? Why?" Usually, Tokyo-ten Kagome would have loved this, but miko-time-traveling Kagome was slightly ore apprehensive... after all, she didn't exactly know what her grandfather had been feeding her friends when they came to see her for THAT long.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah.. that. Well, uh.. she said some moths got into your closet... only a couple of things were left, that you could wear that and get some more stuff today."  
  
.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing from outside her door. She practically ran to her closet and flung the door open only to find that her denim mini and a blouse that was practically see-through along with a few rather tragic christmas presents from older relatives over the years remained on several lonely wire hangers.  
  
.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she took the skirt and top from their places and put them on. As she studied herself in the mirror, they actually fit better now than they had before all the walking and demon-hunting in the Sengoku Judai. '..well, it's warm out, and at least I'm covered...well, some..' Then she opened her door and headed for the stairs to go to the kitchen, passing Inuyasha who had probably chosen to stay in the hall and wait for her rather than be surrounded by Souta, high on Sugar-frosted who knows what before school, and her Grandfather who would probably try to smite him again with his worthless memorabilia.  
  
.  
  
"Come on InuYasha..smells like fresh ramen or something."  
  
.  
  
He grinned some and trailed after her.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Oniican, are you going to be here when I get home from school?"  
  
.  
  
"Now demon! see if you can withstand THIS!"  
  
.  
  
Kagome fell back some and whispered to him... Just ignore them. Besides we have some things to take care of today.."  
  
.  
  
'Wait, Kagome... 'We'?"  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
InuYasha scrunched his face up as he tried to position the hat on his head in the mirror, but wound up shaking his head so it would fall off. That damn contraption hurt his ears some when he wore it... "I don't see why I have to go with you to this 'mol' place anyway."  
  
.  
  
Kagome picked the hat up off the floor and ran her finger over the stitching. "Well... I COULD always go alone."  
  
.  
  
InuYasha turned away from the mirror to face her and snatched the hat from her hands. "Oi wench! you're not going anywhere alone in THAT."  
  
.  
  
Kagome grinned inwardly knowing she had him set now. "What exactly is wrong with what I'm wearing InuYasha?"  
  
.  
  
"No-one should have to look at you in that."  
  
.  
  
"UHG! SIT BOY!"  
  
.  
  
InuYasha slammed into the carpeted floor but managed to mumble through his face-plant. "..ot ike dat... owe-un ut eeeeee...owe-un ut ee Ag-o-ae."  
  
.  
  
She crouched down next to him as he was soon able to lift his head and oved his hair out of his face. "What?"  
  
.  
  
"I said, not like THAT! I don't want other guys seeing you in that...feh."   
  
.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up to leave the room. "Whatever Inuyasha... there are some of my dad's old clothes on the bed there. Weather you come or not, I'm going to the mall in fifteen minutes." She waved her hand like it was common knowledge and nothing new as she disappeared through the doorway, leaving him to himself.  
  
.  
  
'Feh.. we'll see about that. Aint no way in hell she's leaving this house looking like that without me. For all that wench's luck, some kid like that Hobo kid will be there...'  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Sango was down at the lake with some of the other village women to bathe, glad she finally would get that grimy feeling off of her skin. Since Kagome had introduced her to some of the future's products, her hygiene had skyrocketed... but then half the tie she felt so dirty. 'Well, I guess that would be the case considering I would be... but it's not like I could shower in the rain or bathe with a flood." She smiled, splashing more of the glorious water over her body. 'No worries now though.. I have a crystal-clear lake, a fresh bar of soap Kagome left for me and a perverted monk knocked out back at Keade's..'  
  
.  
  
Yup. Life was good.  
  
.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHH! Hentai!" Sango sighed as she turned to see what the commotion was about on the other side of the lake only to see some of the villagers hitting Miroku upside his head with buckets and other things.  
  
.  
  
'Okay...maybe not so unconscious.' she cringed slightly as a rock hit hi in the temple and he collapsed in the dirt a few yards from the other side of the lake. '..well, that should keep him out for a while at least.'   
  
.  
  
She shook her head. 'Poor fool probably forgot I wouldn't be alone with Kagome not here...'  
  
.  
  
"Hentai."  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
InuYasha looked around the 'mall' as they ventured down the long hallway thing with stores along on all sides. It reminded him a lot of some marketplaces he had been to over the years... Except it was all enclosed and rather than trading gold or other things, you ad to use all this paper money and only a couple coins.  
  
.  
  
Kagome had grabbed his hand, not necessarily to be affectionate.. but more to guide him along through the noisy crowd. Now he was glad the hat muffled some of the sound, everything seemed to bounce off the high walls and back at him.  
  
.  
  
"How's this look?" Kagome held up a shirt that was on sale as if he knew how to visualize it on her.  
  
.  
  
"Uh... good.... I think." It had a mandarin collar and was a deep red with a dragon stitched into it with gold thread. He actually thought it looked really nice, but didn't see the point of it if she wasn't wearing it.  
  
.  
  
"So you don't think I should get it?"  
  
.  
  
He hesitated for a second, looking around the store. Some of the things the were on racks just looked like cheap, worn down, shirts that were hastily made. Some even had rips all through them, held together with only 'saftey pins' as Kagome had called them. Rather than just answering, he pointed to another top that was near where Kagome had picked up the red dragon one.  
  
.  
  
"Get this one. It brings out your eyes." Kagome blinked in surprise, but traded the top she'd been holding for the one he'd picked. It was pretty nice. A royal blue with a snake stitched into it with silver.  
  
.  
  
"Ok. Do you see anything else?"  
  
.  
  
"Just some of those jean things over there... your other ones got pretty worn out lately."  
  
.  
  
She smiled at him and took his hand to trail over to the other side of the store where jeans were. After picking out a few pairs, she went to try te on, but they didn't see to fit right with some of the weight she'd lost over the past few months of time-travel.  
  
.  
  
"What about these?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome bit her lip as he pointed to some extra low-rise, strech jeans. She didn't really like showing that much stomach... not to ention, they wouldn't exactly be the beat for trudging around the Sengoku Judai is that's what she' have to wear until her mom could get her some more stuff.  
  
.  
  
"Uh... not that type Inuyasha."  
  
.  
  
"Type?" He glanced down at the denim pants, not exactly seeing anything that different about them from any of the others she had tried on in the fitting rooms. "Tey look just like the other ones you had tried on."  
  
.  
  
Kagome sighed. "The ones I'd had on before came up to about here..." she held her hands a couple inches below her belly button, "but those are a lot lower.." InuYasha tilted his head to one side, not quite understanding the concept. "Fine.." she took a pair her size from the rack and headed toward the changing room. "I'll show you then."  
  
.  
  
After a few minutes she emerged from behind the door of the changing room and InuYasha could definitely see the difference now. Though he ad to admit...while she said she didn't want any that 'type'... they shure did fit nicely, showing her curves nicely as the denim exposed her stomach better now and hugged her hips, trailing snugly down her thin thighs, only moving away from her body a little past the knee.  
  
.  
  
She emerged completely from the room and went over to him, spinning for him to see. "Do you understand now Inuyasha"  
  
.  
  
He closed in some of the space in between, lightly trailing a claw over the invisible line where she had said the other pairs would come up to. "So... this is where the other ones came up to.." the light caress sent shivers over her skin and he moved even closer, trailing his hands to her hips where they rested along the low-rise line, now barely any space between the at all and she looked up at him. "And this is the 'low-rise'."  
  
.  
  
There were mere inches in between their lips and Kagome's eyes were already half shut in anticipation as she looked up at him through a veil of lashes. "Yeah.. that's it."  
  
.  
  
The tension was building up, but he teased her a little bit by lightly running his claw along the top edge of the denim's hem, just enough that it grazed her skin too, and keeping the space between them a decent amount still. "Well... I like these better."  
  
.  
  
Kagome drew in a slow breath at his touch, smiling. "Then I guess I could get one pair..." She absently licked her lips, the anticipation of one ore little touch killing her. Finally leaning in closer and closer he pulled her to him by her hips and trailed a string of gentle kisses down her cheek until he was to reach her lips.  
  
.  
  
They had just barely grazed when out of nowhere she heard it... 'Damn..of all the times..'  
  
.  
  
"KAGOME?! Is that you? Oh my god, it is! Come on guys, hurry up, Gome-chan's in here!"  
  
.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh, her and Inuyasha moving away fro each other as a group of girls filed into the store. "Just tell the I'll be right out... I'm going to change out of these." He threw her a longing glance and she mouthed 'sorry' to him before closing the changing-room's door.  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
Seiko stood up, stretching as the sun beamed down on her back. At some point her braid had come undone over the past two days of tending to Sesshomarou, so her wavy hair hung to her hips, shining a golden brown rather than appearing as dark as it usually did.  
  
.  
  
She really didn't look like much of a huntress at all in fact, as soon as her haori wasn't what she was wearing or a knife wasn't what she was using, she was just a mortal woman, tender and caring.  
  
.  
  
Sesshoarrou let out a sigh as he laid on his side in the grass, his head propped up by one arm. She had just gone to the nearby stream to wash out some bandages that had been seeped through with blood of reopened wounds and he was doing nothing in particular. At that point, he was actually looking at the markings of his free arm...   
  
.  
  
The stripes that his father had passed down. They trailed all over his body, but his arm was the one place where the stripes were interrupted. Another mark lay, almost strangely connecting them with ridged lines over his skin n a slightly lighter color. This was where his mate's fire hawk had bit him... The scar was still there, and it always would be...It was her own marking that claimed him as hers, it connected them.  
  
.  
  
The western lord's 'deep thinking' was ended as Seiko appeared back through the trees which she had left through, carrying some clean bandages around her neck like a sash. '...Connection is good.; especially since I need to know what went on with Naraku before I got to her..'  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
InuYasha felt like his head was going to blow as the five girls stood near him, exchanging glances as if they were talking without words after he told them Kagome would be right out like she had told him to.  
  
.  
  
He was about to go rip the door off the changing room when one of the finally spoke up, but it wasn't at all what he expected to hear.  
  
.  
  
"So..what? You're that cheating guy Kagome was telling us about?"  
  
.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
.  
  
ok.. my fingers are officially DEAD.. i just typed lik 5 pages straight without stopping (and no... that is not thelength of this chappy.. it's...loooonnnnnggggggggeeeeeerrrrrrrrr.. ya! so, i hope you liked it.. I ight add on a shorter one tomorrow.. well.. later today (looks at clock) if I can get to it, cus i didn't really reach the point I wanted to.....damn... but I can't go on like this *ouch* po fingiees..  
  
.  
  
Please review, option 'B' was unanimous.. so I'm going wit that....  
  
.  
  
~Bunny  
  
.  
  
. 


	40. Reunion

Disclaimer: gods.. who was the decorator who was sent to make my room up? I mean, the author who put InuYasha and Kagome to together in the sengoku judai should get something better than bouncy white walls...  
  
Notes: okay, okay.. i had some computer problems the last few weekends I was supposed to update, but I'm on springbreak now, an my computer is back up again.. so, heres 1 chappy (so yall wouldn't get TOO mad n.n').. But also, I'm allowed to type at least (though not use the net) during da week cus I'm on break.. so I'ma try an finish up typing the end to this fic an post it up Friday/Saturday.. kk?.. so dun hate me ~ please review ~Bunny  
  
~*Over the Edge: Chapter 39 - Reunion*~  
  
'So..what? You're that cheating guy Kagome was telling us about?'  
  
'Kami, how stupid can my friends be? Seriously! The rest of the day had been sheer hell...Well, it could have been worse. It WAS nice to see them again, even if it sent InuYasha into a temper tantrum and I had to 'sit' him...heh, he deserved it.' Kagome finished packing her new wardrobe into her closet, leaving a few items out to go into her new pack for when she'd head back to the Sengoku Judai.   
  
She let out a sigh as she looked out the window to see InuYasha lazing in the Goshibinku on his favorite branch. A twinge of guilt struck her for dragging him along with her to the mall. Then after her friends had shown up there were a few too many questions about her and Hojou, and InuYasha... Kagome bit her lip. Hojou was nice, but he lacked the confidence that InuYasha had.. besides, she'd known for a while now that it was he who held her heart.  
  
'But do I hold yours?...' Images of Kikyou attacking the two of them a while back in the storm raced through her mind. It had been a while since she'd made an appearance...that was what made her nervous.  
  
"KAGOME! INUYASHA!..Dinner!" The young miko watched out of the window as the hanyou's ears perked up an giggled. Tonight, they would eat soba... not the instant stuff either. She smiled and headed down to the kitchen. 'Maybe I should carry out that plan a little more over dessert..heh heh.'  
  
***  
  
InuYasha laid against the familiar branch of the ancient God tree on the shrine grounds of Kagome's home. By the gods.. why did everything have to interrupt them whenever they had time alone lately. 'Miroku's probably gotten more action in the last day then I've had in a whole week...feh.' His thoughts wandered back to today and how her friends haad rambled on and on about that Hobo person, vowing that if he crossed paths with him while he was there, that he would kill him. "..not like he had claim on her, the way they were talking.....Kagome didn't have to 'sit' me though.." He mumbled as he rubbed the sore stop on he side that had been so abused after her friends had left the grounds and he went to complain to her. "..women.."  
  
In the direction of the house behind him, he heard Mrs.Higurashi calling them for dinner and his ears swivelled to focus in on her voice. His stomach grumbled and he slid off the branch gracefully. 'Bout time...'  
  
But something other than his stomach was bothering InuYasha. Something on the other side of the well demanded his attention, and it was nagging at him though he didn't know quite what it was. 'Gah... I'll get to it later.' Then he disappeared inside where the scents of food were wafting from the house.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomarrou finished tying up his hakama and went over to kiss his mate on the cheek. It was a huge relief to know she was safe, now all he wanted was to do what it was she had asked of him. This time his business would not be to kill his younger half brother, but to deliver that message.  
  
Seiko sat on a rock near the placid waters of a lake, her hair blowing around her with the breeze, and the waters rippled. It was a beautiful site, and Seiko stood slowly as he approached her, her head watching the disturbed reflection of herself on the watery mirror. "Feriahma denl koi."  
  
((Don't be sad, love.))  
  
He lightly took her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze, he deep brown eyes entrancing him. He placed a feather-light trail of kisses down her cheek, and he felt her put something small in his hand and it nearly cut him, but she closed his hand over it, and it didn't hurt any more after a moment. He drew away to see what it was but she pulled him back and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Just give it to InuYasha..."  
  
With that, Sesshomarrou turned on heal and sprinted off, heading to catch up with the group his mate swore she could not return to for the moment... though she said not why. He gripped the small item in his fist, only looking to see what it was after he slowed down in reaching the town near the mountain that was hers. He eyes widened as he saw what it was he'd been carrying and swallowed hard.  
  
It was a shard of the jewel... the Shikon no Tama. 'Why did she have this?..'  
  
***  
  
Kagome shook the can of whip cream as she headed to her room with two bowls of ice-cream. It was fun teasing InuYasha when it seemed like her family was still completely oblivious to the fact that they were together now. But when she opened the door, expecting to see the hanyou sitting back against the wall under her window like he usually did, the window was open, and there was no trace of him around.  
  
"Hmn..." She shrugged as the smile faded slightly and her brows drew together in concern. 'He didn't say he was leaving.. well, he'll probably turn up soon..' With that she set the extra icecream on her desk, shooing Boyou from off her pile off books and away from eating the creamy goodness.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha had crept out of the window a while after dinner when Kagome had gone downstairs to get something He figured he should have told her, but he didn't need her worrying any more then she already had. A lot had gone over the past month or so... no need in adding to the list when she was finally getting to relax.  
  
But he couldn't let his guard down too much. He knew that Naraku had been around. He had been the one to kill Oki and the others back at the other village, and now Seiko hadn't caught up to them yet... he just.. he had to check up on the others. Sure it was nice just laying back in Kagome's time, but it was disturbing to think that the time might not exactly be there if Naraku lived. Something was up.  
  
He climbed out when he reached the other side of the well, greeted by fireflies and the familiar sounds that echoed through the forrest. Running into town quickly, not bothering to make his presence known, things seemed normal enough there, but he continued on, passing through the small village where his friends were laughing and resting up from their travels, heading back toward the trail they had come back on only the previous day.  
  
He wasn't comforted as he neared the mountain to have a familiar scent reach his nose, and his brows furrowed together as emotions welled up inside of him, not knowing what to expect, but not liking it. "Kikyou."  
  
***  
  
Naraku gave an evil laugh as he tapped into the mind of the huntress who seemed to fight like an amazon warrior of ledged. "How cute. That little imp actually thinks she might save her little friends from herself by sending her little puppy...tsk tsk. And here I thought she was smarter."  
  
He sat up from his position of lounging on the rocks of the cave which he had found to be quite cozy. 'Hmn... but this will never do. She's keeping something from me.' He took control of her with the flick of his wrist and she didn't fight it, only giving off a crude phrase that could only be edited down to 'what the hell do you want'.  
  
'Honestly, such colorful language for a lady, don't you think?'  
  
'Fuck off.' He had her slam into a nearby tree, ripping into her skin that was newly healed.  
  
'Now, now pet, no need to be nasty...Come to me..' But after thinking for a moment as he could feel she wasn't resisting, he changed the order. 'Better yet.. go to HIM.' A malicious smile brimmed his lips as he mused on his new toy. She was fun to play with, and it would be even better once she reached InuYasha.  
  
***  
  
"Kikyou." The name that he once would have died for, now felt like dirt on his tongue as he said it aloud.  
  
"You don't sound so surprised InuYasha. Then again, why should you, I vowed I would come back for you, and finally drag you to hell with me after what you did.." Her voice did not waver, but her usual empty expression picked up a tinge of hate as her once lovely eyes narrowed slightly as they locked on his.  
  
"You know I can't just let you take me away."  
  
"Why are you so stubborn?.. You once would have done anything for me... even turn completely human."  
  
The hanyou cringed at those words. They were true. But she spat them out as if he was somehow still tied to what he was going to do so long ago... when Naraku had first wronged everything. "Maybe so."  
  
The undead miko stepped closer to him, coming into direct moonlight as it filtered down from the open night sky to the field at the base of the mountain. "Come along then."  
  
InuYasha took a step back as she reached out to him, tilting his head to one side. "I said 'maybe so'.. As in once I might have done those things. But not now... Kikyou, you shouldn't be alive. I wont go to hell with you. I don't belong with you any more." He turned away from the miko, he couldn't look at her anymore as the gentle breeze blew her hair around her like some kind of cruel de-ja-vu from when he had fallen in love with her. "I can't."  
  
Anger rose in Kikyou's chest and her grip on her bow tightened, her brows knitting together to show her anger. That was it! She couldn't take it any more, if he wasn't going to go quietly, then she'd finish this off the hard way. It would end tonight. She positioned an arrow on her bow and aimed.  
  
InuYasha turned around at the sound of the string being drawn back, just in time to see her release the arrow. His eyes went wide as the arow sailed through the night air. "No."  
  
***  
  
Sesshommrou walked through the trees, not quite sure if he was headed in the right direction as his brother's trail had faded and his scent had scattered with the wind. All he knew was that he'd have to cross a mountain, and then find the small village. But his senses seemed to deceive him as night set upon the lands, like he was going in endless circles.   
  
The western lord looked around where he was, beginning to feel bored wiht the scenery, but decided that it was a good a place as any to sleep, he would find the half-whit hanyou in the morning when he could figure out where he was.  
  
Sitting down at the base of a tree, stroking his long tail to get the tangles out, he was ready to doze off... but the sight of a certain hawk youkai caught his attention as it soared down into the shadows of trees from the blanket of stars above to land on his wrist as if it had been a perch all along. It's eyes were flaming as it stared mercilessly into Sesshomarrou's.  
  
Something told him he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night as he rose from the base of the tree and watched to follow where the hawk was soaring above the forrest canopy to lead him.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha swallowed a lump at the back of his throat as he saw what happened downwind of him. Kikyou had strung an arrow, but it had not gone toward him as it had fifty odd years ago, but instead to the huntress Seiko who came into view a few metres away from the field on a boulder, crouching down as if she were on a hunt.  
  
The arrow came within inches of her when the young woman snatched it from the air, giving a small laugh with a smirk spreading on her face. "Tsk tsk.. silly little girl. Someone should have taught you to play nice." She twirled the arrow around in her fingers as if it were just a twig, and cracked her neck from side to side as she slid down the steep slope to the field where the two foes were already apart from each other.  
  
But before Kikyou could draw another arrow, or InuYasha could stop her, Seiko grasped the enchanted arrow firmly in her fingers and sent it whizzing back threw the air as though it were one of her daggers, catching the miko right above her collarbone, having her collapse to the ground on her knees, watching with wide eyes as her hands began to grow stiff as the mud she was forged of and age seemed to catch up with her.  
  
"Kikyou!" InuYasha could only watch in horror as the echo of his first love began to crumble before him. Her familiar face holding an expression of true hatred, just like before, but surprise as she stared dumbly at the huntress who smiled smugly while the miko crumbled to pieces...  
  
"How...?" Her own energy burned through the flesh that refused to let her die since she had been brought back. All of the hate and emotion she had felt was slowly easing away, memories of fonder times filtering threw.  
  
"Hmn... I would have thought the mighty protector of the Shikon no Tama who had come to pass would have been more of a challenge to finish off, would you agree InuYasha?.. After all, you seem to yourself."  
  
He could only hold his breath and watch as Kikyou's image faded. She was really gone now.. no more. Why didn't he stop it? But then he turned harshly to face Seiko. "How could you say that?." His fangs gritted together as anger began to set in against the huntress. "You know what it's like to loose, to loose someone..."  
  
A smile spread across her face. It was so malicious, it made him sick to look at her in the moonlight as the breeze blew her tousled hair around her. "Ay, but it makes you stronger, ne?... Or is that just me?" She took a few steps closer, taking a dagger from her belt as her eyes became unveiled from her bangs and he could see the glint of red shimering, and knew she was not in her right mind. "Let's find out, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
okay.. I'm guessing 3 to 4 more chapters.. to be up this cumming weekend I hope. PLEASE let me know wut you think. *dances around* ooh! kikyou's dead.. o crap.. did i already kill her off... uh, ok, if i did.....ignore it.. she uh.. came back *ahem*.. Damn.. i should prolly go back an reread this thing hun?... well, this is where i really want her to die, if i had put in that she was dead b4.. my mistake.. eh.. dat's y I'm gonna rewrite this thing an edit it.. you kno.. it's kinda rough arounf the edges.. heh heh.. kk.. please review n.n'  
  
()()  
  
(n.~) ~Bunny 


	41. Loss and Gain

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I took a photo, but it's not as good as the real thing...  
  
Notes: Okay, I reread the story.. and this was the one and ONLY time Kikyou was killed off..sigh of relief Other than that.. a slight delay was encountered when my computer decided 46 viruses was more than it could handle and nearly fried if my dad hadn't saved it... yeah, it along with all the stuff I've typed. And just to add to it... punishment has been on an off like crazy, so this is the first real chance I have to update! Enjoy da chappy, and remember to review!  
  
Read on Bunny n.n  
  
Over the Edge: Chapter 40 - Loss and Gain  
  
InuYasha cracked his knuckles as his feet dug into the earth in anger. The image of his first love shattered before him, and laughing mere feet away had been the huntress who he'd saved more than several times from herself and others. Thing was.. He wasn't about to save her from himself. '..She'll just have to deal with it. Not like she's a fucking little girl.'  
  
With that, the two seemed to lunge at each other, crossing paths, but both deflecting the other's strike. The dagger shattered in Seiko's hand as she landed on a rock after flipping in midair, and her eyes widened before narrowing angrily. "..I liked that dagger, you should learn to play nice.."  
  
InuYasha whiped the small splatter of blood off of his blade which refused to transform. 'Damn it... she's human..gah!' "Yeah?" He sceethed the useless blade back into it's scabbard and instead readied his claws. "Tell that to Kikyou."  
  
...  
  
Kagome had laid back on her bed, getting tired and seeing her comfy mattress as quite appealing. She had forgotten about the whip cream, about her childish plan to tease InuYasha, and was about to drift into dreamland when it felt like she'd been hit by a truck.  
  
She felt dizzy, and opening her eyes, the room seemed to be tilting around her, like one of those swinging ship rides she'd thrown up on at the age of three when her mom took her to the carnival. 'Kami.. what was IN that soba?..'  
  
After a moment Kagome figured she really was asleep, or just hallucinating, because there was a strange glow in the whole room and things began falling from her bookshelves. Not to mention the wave of dizziness wouldn't seem to go away. The glow soon faded and was replaced with a wave of shadows, coating the room in complete darkness for a moment before the stopped spinning and everything went back to normal.. except for the complete mess her room was in.  
  
She rubbed her head, not wanting to know what had just happened, then got up and headed for the bathroom mumbling colorful words. '..I need an aspirin..'  
  
All Souta could do was watch as the whole thing as gone on. The whole thing mesmerized him like it was a scene from one of his action/sci fi movies. He had been in the doorway, hoping to get InuYasha so he could show him the picture he drew, but when he saw his sister pass out with the hanyou no-where around he was practically frozen in the doorframe.  
  
Then she had gone all freaky, her eyes glazed over and then a strange light came from her. Stuff started falling from there places, and Souta wanted to bolt like those idiots hadn't in 'Carrie'. But that was his sister, and he was worried, so when everything had gone all dark, and he could barely see anything at all, he was just scared. But what scared him the most was the way she got up and acted like nothing had happened after that.  
  
What had just happened? The small boy had ran to his room before Kagome could see him in the hall. He bit his lip as he tried to think of what to do. Was she possessed with some demon? Was that kinda thing SUPPOSED to happen, like whatever she did in the Sengoku Judai and would never really say?  
  
After a moment, Souta decided that he'd have to wait for InuYasha to come back.. or find him. He couldn't ask Kagome, not when she could be possessed by some evil. He couldn't tell Grandpa because he'd try and exorcize her, but if that was supposed to happen, he could kill her.. and his mom, he didn't want to worry her.. if she believed him that was. Besides, InuYasha was cool. He would know what to do.  
  
...  
  
InuYasha let out a snarl as one of the huntress's blades caught his back when he had turned to do a scissor kick, but landed it halfheartedly, sending the young woman back against a tree as he reached back to pull the blade out himself. He dug his claws into the gash, ready to use his blood blades, and only got angrier as the bitch smiled from her tattered position at the base of the tree.  
  
Somewhere in between all of the fighting, they had managed to move out of the welcoming field, and where instead knocking around in the dense trees of the forrest. He let the blades fly and a few of them cut her, but she acted as though they were nothing, composing herself before advancing on him once more.  
  
"You can do better than that puppy-chan.."  
  
InuYasha sniffed, catching another scent on the breeze and drew testusigia. '..Fuck this. I'm tired of playing games..' With that thought, he brought the fang down on the scar of the wind, doing his best to concentrate on the demonic power he knew was within her.  
  
...  
  
Sesshomarou reached the other side of the mountain and it wasn't hard to find a trail of blood from there. Some was his half-brother's; and some of it, to his dismay, was Seiko's. He picked up the pace and sprinted into the mass of trees, using the scents to guide him around trees as he was nearly on a horizontal pushing of them into the woods. Whatever was going on, it was not good for his mate, or the brother who had watched over her for a while.  
  
...  
  
Naraku smiled wickedly as he sensed the hanyou's aggravation with the situation, and the anger that tainted his energy was just..yummy. So much better for him to see Kikyou 'die', than just betray him. That whole betrayal thing was old, he didn't open up enough for it to particularly mess him up enough. but bringing his worse thoughts into actions...Oh, that was fun.  
  
But this was the perfect combination. He'd already known the huntress, and for her to 'kill' of the undead wench, it was almost poetic as it unfolded at his hands. The only thing that worried him, was that Seiko didn't seem to have all the force that she'd had when she'd faced him. The spark wasn't there..perhaps he'd let her go on her own accord for a while...perhaps.  
  
...  
  
As his blade was forced downward, about to catch that which was the scar, the fang clashed with that of another sword. Tensigia. Sessoumaru had appeared almost out of thin air and had raging eyes narrowed upon InuYasha as he blocked the hanyou's view of his mate.  
  
"And just what is this?" He remained composed as InuYasha took in his situation and his expression hardened as he began to circle the mates, while he noticed Seiko remained on the ground, hiding her face with her veiling bangs.  
  
"Why don't you ask your bitch what she did?" A growl began to rumble deeply in his throat.  
  
...  
  
Oh, Naraku was shaking with laughter as the possessive mate entered the scene. The only thing that faltered in his mind was that he was suspicious upon their little meeting... and probably wouldn't let him have his fun with the fucking hanyou. The only thing that kept his smirk was that he detached his control from the huntress... he'd tune in and find out how things were in a moment, but wanted to see what she'd do..... or rather, what the two inu youkai would think of it.  
  
...  
  
Kagome had dosed off, and the young boy sat against the wall of her room, watching her sleep peacefully. He hadn't said anything to him when she'd gone back to her room and he was by her door, and Souta was really beginning to think she didn't know what had happened. But she seemed so...normal, nothing was really different from any other time he'd seen her in coming home. He was just worried.  
  
Where had InuYasha gone off to?  
  
...  
  
Shippou had woken up in the night as a near silent noise found his ears. It had been a while, but he noticed it as Seiko's fire hawk. It had returned... before her, and what was that about. An unspoken urgency in it's eyes made Shippou turn to wake up Sango and Miroku.  
  
Groggily the monk blinked his eyes before they widened suddenly. "It was not just a dream."  
  
Sango too stirred, and looked all the more concerned at Miroku's words. "The ora is strong isn't it? Even I can feel it."  
  
"Yes.. it is Naraku's shadow.." He cracked his back in getting to his feet and cleared the last bit of sleep from his eyes, heading out of the hut hurriedly as the fire hark took flight from the window which it entered.  
  
It was heading back towards the mountain.  
  
...  
  
Sessoumaru couldn't watch. He fled from the scene as his instincts willed him to turn back immediately and protect his mate from danger he knew was there. But reason conquered back his youki, and he headed a safe distance away. He was almost to the mountain again when he noticed the hawk approaching his general direction... and four familiar figures trailing it.  
  
...  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep and Souta, who had been dosing off himself, scrambled to leave her room before she noticed he had been in there. She sat bolt right-up in bed, panting as a cold sweat glistened over her skin.  
  
She had a bad feeling about something..and he still wasn't over by her window as he usually was, sat up against the wall. "INUYASHA?!"  
  
...  
  
"BAKA! You don't get it! I didn't do that!" Seiko lunged at him, trying once more to get things in her favor, but he was too stubborn to have her pin him, or otherwise even land a strike.  
  
"I fucking saw you bitch! I know my eyes don't lie! Not this time..." He swung the untransformed blade in her direction, and she evaded it, but he kept coming at her until she had backed herself into a tree.  
  
"She was dead anyway.." It was almost a whisper as the huntress thought aloud, not dismissing the rage in the hanyou's voice and actions. She was about to tap into her youki when something of her energy faltered, and she felt the familiar sensation of Naraku's spell griping her.  
  
But she had already said those fated words and the hanyou snapped, plunging the rusty shadow of a blade through her stomach, and it wedged into the aged wood of the tree she was against. Her eyes were wide as the pain came into her senses, then faded away, only managing two more words before losing herself.  
  
"..remember... baboon.."  
  
InuYasha's eyes went wide in shock as he backed away from her, stumbling on the roots. Naraku had tricked him last time... and now it only made sense. HE was the one who was manipulating her like a puppet.. and now he had just skewered her to a tree because she wasn't fighting back like he knew she could.  
  
The emotionally stressed hanyou was about to turn and run.. just run until everything would go away from his head, but the most disturbing thing of the entire night happened...  
  
She should have been dead, having been in her human form... but she was there, against the tree with the tetsusigia through her stomach, and blood seeping out steadily... laughing. Laughing that evil kind of laugh that every villain seemed to get, just as the hero thought he'd won.   
  
Her face was shadowed, her hair falling in her face shaggily, and a smile so timelessly malicious and satisfied was on her lips. She slowly raised her head, as InuYasha could only stop and stare with wide eyes from several yards away, and her eyes were glowing a ice blue with red branching through it.   
  
She just kept laughing, laughing as his eyes narrowed at her once more, knowing it was truly Naraku behind her mind, and laughing still as she reached out with her own two hands and slowly etched out the blade from the tree and her stomach. InuYasha winched inwardly after seeing it slip in those hands of hers after it came free from the wood, and only her flesh was surrounding it.  
  
And then she wielded it, as though none of the blood-loss mattered, as though none of their fighting had happened and hadn't left any fatigue behind.  
  
Lifting the blade up, it transformed into the fang and she eyed it in the moonlight, her own blood still glistening on it. "What a pretty weapon... shame YOU couldn't use it on me... let's it will work the other way around, hmn?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
ok ok ok, I'm sorry it couldn't be longer.. and YES, it's coming to an end, and YES all this shit should make sense before I say it's over. I hope you liked it, and don't hate me... PLEASE review! I need input!  
  
-Bunny 


End file.
